Life of Norma Louise Bates
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: It's the story of Norma's life from her POV and Alex's POV from the start of Season 1. There might be some alterations along the way but it's all out of love for the show. I hope you guys enjoy this one. #normero all the way! (the summary is crap but I promise the story is a lot better :-))
1. Chapter 1

**NORMA**

I had survived a lot of things in my life and I convinced myself that I can survive anything that life will throw my way but isn't it too much already? I brought my son to a new town so we can start over…so I can give my son a life he deserves that doesn't involve violence and abuse. I had such high hopes, big dreams and in one night, it all turned to dust.

Few minutes ago, I just asked my son to help me clean a pool of blood in my kitchen. Keith Summers bled to death on the floor after I stabbed him for god knows how many times. I don't feel regret, no. I don't even feel anything about what I did. Norman insisted it's self defense but it wasn't. He was handcuffed and he's literally on his knees but not begging. I was so angry, so angry that he did that to me in my own home. All the anger I was keeping since I was child suddenly surfaced on me and I unleashed it all on him. He died and I didn't even feel a thing.

Norman and I dragged his body inside of one of the motel rooms. We cannot dispose it now because we might attract attention. We decided to keep it hidden in a tub so we can throw it away somewhere tomorrow. The bay should be a great spot. All those years living with a crazy dad, I learned something: how to set aside my shit and get things done before it caught up with me.

We were in the middle of 'recarpeting' when a Sheriff's SUV parked out front. I could feel my heart pounding so hard it might escaped my chest. It's impossible for them to know what happened. Norman didn't call 911 and there's no neighbor. It should be a piece of cake. Just charm them, Norma. Things will be fine.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I was going to tell you we're not quite open yet but you don't seem to be looking for a room", I greeted with a fake smile I easily conjured.

"No, ma'am. We're not. I'm Deputy Zack Shelby and this is Sheriff Alex Romero", the younger one said.

He's smiling. That's a good sign. I know his type really. I have met a lot of his kind back in the days. This should be over in five minutes with just a few smiles and charming eyes.

"We saw the lights and we didn't know anybody has moved in so we decided to check", the other guy said. Sheriff Alex Romero is his name.

He's looking more serious than the deputy. I guess he had experienced a lot of neighbor war calls that he lost his sense of humor. Too bad, he looks hot. That leather jacket fits his body well. What's wrong with me? I'm thinking of his leather jacket when these guys are about to find out how I murdered Keith Summers.

"Oh, that's very kind of you. I'm Norma Bates. My son and I just moved in yesterday", I informed them and telling them between the lines to go home if they can take a hint.

"You have a son?" Sheriff asked.

People used to have a hard time acknowledging I am a mother like what am I? Norman just grow up so fast so we're in a same height. Wait until they see Dylan. They will be shock how close our age gap is. It will surely makes me look like a white trash for getting knocked up when I was barely through with high school.

"Yeah, his name is Norman. He's seventeen", I said.

He paused to analyze something.

"Norma and Norman?" he asked again.

"Yeah", I confirmed like it's no big deal. It isn't.

"It's odd", he commented.

"Well, kids take their father's name all the time", I explained.

I really wouldn't want Norman to inherit Sam's name other than his last name. I was glad at first but when he turned out to be a monster, I wish I can strip Norman off his name and me as well.

"You do realize it's school night, Mrs. Bates. It's two in the morning. You think it's wise to keep him up this late?" Sheriff asked.

God, he's very stoic! What's his deal? It's like he decided to dislike me first chance he gets the chance to see me.

"Oh, I didn't realize it's this late. I'll have him back up the house", answered pretending to look at my watch.

Of course, I know it's late. We have to move fast so no one will see us dragging dead body during daylight.

"What happened to your hand?" he suddenly asked.

Shit! He is so damn observant. My brain couldn't keep up with finding something to say to him.

"It's nothing. I was just pulling some carpet and holding this cutter…and…it…just slipped. It's just a nick", I formed as I go along and when it's done I realized how crap that lie is. It slipped? Jeez…I just hope they will buy that.

I met the Sheriff's eyes and something tells me he didn't buy it at all. Am I screwed? We just moved here and I am about to be arrested and Norman will be all alone in this town. He doesn't know how to run this motel yet and there's so much to do and to fix. I can't go to prison just yet. My son is not ready to be alone for now.

"Well, thank you for stopping by. I really appreciate it. Have a good night", I said giving them their cue to leave.

I turned around and started walking when none of them said anything. It's over…or so I thought.

"Mrs. Bates", Sheriff called.

I stopped walking and turned back to them.

"Yes, Sheriff?" I asked.

"Welcome to White Pine Bay. We'll be seeing you soon", he said.

* * *

**SO I HAVE DECIDED TO TRY WRITING FROM CHARACTERS' POV LIKE THEY'RE NARRATING OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I ALSO STARTED FROM THE BEGINNING SO I CAN HAVE MORE ROOM TO WRITE AND TWIST STUFF BUT I WILL NOT SHY AWAY FROM THE STORYLINE TOO FAR BECAUSE THE SHOW IS PERFECT ON ITSELF. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS STORY BUT I HOPE EVERY CHAPTER WILL MAKE SENSE SOMEHOW, LOL. ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALEX**

That woman Norma Bates has been in my mind for days now after that night in the motel. I still can't get over the fact that she has a son whose seventeen years old. She looks so young for a teenager son. Keith had lost the property to the bank because of his gambling problems and honestly, I am glad. I never like that motel and I think it's so dull and creepy. I hope she will be more creative when it comes to redecorating the place, brighten it up a bit.

Shelby has been smitten to the woman. I can tell. Actually, I can smell it from miles away. I wanted to reassign him to another county but that's going overboard. Why am I affected? It's not like I'm seeing Norma Bates. I don't even know her aside from the things she told me that night. On that note, something occurred to me. I handed a note to the front desk to run a search on Norma Bates for me. She's curious but she didn't ask questions. She knows better.

"Here you go, Sheriff", Francine said when she came to my office with Norma Bates' file. "It's kind of a lot", she added.

"Thanks and don't mention this to anyone", I replied and she left.

I opened the file and saw a dozen of police reports about domestic disturbances in their home at Arizona. She never filed anything against her husband but according to the report, there's evidence of bruises and cuts on her body whenever they will show up to check. She will always lie and cover up for her husband so they couldn't do anything else. Her son Norman will back her up too. Francine was able to pull up some of her medical history and she's in and out of the hospital for the past few years. Broken nose, fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder, head injury, cuts, bruises, are just some of the things she endured. It's already obvious. Her husband used to beat the crap out of her.

It took me almost half an hour to go over her background. She didn't just experience physical abuse from her husband. She endured it as well during her childhood. Her father had been arrested multiple times for beating her and her brother as well as neglect. Her mother was psychologically incapacitated, something we had in common. Her mother used to be sedated all the time while mine was always on meds.

Norma Bates ran away with her high school boyfriend and had her first son which is not Norman, by the way. She didn't mention about him that night so he must be in someplace else. After a few years, she married a man named Sam Bates and moved to Arizona. Six months ago, Sam died in their garage after a shelf fell on him. I can only imagine how relieved they must have felt when he died. There's nothing more I hate than a man who hit a woman. It's intolerable. I am glad she's strong enough to not give up during those times. I haven't known her but I can feel pain in my chest. If I was in her life back then, I will shoot that bastard and take her and her son away. She's in my town now and I will make it my mission for her to get that fresh start she came here for.

"Come in", I said when someone knocked on the door.

"Sheriff, we have a report of a missing person", Peterson said.

I closed Norma's file and turned to him.

"Who?" I asked.

"It's Keith Summers", he answered.

"Keith? Are you sure he's missing? He must be somewhere just passed out from too much whisky or whores", I asked again.

It's not unnatural for him to be MIA for a day. He's a screw up so I wouldn't be surprised if he'll be out for more than 24 hours too.

"Sheriff, he's been gone since Wednesday. His sister is worried because he has never been gone that long. No one has seen him either for days", Peterson answered.

Well, now that is odd. What did he get himself into now?

"Get the boys and launch a search party", I ordered.

* * *

Jerry Martin's accident swayed me from the search party for Keith. It so happened that the car crashed right in front of the new Bates Motel. I saw Norma talking to a young man on a bike. I am guessing that's her eldest son.

"Will you stop calling Norma? I am still your mother, Dylan", she scolded him.

"Yeah, whatever Norma. You know no mother move to another town without telling their son about it", he said.

"Well, the last time we spoke you told me _'to drop dead bitch'_ so sorry for taking it too personally", she snapped.

Wow, I didn't want to hear that. It's pretty clear that they don't get along and that kind of talk seems normal for both of them.

"What if I got hurt? What if I was rushed in hospital?" he asked.

Norma just rolled her eyes around.

"You're not. You're in one piece. You're out of job. You're broke and now you're living with me so stop being so dramatic. This is what normal family does, right? They come home when they got nothing so they suddenly remember, _'oh, I have a mother whom I called bitch the last time. I should go call her and move back with her'_. Between us, I think you're the piece of work", Norma answered.

My ears couldn't take more. Thank goodness for the Shelby who called me to check something out. To my surprise, it's Keith Summers' truck parked near the house. I went back to Norma and her son on the side of the road.

"Mrs. Bates, I need you to come with me for a second", I said.

I can see her frowned and about to ask me why but she held it back and followed. She stopped midway when she saw the truck.

"This is Keith Summers' truck. Have you seen him lately?" I asked and I swear, I saw a flash of fear on her face before she managed, somehow, to quickly cover it up with an emotionless expression like she doesn't care.

"No, I haven't. Why would he leave his truck there?" she answered then asked me back coldly.

* * *

**IT'S EASIER TO WRITE FROM ALEX'S POV BECAUSE HE STARTED OFF AS REALLY QUIET, OBSERVANT TYPE OF CHARACTER SO IT'S EASY TO GUESS THAT A LOT HAS BEEN GOING ON IN HIS MIND. NESTOR CARBONELL ALSO REVEALED THAT HE THINKS HIS CHARACTER FELL FOR NORMA BACK IN SEASON ONE SO IT'S FUN TO IMAGINE ALL SORTS OF STUFF THAT'S BEEN GOING ON INSIDE ALEX'S HEAD WHILE HE TRIES TO APPEAR STOIC IN FRONT OF NORMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NORMA**

_Fuck!_ This is a problem. Norman and I disposed the evidence days ago. We cleaned everything and threw away everything. How come we never saw this truck? I should've known that asshole didn't walk in the middle of the night to rape me. What am I going to do? I can't let this Sheriff saw how much I am panicking inside or he will suspect that I killed him. Keith Summers mentioned he knew the people in this town and that he went fishing with most of the cops. What if Sheriff Romero was one of his best buddies? I am so totally screwed.

"That's what we're wondering. Are you sure you haven't seen him?" he asked again.

I shrugged my shoulders and pretend I know nothing.

"No", I lied.

That's what I'm good at apparently. Lying. It's a natural skill I developed throughout the years. It was hard at first but I got really good at it that now it just comes naturally. I can do it in my sleep.

"Well, good luck with everything", I said and walked away.

I can feel his eyes following me. I know I'm not off the hook yet. He doesn't seem to be the type of cop who just slack around. I can't tell Norman this. He will be upset and it's not good for him. After what happened before, I can't upset him. We came here to start over and I will make sure my son will get to have that even though my mind will never rest thinking of ways to avoid being arrested. It's my problem. It's not Norman's. I killed the bastard. It should just be on me and me alone.

* * *

Norman learned his lesson and stayed home after school. Last time he snuck out, I got assaulted and he's nowhere to be found. He's at his room doing his homework while I am in my room getting ready for bed. As I put the lotion on my leg, my hand found the unwanted scar on my thigh. Just like that, it came back to me in a flash and it's overwhelming. I can still his face on top of mine, his angry eyes. I can't shake it off. The only thing that saved me from drowning in my own thoughts is the doorbell.

I went downstairs and opened the door. _What now?_

"Good evening, gentlemen. Sorry to be in a robe. You caught me getting ready for bed. What can I do for you?" I greeted with a fake smile.

Sheriff Romero and Deputy Shelby are standing on my front porch. Please, don't let them arrest me now. Maybe they can still give me few months?

"Mrs. Bates, you said you haven't seen Keith Summers lately", Sheriff Romero said.

"Yeah", I responded.

"Well, someone who's driving by saw you and Keith Summers talking right here few days ago and it looked pretty heated", he informed.

That's just it. Whoever saw him here must have an ace vision. My brain is running on speed for anything I can come up with.

"I didn't think you meant have I ever. I thought you meant recently", I tried to maneuver which is a poor choice of route.

"Most people will think five days ago as recently", he muttered.

"Yeah…I guess so", I said.

I am just waiting for him to drop the bomb at this point. Part of me is hoping they would just go away but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

"Did he make any threat to you?" he suddenly asked. My heart pounded. "'Cause I know he ain't happy losing his property to the bank and you waltzing here", he added.

Waltzing? We bought it. We just didn't waltz our way here.

"No. If he did, I would've called the police. I honestly can't remember what he said. We just bought this property from the bank and that's it. That doesn't incriminate me with his disappearance", I started rambling.

"I didn't say he disappeared", he said coldly with curious eyes.

I said too much, my stupid mouth.

"…but you are implying it", I snapped.

"I believe you are inferring it", he snapped back.

I don't think I can win this one. He's a tough one to crack. Why does it have to be him to come here? Why can it be just the deputy? He's easier to manipulate than this Sheriff Bulldog.

"That's all the information I have. Is that it?" I asked just itching for them to leave.

"Actually no, we need to take a look around if you don't mind", he answered and stepped forward.

My body acted before my brain could catch up with it. I blocked his way and put my arms on the doorframe to create some sort of barrier against him.

"Actually, I do mind. I think you need a search warrant for that, right? Other than some meaningless conversation in front of my motel front lawn, right?" I answered with a challenging tone.

I saw him looked at his deputy and Deputy Shelby went back to their SUV.

"You better work with me here, okay? You don't want me on your bad side", he warned.

I know it's a threat. What's he going to do? Kill me with his gun? I know I'm right to ask for a search warrant. It's law. I think what I said pissed off the Sheriff so I just made an enemy in just a week of arriving in this town.

"Okay", I managed to say. If I added something more, my voice will give away how much I am panicking inside.

He then turned away and walked back to his vehicle without a word. I finally breathed out. Tonight, I survived. Tomorrow, I am not so sure. I am starting to think moving here is such a bad idea. Why does it have to be so hard to start over? I have all night to contemplate my poor choices in life so I went back inside the house and closed the door.

* * *

**I LOVE THE SCENE ON THE FRONT PORCH SO MUCH! THIS IS WHAT I WAS REFERRING FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER. NESTOR CARBONELL SAID IN AN INTERVIEW THAT THIS SCENE IS WHEN ALEX FELL FOR NORMA. HE SAID THAT ALEX FELT CHALLENGED BY HER AND THAT HE MET HIS MATCH. I AM SO HAPPY TO BE ABLE TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT THIS SCENE ALTHOUGH I DIDN'T CHANGE MUCH ON THAT SCENE BECAUSE IT'S PERFECT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALEX**

I never met anyone in this town who dared blocked my way. The only people who have the guts to do that are the big players in the drug business here but even them know better than to cross me but Norma Bates looked me in the eye and told me to get to search warrant to enter her house. I wanted to be so pissed off but I can't bring myself to do it. I can't help the smile from forming on my mouth. I have to give it to her. She got some balls. Her actions amused me rather than annoys me. She's a challenge.

* * *

The next day, I was able to get a search warrant like she asked. My men and I swept the entire house for anything but we didn't find a thing. It's not that expect to find something but her actions and response make me think like she knows something. Why can't she make it easier and tell me what she knows? I know Keith was an asshole and he probably threatened her and it might be self-defense but I cannot help her unless she cooperates with me.

The investigation on Keith Summers' disappearance was going dim when we found his hand caught on a fishing nest by the bay. I recognized his watch that's still attached to it. He's definitely dead and someone threw his body into the water. Can Norma Bates do all that? Keith was a big man. I can't imagine Norma doing it by herself. I saw her son Norman and it's impossible for him to carry his body all the way here. He's so tiny. My head is starting to hurt.

* * *

I was driving to talk to Keith's sister when I saw something odd. It's Shelby inside his SUV, on duty, talking to Norma Bates. I turned around and pulled over on the corner so they won't see me. She's inside his SUV and by the look on their faces, it seems like they're talking about something important. What is she doing with Shelby? After a few minutes, Norma went out and got in her car and drove away. I can't let this slide. I need to know what really is going on with her.

* * *

I followed Norma when she went out night of the same day. I rented a private car so she wouldn't notice I'm on her tail. Like I expected, she pulled over by Shelby's house. I didn't follow her inside his house. No. I sat by the car and turned on the audio device I borrowed from the station. Few hours ago, I planted a bug inside Shelby's house. I can't go in there but I can listen to whatever it is they will talk about.

Shelby offered her drink and she took them. Norma then asked him what's the deal.

"Tell me about the belt", Shelby said.

Belt? Are they talking about Keith's belt? That bastard always had them around his waist like he's going on a repair 24/7.

"I found it. I took it. Romero doesn't know anything about it. Tell me, Norma. Did your son kill Keith?" Shelby asked.

So that's why we didn't find anything in her house. Shelby went behind my back so he can protect her in return for what?

"No. He didn't kill anyone", she answered.

There's a silence that followed after that. Shelby and I shared the same question now.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" he asked again.

I can hear Norma is on the verge of crying.

"What can I possibly say?" she asked him back.

I closed my eyes. I knew it. Next thing I heard is the sound of them kissing. Classic Shelby. It's his move. He acts like the knight in shining armor and he takes what he wanted. I was about to turn off the device when they started talking again.

"Tell me what he did, Norma", he said in between…whatever it is they're doing.

"He came at the house. Norman was out at a party. I tried to call out for him. I didn't know I was alone. I tried to take the cutter from him but he cut my hand", she started talking while Shelby made weird noises at the background.

I always wondered what happened to her hand the first night we met. Cutter slipping through her hand while removing some carpet was a lousy excused.

"He then covered my mouth with a tape and pinned me on our kitchen table. He handcuffed my right arm to it and…" she struggled to continue.

My heart is pounding and becoming heavy while waiting for the next thing she will say. I already know it at the back of my head but I am waiting for her to say it.

"…and then he raped me", she finished.

I wanted to turn it off. I don't think I can take more of it. Even though I might have guessed it before she even admitted what Keith Summers' had done to her, it still hurts to hear it out loud. She doesn't deserve that. No one does.

"If Norman didn't come home, it would've gone on longer. I don't know. He might've killed me as well. Norman hit his head with the doorstopper. We got the keys for the handcuffs and I sent Norman upstairs to get the medicine box because my hand was bleeding back. Then, he came to…Keith Summers. I was so scared. We have his hands in handcuffs but I was still scared. I grabbed the knife from the floor. I wasn't intending to do anything with it…just to protect myself but then…he looked right at me with that smirk and told me that I liked 'it'…I just couldn't take it…I couldn't help it. It's like the dam inside me broke and I exploded. I was scared and then I was mad…really mad that I…I…I stabbed him…a lot", she confessed.

I definitely can't use this tape as evidence because it will send her straight to jail. Self defense is out of the question because Keith was on handcuffs.

"You have to understand, Zack. Norman got nothing to do with this. It was me. I killed Keith Summers. I forced my son to help me dispose his body. My son is innocent. I didn't give him a choice. It's all on me", Norma said to Shelby.

It's a natural response. She's a mother. She will always protect her son. In my opinion, she's the victim and Keith deserved to die for what he did to her. If he managed to survive after that night, I would've killed him myself.

"Don't worry. I am going to take care of you from now on, Norma Bates, okay? So don't you worry. I will take good care of you", Shelby replied and I felt the disgust in my stomach. He found his leverage. He got her trapped.

* * *

**THIS ONE IS TRICKY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT IT TO SOUND CREEPY FOR ALEX TO LISTEN WHILE NORMA AND SHELBY ARE MAKING OUT INSIDE THE HOUSE AND IN THE SHOW, WE DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO KNOW IF NORMA TOLD SHELBY WHAT HAPPENED WITH KEITH. MAYBE SHE DID AND MAYBE ALEX WAS JUST OUTSIDE...**


	5. Chapter 5

**NORMA**

I left Zack's house feeling drained and exhausted. If anyone would've told me what I will have to go through today, I wouldn't believe it. I parked the car in front of the motel, not the house. I couldn't get myself to go inside because I know Norman will be there waiting for me and that would mean I have to explain to him what happened. What am I going to tell him? That I just make a whore out of myself so we wouldn't get in jail? It's not something a mother should tell her son. Besides, Norman will only feel guilty because he hid the belt. It's already two in the morning. I can't believe I'm still awake at this point.

Tears involuntarily fell from my eyes. It's nightmare all over again. Zack is nothing like Sam or my brother. He's not violent or not yet, I guess. He said beautiful words to my ears but I know his type. I know it. I know why he kept that belt. It's like I spent my entire life training for this kind of scenario. Each time Sam will try to hurt Dylan or Norman, I will divert his attention by letting him hurt me in every way he can. This is just the same. I know if I don't play ball with Zack, it's Norman he will pin down for Keith's death. I just have to play along like the way I always used to. It shouldn't be too hard. I hope so.

* * *

"Good morning, Norma. How's the new linens working out for you?" Dylan asked when I got out of the motel room.

This is messed up. My son catching me right after I have sex with someone that isn't his father (although the alternative of sleeping with his 'father' is much worse). I kept a straight face and waited for Zack to come out of the room. Once he did, I saw Dylan's mood shifted. I should expect harsh words from him later.

"This is my son Dylan and this is Zack Shelby", I introduced them both.

Yup, I will definitely get some harsh words from my son later. Dylan didn't say a word and neither did Zack. It's getting too awkward so I have to get out of this.

"I'm gonna go get my car", I said and it's our cue to leave.

I can feel Dylan's eyes followed us until we left the premises. Zack has been very quiet until we reached my car. I hope meeting Dylan will not screw things up for us. He is the only one preventing us from going to prison. I have to make this work or we're screwed.

"That's your eldest, Dylan?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, Dylan…he just got here few days ago. He's still new and his manners are not that great but he's okay", I answered.

He finally smiled. It's like something's bothering him about Dylan but then it's gone.

"He's protective of you", he commented.

I scoffed.

"Oh, you haven't met my son. He hates me and I don't know why. He's not like Norman. So…what's the plan?" I asked while trying to show some enthusiasm about this 'relationship'.

His eyes lit up at the thought of seeing me again.

"Well, how about I take you out tonight for a nice dinner? A simple date at a nice restaurant?" he suggested.

That caused for my stomach to twist a little but it would be nice than to have sex with him again and pretend to like it so much. Maybe I will get so drunk tonight and then I can finally enjoy the sleeping part of the date.

"Sure. That sounds nice", I agreed.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven", he said.

* * *

Zack took me in a restaurant just outside of the town. He doesn't want to risk anyone seeing us together on a date since I'm still on Sheriff's radar. He talked about how he started his career, his high school life, how popular he was back then. It's about him. Of course, I smiled and laughed. I pretended to be so into it and that I am eager to know more about him. He aspired to be Sheriff one day when Romero retires. I don't know if he will do well as Sheriff but I don't really know how the town works.

"Can you excuse me for a sec? I need to go to the restroom", I said to him and he nodded. He's enjoying his favorite wine.

* * *

I took my time inside the restroom. I just need some space and time to breathe. I feel like if I don't, I will suffocate right in front of him and passed out. If I will keep this up, I need to be in my game a hundred percent. It's for me and Norman. That's all that matters.

I was about to go back to our table when I felt a hand grabbed my arm and dragged me in a dark room. I was going to scream for help but Sheriff Romero put his hand over my mouth to stop me.

"Be quiet…I need to talk to you", he said.

I nodded and he removed his hand.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you even here?" I asked and then looked at him from head to toe. He's not even in his uniform.

"I know you did it", he answered.

My heart beats faster. Please, don't let him find out about it…not yet.

"I don't know what you mean", my defense mechanism turned on instantly.

"Stop it. I know you did it and I know what Keith Summers did to you and you're not going in jail or your son. You have my word", he said.

I looked at him in curiosity. He's not going to send me to prison? What's going on with the police force of White Pine Bay?

"You can stop playing ball with Shelby because we both know that he's only using your situation to take advantage of you", he then said.

He knows too much. Why does he know too much?

"I can't. He's got Keith Summers' belt. My son kept it. Don't ask me why. He just did and if I stopped this, I am sure Zack will pin everything on Norman and I can't have my son go to jail", I explained.

He contemplated about it for a few seconds.

"Go back there and smile. Once you get home tonight, you will never go see him again. Do you understand? I will handle it", he ordered.

* * *

**I NEVER REALLY LIKE THE PART THAT NORMA ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT SHELBY IS A NICE GUY. I THINK SHE'S SMARTER THAN THAT. SHE'S JUST IN DENIAL MOST OF THE TIME SO I WROTE IT LIKE THIS. I HOPE IT'S OKAY.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALEX**

I can't shake the way she looked after her night with Shelby. I watched her as she cried in her car when she got back to the motel. There's too much guilt, shame, regret and self-loathing in her eyes…too much pain. I wish I can take it all away so she can live her life free from all of them but I can't. All I can do is try and help her get out of this mess that she didn't even start or ask for.

For days, I thought about how to nail Shelby. I can't just take him out because he's an officer and it will cause so much buzz. His records are clean too and he's a town favorite. It's hard to frame someone like that. There's too much politics in this town.

Norma said that she knows Zack will turn her son in if she stopped seeing him and she's right. Zack likes her so much to pin her down. He will go after the thing she loves most and that is her son. It's his tactic to get what he wants. He will chase her to the corner and trap her there until she surrenders to his biddings. I need to find a way quickly to get Norma away from his grasps, but I don't know how and it frustrates me.

* * *

I found her eldest son Dylan walking along the streets. I stopped the truck and rolled down the window.

"Dylan Massett?" I asked though I already knew who he is.

"Yeah", he answered.

"Get in the car", I ordered.

"What? What for?" he asked.

"Just get in", I insisted and he did.

I took us somewhere no one can see us or hear us. He looked so nervous. Maybe he thinks he did something wrong and that I'm about to put bullet in his head.

"I know you work for Gil Turner", I started.

"Listen, I didn't mean to piss anyone. I just need the money and I don't take stuff. I just guard them. That's all", he immediately started explaining.

"Okay, stop. I am not here to bury your body in the woods. I brought you here to talk about your mom", I said.

He frowned and seemed to be disappointed. Then, his face shifts to being disappointed, to curious, to suspicious.

"Norma? What about her? Is she in trouble?" he fired the questions.

"I am not sure that you know but yes, she is. Your mother is seeing one of my deputies, Zack Shelby. He's using your mother and she's letting him because she doesn't, he will do something to hurt her. Now, I want to help her but I can't just shoot Shelby. He's a public official and I need something to go along. This is where you come in", I answered.

By the look on his face, he knows what kind of trouble his mother is into. He probably knows about what happened to her before he got here. Part of me wishes he could've arrived sooner, maybe that awful thing won't happen to Norma if Dylan's around. Maybe.

"Tell me what to do", he said.

"I need you to ask around your work…space about him. I know he used to get involved with the drug business before he became my first deputy. I need to know everything and especially why he left. There has to be something we can use against him that would help your mother", I instructed.

It's an easy task. If he's good enough, he will get the answers we need.

"Okay, I'll do it", he agreed. He seems mature for his age. I've seen a lot of young man his age and they still fool around acting like teenagers but not this one. Dylan is different. He then sighed out loud. "I told her it's a bad idea", he muttered.

"What is a bad idea?" I asked.

"It's just that…I caught them at the motel. I didn't really see the actual…she went out of one of the motel room and he came out next. I confronted her about it. The night before that. I saw Norman broke in his house probably trying to get that stupid belt but Shelby came home. I knocked on the door pretending to ask where the gas station is so he can get out of there. When I asked Norman about it, he said there's a girl chained to his basement but he can't help her", he answered.

A girl chained? Why am I hearing this just now?

"Norman told Norma about it but she didn't believe him. Then, she said she went down there to check if he really has a girl in his basement and she said that it's a storage room, no girl", he added.

If what Norman saw was real, Shelby must've cleaned it up. Norma was a little late in discovering the girl.

"Alright…I'll deal with this. You do as I ask and I will take care of the rest", I said.

He nodded.

"Thanks for doing this…for Norma", he replied.

* * *

I started doing some digging about sexual trade of girls in town. Few years ago, there was rumor going on about that kind of business. Keith was supposed to be involved but when I confronted him about it, he denied everything. He even gave me a tour of the motel to show me he had nothing to do with it. I never found any evidence of that business. It's the first time I heard about it again. Norman couldn't have just conjured up that idea on his own. I think he really did see something down Shelby's business and if he did and he's telling everyone about it, he's putting himself and his mother at risk. If Shelby is involved in that kind of thing, he will do anything to protect himself.

A few hours after my talk with Dylan, he called me to tell me what he found out. I was right. There's a reason why Shelby left the drug business and that is to move to another one that will make him earn a lot more. He ventured into sexual trade business with Keith Summers. What Norman saw was real. I found my leverage.

* * *

**SO I TWISTED EVERYTHING HERE...ALEX FORMED THE COVER STORY BY MAKING IT LOOK LIKE HE KNEW SHELBY'S BUSINESS ALL ALONG AND THAT HE'S ONTO HIM SO I WENT WITH THAT. IT'S HARD TO IMAGINE ALEX BEING CLUELESS ABOUT HIS DEPUTY. I CAN'T STOP WRITING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NORMA**

I can't believe what I just found out. The girl Norman was telling me about was real. He and Emma found her at Keith Summers' boat. All this time, Norman was telling the truth and I didn't believe him. I was an idiot. Dylan and Norman went back to the boat to try and get the belt back. I was told that Sheriff was working on a way to nail Zack without compromising his position as Sheriff. I sent Emma home few hours ago so she can rest. The stress of staying up all night is not good to her body and I don't want her father to mad at me about neglecting his daughter's health.

I shouldn't have said yes to Zack when he asked to have sex with me down at the motel. What was I thinking? The girl was right there and I brought her captor in the said premises. I could have just taken him inside the house away from that poor girl. Now, he's out there in the woods chasing after her with a gun. I know he's going to kill her. I just know it. I saw it in his eyes. I put my hand on my back. This is going to hurt in the morning, if I get to live that long.

Dylan and Norman pulled over in front of me. My two knights in shining armor all grown up. I got up trying to pretend that I am in no pain.

"We found the belt. It's over. He doesn't have any leverage on you now", Dylan said.

I would like to smile at the news but I know it wouldn't last long.

"One more thing, Norma. Norman is going to move in with me. He's not going to live with you anymore", he added.

The thought of Zack just being out there with a gun disappeared completely from my mind. I don't understand what just happened. I couldn't say anything so I just frowned.

"We will pack up his things and he's moving in with me", Dylan said.

I have to say something. Norman just looked at me without explaining himself on why he would want to leave me. After everything we've been through, he will leave me just like that?

"Shelby is here. He found the girl. He's in the woods right now chasing after her with a gun. He's going to kill her. Norman, is what he said true?" I finally said and then asked Norman.

I can see the panic look on their faces but I am not going to let this go. My two sons conspiring to leave me, is that what's happening here? Am I such a bad mother that they just thought it's best to leave me alone?

"We need to go, Norma", Dylan muttered.

"No. Answer me, Norman", I insisted.

Norman looked me right in the eye and asked, "Did you kill my father?".

Dylan put that thought in his head. He asked me few days back how I was able to afford to buy the motel and the house. I told him it's Sam's insurance. I know Dylan immediately think I killed Sam to get the insurance. Norman never said anything about that day or asked any questions. He doesn't remember anything. I don't want him to remember anything about that day. It's easier to just admit now that I did kill his dad but that would mean he will hate me forever. I can't stand him hating me. I can't tell him the truth either.

"No, honey. I didn't", I answered.

Before anyone can say anything, Zack came in the scene with a gun pointed behind my head. I can feel the cold metal on my head. My heart stopped, I think. It's cold out here but I felt warm like the air suddenly halted. I am now just waiting for him to pull the trigger and blow my head off. What does it matter now? My sons want to leave me. Norman thinks I killed his father and Dylan thinks I'm a bad mother so I guess dying is the best solution to my endless suffering. Dylan has a stable job and he can support Norman. It looks like he's willing to take the responsibility anyway. It's time for me to go.

* * *

I didn't hear what they were talking about. I saw Dylan put down his gun on the ground and Zack picked it up without removing the gun on my head. We all walked back up the house. It felt like Sam all over again even the way he holds his gun, it looks like just Sam. I watched him handcuffed my boys to the post in the dining area. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything to help them. Then, I saw Zack points his gun on Norman and then to Dylan like he can't decide which one he will kill first. He will kill my boys.

"It wasn't them", I intervened.

They all turned to me.

"It was me, Zack. I knew about the girl. I saw her but I can't get her out of there so I told her I will be back. When you caught me in the basement, I was supposed to get her out but you already moved her. It was all me", I lied.

Dylan is eyeing me to stop taking the blame. Norman is giving me the same look. It was him who found the girl but I am not going to let Zack put bullets in their heads.

"I'm sorry but I just felt for that girl. I don't know what kind of business you're in but I have to get her out because she's so sick. You've given her too much drugs", I lied some more.

I can literally see the smoke coming out of Zack's nose. He's getting really upset and I am about to take the hit like I always do.

"You ruined everything, Norma. I am willing to take care of you and your boys for the rest of my life but you have to ruin everything. I covered up for you!" he exclaimed and that made something in me snapped.

"You used me! You never wanted to help me unless you will get something in return. We both know that. You hid that belt so you can use it as leverage on me. You could've thrown it away, make it disappear but you kept it. You don't care about me at all, Zack. All you want is someone you can screw anytime you want!" I yelled and that was it.

Like a slow motion, his fist met my face and I fell off the chair onto the floor. Everything is running on slow motion in my eyes. I felt a sting on my head. I guess he's pulling my hair. I felt a jolt of pain on my torso and it made it difficult for me to breathe. I tried to look at my boys and I can see Dylan trying to break the post angrily. Norman shut his eyes to avoid seeing what's happening. They can't see this. With all the strength I got left, I crawled away from the dining area. If only I can reach the kitchen, that's far enough so they wouldn't see this horrible mess.

"You think you can get away from me?" Zack asked

I didn't have to do much. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into the kitchen. It hurts but it's way faster than me crawling my way there. Then, he did something familiar. It's so familiar I have to stop myself from throwing up. He pinned me down the kitchen table and handcuffed me to it. Does he always carry that much handcuffs with him? Instead of using a cutter to cut off my underwear like what Keith Summers' did, he tore it off right off my skin the way Sam used to do. I couldn't scream, couldn't say anything. It's like I'm reliving two nightmares at the same time. It's like a combination of what Keith did to me and what Sam used to do to me. I can feel myself dying and I'm not even bleeding physically. It's too much but if it means my sons are safe back there, it's worth it.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S PRETTY VIOLENT BUT IT JUST FELT RIGHT. I WANT TO SHOW MAYBE THAT SINCE DYLAN WASN'T AWARE OF HOW MUCH HIS MOTHER LOVES HIM BECAUSE SHE'S NOT GOOD AT SHOWING IT, THIS AWFUL THING CAN BE A WAY TO SHOW HIM THAT, BY HER USING HERSELF TO PROTECT THEM FROM SHELBY. BY THE WAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FROM DYLAN'S POV. I GOT THE ENTIRE DAY OFF SO I'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO WRITE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DYLAN**

She's doing it again. It's been a long time since I saw her do this. When I was a kid, Sam would like to unleash his wrath on me and Norman but especially me. Norma, in order to protect us, will do anything to make him mad at her. She would start complaining about the house, how stupid he is, how she knows he fools around with whores all over town. Then a blow to the face will follow that. Norma will land on the floor with tears on her eyes. I will do what I always do which is to cover Norman's eyes. Sam will continue to beat her while she's down on the floor. Then, she will look at me and she will mouth 'Run and Hide' to me and that's my cue to grab Norman and take him to our room to hide.

Norma is doing that again. She didn't find the girl. Norman did. She's claiming it so he will be angry at her. Is she trying to kill herself? This guy is nothing like Sam. Shelby is a stone-cold killer. He is someone who can kill a person without blinking and can pose a smile in front of the public few seconds after like nothing happened.

Then, he hit her on her face and she fell on the floor. It's really happening like I'm experiencing déjà vu. I turned to Norman who is obviously terrified.

"Norman…look at me", I called and he did. "Close your eyes", I ordered.

"What?" he asked in confusion. I think he's going on a shock.

"Close your eyes!" I almost yelled and he did.

He can't see all of these. He will be traumatized if he's not yet already. I met Norma's eyes while she's down on the floor, Shelby still beating the shit out of her. I wanted to tell her to stop lying and tell him the truth that she got nothing to do with that girl, that it wasn't her fault. I wanted her to stop taking the blame to save us but I know she will never listen. She never did listen to me.

I told her once before that we should leave Sam. I told her we can move to another place and we can start over. She completely dismissed my idea so I didn't come home that night. When I snuck back to grab my stuff, I saw Norman on the hall with his toys. Sam was passed out in the kitchen and I couldn't find Norma. I asked Norman where's everyone that day.

_"They're all tired. We went out last night. Mom said we're leaving and we just need to find you and get you but we never found you. We went to a lot of houses but you're not there. Then, Dad found us. He made us go inside the car and we drove back here. I think he has a gun and he's pointing it on Mother. She said that it's just a toy though. Then, she asked me to run back here and hide so I did. I hid under their bed because it's bigger than mine but they came in. It's weird. I heard Mom making weird noises but I know it sounded like it hurt. Then, her hand fell on the floor so I grabbed it and held her hand to let her know I was there for her", he answered._

Guilt crept all over me. If I hadn't run away that night, we would be able to leave, all of us. I left Norman and went to check on Norma in her room. She's asleep on the bed. I saw her underwear tossed across the floor. It's torn apart. I wanted to tell her I'm sorry but I got scared when I heard Sam downstairs so I grabbed my stuff and ran away, never came back.

I never told her I remembered everything. Norman doesn't seem to remember about that now. He was too young but I remembered. I don't how to handle it so I just decided to be angry at her for being so weak. I got angry because she never had the guts to leave that monster and for letting him hurt me and Norman. It was wrong but it worked for me. I was able to function and sleep at night but I know it's wrong.

Norma started crawling away from the room. I know what she's doing. She's sparing us from seeing what this monster's doing to her. I tried my best to break the post but it's tough. My wrists are already burning from too much friction on the cold metal around it. Norman still has his eyes closed which is good. I wish I can cover his ears too to spare him completely from this nightmare. Then, Shelby dragged her by her hair and took her to the kitchen. I couldn't see what's happening but I can hear Norma struggling. Then, I heard something that made my stomach turn. It's a sound of a piece of fabric being ripped apart followed by Shelby groaning and lot of loud banging. I know right away what he's doing to her.

"Dylan", Norman called with his eyes closed. I know he knew what's happening as well.

"Just keep your eyes closed, Norman", I ordered once again and he obeyed.

I couldn't hear her anymore. Did she pass out? Did he hit her too hard and she went unconscious? What if she got serious concussions with possible brain damage? I couldn't hear her voice. Why can't I hear her voice? What if she's dead? What if that monster had killed her?

I was about to call out her name so I can get any response from her when my eyes caught her phone on the floor. I didn't see it there before. It's always inside her skirt pocket and those pockets are deep. I know that because I used to help her fold the clothes. It couldn't just fall off her pocket. No. She left it there. When she's down on the floor, she found a chance to take it out of her pocket and leave on the floor. Then, she pushed it under the table as she crawled away from us. Shelby didn't notice it because he's too focused on beating her. Norma managed it to slip it close enough for my leg to reach it. A strand of hope sparked in me. I worked my way to get the phone under the table which didn't take much since I got long legs and she knows that.

Once I got the phone, I pushed it behind me until my tied up hand can reach it. When I saw the screen, it's already set up to dial Sheriff Romero. She wanted me to call Romero and so I did. I can't put it in my ear so I just have to say my message and hung up before Shelby comes back.

"Listen, I can't talk right now and hear what you'll say because I'm handcuffed to the post so just listen. Shelby is here. He handcuffed me and Norman to the post. He's in the kitchen right now beating Norma. Please, come as soon as you can. I don't know what's happening there. Hurry", I said and then hung up and kicked the phone away from me.

* * *

**IT'S DARK, I KNOW, BUT IT'S FUN TO WRITE FROM DYLAN'S PERSPECTIVE. I DID THIS SO I CAN FORM A BRIDGE WHERE IT WILL INVOLVE ALEX BECAUSE THIS IS A NORMERO FANFIC AFTER ALL SO A DYLAN CHAPTER WAS BORN. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALEX**

I wish this SUV can go any faster. Highway 88 is not that far from the town but it seems like that to me at this moment. Dylan and Norman are handcuffed to the post which means Norma got no one to save her from that asshole Shelby. He said that he is beating her in the kitchen. All the worst thoughts flooding my brain. All the what ifs and the possibility of Norma being dead all because I was too slow to help her. I was worried first on how things are going to backfire on me if I went after Shelby. I should've just shot him in the head that night Norma confessed to him what she did to Keith Summers, when I figured he will just use her. I should've walked out of the car, busted in the front door and put bullets into his body. I was too slow and now Norma and her family are in danger.

I immediately saw Shelby's truck when I arrived. I didn't bother killing the engine of my SUV. I ran up the stupid stairs and went in the house. Just as I went in, I heard yelling from the dining area of the house. I found Shelby going crazy on Dylan as he shouted words at him. Norman has his eyes closed. I put up my gun and pointed it at Shelby.

"Drop the gun, Deputy", I said.

I can't just shoot him without warning. I got witnesses in the room so I can't bend the rule. He turned to me with surprised look on his face.

"Sheriff, I didn't know you make house calls", he greeted while panting. He's been busy.

"I know about the sex trade business you got going on with Keith Summers. I know everything. Now, put the gun down or I will kill you", I warned.

It is only fair. I gave him warning so it's not going to be merciless act to shoot him in the head.

"I get it. She's banging you too. She has that way, Sheriff. Gotta give it to her. She knows how to use her beauty to get what she wants", he teased before turning serious. "I'm sorry, Sheriff, but I can't", he muttered.

I already know his next move. It's a gift. I just know when bad guys are about to draw their weapon and attempt to use it. My finger is faster than his and I pulled the trigger three times. Next thing I know, Shelby is dead on the floor. I went in to check if he's really dead. Yup, it's official. I took the keys from his pocket and uncuffed Dylan first and then I handed him it to him to take care of his brother.

"Where is your mother?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen I think", Dylan answered.

"Go. Take your brother outside and get in my SUV. Wait there until I say otherwise", I ordered.

Norman still has his eyes closed. I don't want to push it on why but Dylan seems to be aware of it. I took the keys back from him when he uncuffed Norman. Dylan and his brother went out the house while I headed to the kitchen. I stopped walking when I saw Norma on the kitchen floor, her right arm still handcuffed to table's leg. Her head is bleeding bad. She got bruises all over and her lip is bleeding as well. Not far from her, I noticed a white piece of fabric. I didn't dare go near it. I already know. She's unconscious and I can tell she's been unconscious for a while because her right hand is already turning purple from being hang like that. I quickly knelt before her and uncuffed her. She fell quickly but I was able to catch her.

"I need a medic at Bates Motel, Highway 88. There's been an incident", I radioed.

Norma will be pissed I called it in. She doesn't want this to go public because it will ruin her business but I already got the story running in my head. Her business will be just fine. After all of these, she doesn't deserve another problem on her way.

* * *

Dylan and Norman went with their mother to the hospital while I explained about the shootout in Bates' house. No one dared argue with me as everyone knows Shelby was shady even though he got a clean record. I also had a good talk with the local newspaper and the reporter understood perfectly how the story will be written. Once my job was done as Sheriff, I went to the hospital to check on the Bates' family.

I found Dylan and Norman sitting side by side on the hallway. Norman has his eyes open this time while Dylan got his hand around his little brother.

"How you guys doing?" I asked.

"Better. The doctors are still checking up on Norma. No one has said a word to us yet. We don't how's she doing", Dylan answered.

Norman remains quiet. I think the poor kid is in shock.

"Don't worry. I'll ask around. Why don't you two get something to eat at the cafeteria? I'll call when I know something", I suggested.

What would Norma say if she finds out that I saved her sons from being murdered by Zack Shelby only to let them starve to death? She's too stubborn and I don't have the energy anymore to banter with her when she wakes up.

"Alright. Call me when something came up", Dylan agreed and he took Norman with him.

I then went to the doctors to ask about Norma. She's in bad shape when I found her.

"You're not an immediate family, Sheriff", Dr. White said.

"Just cut the crap…her boys are at the cafeteria. I was asked to tell them about her status so spill", I insisted. He sighed at his defeat.

"Fine. Mrs. Bates will make it if that's what you're hoping to hear. She's got a lot of injuries, fractured ribs, major concussion, dislocated shoulder, and she lost a lot of blood but she will pull through", he said.

"No possible brain damage?" I asked.

"No but that's not what we're worried about. There's bruising in her inner thighs so I did a rape test and I was right. It's not pretty, Sheriff. I had seen a lot of rape victims came in this hospital but what she just went through was awful. Physically, she will be fine. She will heal. Mentally and emotionally, I don't see that happening anytime soon so she will need support system because this will give her nightmares for I don't know how long", he answered.

* * *

**I KNOW IN THE SERIES, NORMAN HAD A BLACKOUT WHEN SHELBY HIT NORMA BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO BE THAT EXTREME YET FOR HIM. DESPITE KNOWING HOW THE SHOW WILL END, I HAD HOPES THAT HE WILL FIND A WAY TO DEAL WITH HIS ILLNESS. MAYBE I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT WORK LIKE THAT HERE...SOMEHOW. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DYLAN**

I watched Norman played with his food. He can't eat and I don't blame him. Aside from what just happened, the food in here sucks. They got nothing on Norma's cooking. Still, he needs to eat.

"Norman, you need to finish that. Norma will kill me if she finds out that I allowed you to skip meal", I said.

It's not an exaggeration. Norma is hard on nutrition and the importance of healthy foods and stuff like that. She can go for a day lecturing about it and I don't want to endure that. Norman obeyed and started eating his food. I know he's still scared and he worries a lot for her. He's not like me. He's sensitive. I always blamed Norma for raising Norman to be like that but it's not her fault. He had witnessed so much when he's a kid. It's only natural for him to be the way he is right now. It's a surprise actually that he's polite and everything. Most people who went to that ordeal turned out to be reckless and violent, more like me, I guess.

"Dylan, is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know, Norman. I honestly don't. You know her. She's a fighter. She's always been a fighter. It will take more than Shelby to put her down. She will make it", I answered.

I meant every word of that. Norma is not the type of person who goes down without a fight. The instances she let other people hurt her are the ones that involved us. If it's just her, I don't think anyone will be able to touch her like that. She will put up a fight. I know that.

"Why does she have to always do that? Take the blame…she always does that, even when we're kids. When you left, Dad was always angry at me because I was the only kid left. Mother will then complained about the curtains or his clothes just to annoy him and he will not be mad at me anymore. He will be mad at her like really mad. Sometimes she will tell me to go run and hide but sometimes she can't because he's hurting her. I guess she always thought you'll be there to get me out but you're not there anymore. You left. Why did you left us? You could've taken us with you, you know. We could've left all of us", he suddenly said.

My tongue left my body. I don't know what to say to him. I have no idea they noticed my disappearance in that house. Norma was always preoccupied with taking care of Norman and dealing with Sam that I just thought it won't matter if I left. Norman was too young anyway. I was wrong. They noticed. I let them down. I left them there to live with a monster when I could just woke her up that day and told her that we were leaving. I found a social worker who would take us to a safe place away from Sam but I got scared. I became selfish and I saved myself.

"I'm sorry, Norman. I got too scared of Sam. I don't want to live like that and I just have to get out. Sorry if I abandoned you guys. I'm sorry if I took all my anger on you and Norma. I know it's not fair. I was stupid. I still am", I apologized. It's the best I can do.

"You're not stupid, Dylan. Mother will never like that you say that yourself. She thinks you're brilliant and strong. She admires how you were able to survive on your own and how independent you are. That's why I want to be like you when I am old enough. I just want to finish school first because I don't want to guard weeds", he said.

He wasn't joking. He meant all of it. I thought Norma hated me for first and foremost, for leaving and for being so rude at her and Norman. I never knew she thinks that about me. I sure as hell didn't know Norman look up to me. He waited for my reaction and I can see the smile on his face forming about the last part of what he said. I gave in and laughed along with him.

"Yeah, I think it's best if you finish school first, Norman. You can guard more important things in the world other than weeds. You can earn a lot more too so then I can retire and you can support me and Norma", I joked and it made him laugh more.

"Oh, so you're going to make me work while you and Mother live in luxury?" he asked and I nodded.

"That's right", I answered and that made the laughter go on for a good five minutes.

Once the laughter subsided, the seriousness of the situation came back to us. Our mother is in the hospital fighting for her life and we can't do a thing.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have kept that belt in the first place, Dylan. None of these would've happen if I hadn't kept it. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't understand why I did it", Norman started blaming himself.

"Stop it. It's not your fault. Shelby was a monster and it's all his fault. Don't ever blame yourself. You're a nice person, Norman", I said.

He went silent for a moment and then looked back at me.

"Dylan…you were wrong about what you said when we're at Keith's boat…about Mother killing Dad for insurance", he suddenly said.

I frowned.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When you asked me to close my eyes so I wouldn't see what's happening, I had these memories coming back at me about that day. I've been thinking about it since we got here that maybe it's all just a dream or hallucinations but I know it's real. It happened. I was at the kitchen making chocolate shake when Mother and Dad started arguing in the living room. He's mad about the bill because Mother bought new curtains. They were arguing and the next thing I heard was the him hitting her. I heard Mother yelling for him to stop. I don't know what happened. I got so angry and I just snapped, Dylan. I threw the shake onto the sink and walked to the living room. Dad got Mom's hair on his hand and he's pushing her towards the floor. Then, I hit his head with the blender. Dylan…I killed my father", he answered.

* * *

**IN THE SHOW, IT WAS NORMA WHO TOLD DYLAN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH SAM. I MADE IT LIKE THIS TO SHOW SOME BOND BETWEEN THE BROTHERS AND THAT TO SHOW THAT NORMAN TRUSTS HIM ENOUGH TO REVEAL THE TRUTH. I THREW IN ALSO SOME ISSUES LIKE NORMAN NOT BEING OKAY THAT DYLAN LEFT THEM. I AM JUST PLAYING AROUND HERE, LOL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NORMA**

The house looked like a mess when they took me home. I spent three weeks at the hospital because of what happened. According to the doctors, I was lucky to have survived all those injuries at all. In my head, I was thinking it's nothing. Injuries and me are like brother and sister. I grew up with it so it doesn't bother me anymore. I can smell the strong cleaning chemical coming from the dining room. I know Dylan has already cleaned that area where Zack died. Still, I can't shake off the idea of him bleeding to death in there.

Norman took over the opening of the motel and with the help of Emma, they were able to make it run smoothly. I saw a couple of guests earlier and it made me happy. Sheriff made sure that the news won't mention anything about the motel or my house. Our names are not written as well. He protected our privacy and our business and I couldn't be more grateful.

I was told at the hospital to see a counselor. They think it will help with my recovery but I declined. I don't need a therapist. I can handle it myself. I've done this hundred times before and this won't be any different. I stashed the pain meds in the medicine cabinet. I don't use them really but I kept it there just in case someone might need them.

After settling back, I started making something in the kitchen. Dylan made it a point to throw my old table and replaced with a new one. He said he can't eat on it after two incidents that involved that table and I couldn't agree more. Norman is back at school so it's just me and Dylan today.

"What are you doing?" he asked from behind me.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm making us lunch", I answered.

"You're not supposed to do this stuff. You need to rest. You need to be in your bedroom lying down", he said like our roles are reversed.

I looked at him and scoffed.

"Dylan, it's not the first time I was injured. I think you know that better than anyone. I'll be fine. Besides, I've been on bed for three weeks. I need to move or I will go crazy and cooking makes me calm so just let me make something for us", I explained.

He knows better than to fight me especially when it comes to food and cooking. I know he's thinking of suggesting ordering something but he also knows I will give him a whole speech about it so he accepted defeat.

"Fine. If I see you winced or any sign of pain, you will drop everything and you will rest", he agreed.

I flashed him a smile. I won.

"Thank you by the way for taking care of everything here when I was at the hospital. I know Norman couldn't handle it all by himself", I said.

He's planning on getting his own place and moving away from me but he stayed and took care of everything.

"You're welcome. I don't want Norman to burn this place", he teased.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes around. Then, I turned around and continued making something.

"Norma", he called.

I wished he would drop that. Why can't he call me Mom? I know it's a rhetorical question. I turned back to him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know this might not be the best time but I need to tell it to you. When we were at the hospital, Norman and I were talking. He said that during that night, when I told him to close his eyes, he said he remembered what happened the day that Sam died", he answered.

I can feel my heart pounding fast.

"He said that it was him who killed Sam and not you. He said that he's hurting you and he hit him in the head with a blender. He said the reason why he can't remember all of those before is must have a blackout", Dylan added.

This is not happening. I spent a great deal of effort to shove it away to spare my boy and now he remembers.

"Norma", I heard Dylan called but I can't get out of my head.

I am getting suck in a void and I can't get out. What if Norman suddenly feels so guilty that he decides to do something stupid like turn himself to the police? He always loved his father even though he's a monster. What if he hurt himself as punishment? I can't lose him all because he defended me from his dad.

"Norma, are you okay?"

He can't go to prison either. He will literally dissolve in there. Those bad guys will eat him alive.

"Norma, talk to me…"

Some people might take him and put him in an institution where the patients are being sedated all the time like what happened to my mother. It's the worst. Norman will lose himself. He wouldn't be Norman anymore.

I suddenly felt hands tightly grabbed my shoulders and shook my entire body.

"Norma!" Dylan called to my face.

I blinked and stared at him in surprise. How did he get close to me so fast? He was standing by the door just a few seconds ago.

"Are you okay? You just spaced out", he asked with full concern on his face.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking", I answered.

"Yeah? You looked so pale. I thought you travelled to another planet", he said. That's an exaggeration. "So, is it true? Did he do it? Did you cover it up for him?" he asked.

I know I'm not getting away with it, not with Dylan.

"Yes. It's true. He only did it to protect me. I tried talking to him but he blacked out so I put him in his room and I made it all look like an accident. He's innocent of it. He doesn't know what he was doing. Now, you understand why I'm so protective of Norman. Why I can't let him go. I don't know if that will happen again and I need to protect him. It will only take a single mistake for that secret to come out and it will ruin Norman's life. Now, you know the truth Dylan so it's either you help me or you get out of my way", I answered.

* * *

**IT'S AWESOME HOW MUCH ONE CAN COME UP WITH IN A DAY! I REALLY MADE A PRODUCTIVE DAY OFF ALTHOUGH I CAN'T SAY MUCH ABOUT THE HOUSE CHORES. MORE TO COME!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ALEX**

It kept me awake at night just thinking about how Shelby had hurt Norma. I was the first one to see her in that hospital room. I thought it's best to know what she looked like so I can prepare Dylan and Norman. She got beat up worse than the scum bags I've locked up in prison. I was told that Norma refused to see a doctor after she's discharged. Dylan also pitched the idea to her but he said she dismissed it completely. He said that she told him it's not the first time she went through that and that she can handle it. I have no doubts about how strong she is but she doesn't have to be alone to deal with it.

I would love to be there for her but the drug war in this town is getting crazy. After Jerry Martin, Gil Turner was murdered. No one knows who did it. I talked with Nick Ford and he said they got nothing to do with it. He's still mad that I can't crack who killed his daughter, Blair. Of course, it's not that simple. Blair dated a lot of men and it's hard to track them all down, although one in particular caught my attention. With Gil Turner being killed, Zane returned to White Pine Bay. I am not too happy about it but that's how things work here. Someone always fills up the position. It's natural but the thing that made me curious is his arrival date. Someone tipped me off that he arrived in this town the day Blair Watson died. I know she used to see me him before mostly to annoy her father but it's too big of a coincidence to ignore. It is possible that Zane thought it is a good way to get revenge on Nick Ford because they think they're the ones who killed Gil Turner. If that's true, then I am looking for the nastiest drug war ever that will happen in White Pine Bay.

Dylan is the one I go to whenever I have questions. He's reliable and he still thinks he owes me from saving them from Shelby.

"How's your mother doing?" I asked when we met outside of town.

"As well as can be expected…honestly, I think she's just faking it, the smile. I know sometimes she will lock herself up in the bathroom and ran the water so she can cry without us hearing her. She kept mostly to herself and she always clean stuff even when they're not dirty. I tried talking to her about therapy but she doesn't want to do it. I don't know how else to help her when she won't let me", he answered.

I feel sorry for the poor kid. He's at the age where he should be worrying about himself and his life but here he is thinking of his mother and trying to be the one she can count on.

"Just be there for her. That's all you can do. She will open up in time. Norma is the kind of person who tries to keep it together until she can't. She will talk soon. Just give her time", I advised.

Dylan looked at me for a moment and then smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, you've only known her for a short period of time and you already know how to handle her", he answered.

I'm not sure I can handle Norma. She's a handful.

"Well, I had my fair share of her yelling at me in my office. She terrorized my staff to the point that our receptionist kept on resigning", I teased and that made him laugh. "Don't worry too much, okay? I know the business around here is about to go wild so you need to save all your energy for that", I warned.

"I know", he replied.

* * *

I was at my office when I got a call on the radio. There are dozens of men in my office but someone decided to call me directly.  
"What?" I answered.

"Sheriff, you need to come to your house right now", Deputy Hanson said.

I grabbed my coat and drove to my house. I have no idea what's happening but it sounded urgent. When I got there, I saw the blazing fire that's eating my house. Someone torched my goddamn house.

"Jesus…what the hell happened?" I asked them.

"We don't know. No one saw anything", Hanson answered.

I know who did this. I paid Zane a visit this morning right after I talked to Dylan. I asked him questions about Blair Watson and his smug face told me that he's up to something. I didn't know this was that. All my stuff was in there.

"Put out the fire. Let me know if there's anything savable from there. I need to go shopping for clothes", I said and then left.

* * *

I spent the night in my SUV. After I went shopping, I drove to Bates Motel. There's no other place I can go to. Well, not exactly true, because there are dozens of motels in town but I like this one and it's far enough from the main town that I can avoid the eyes of people wondering why I am staying in a motel.

"Alex, what do you want?" Norma asked as soon as I came in the office.

"You may need to rework your greetings to your guests", I suggested.

She rolled her eyes around the usual way she does.

"I need to book a room", I said.

I saw her eyes lit up in curiosity. Mainly, I think she is thinking that I got a girl in my car that I need to screw.

"How long will you be staying?" she asked as she looks at my credit card.

"Uhmmm…few months, I guess", I answered.

She turned her head back to me in surprise. She didn't ask any question but I can see it in her face.

"Someone torched my house", I answered her unsaid question.

"What? Oh my god…who would do that?" she asked but didn't let me answer. "Jeez, these people here are the worst. You know what, you don't need to check in. You can stay at the house with us. It's much more comfortable than the motel room", she offered.

"There's no need, Norma. I appreciate it but it's fine. I work a lot anyways", I declined politely.

She looked at me for a few moments before handing me the key.

"Alright, but if you need anything, just go up the house", she said with a smile.

* * *

**I HAVE DECIDED TO SKIP THE ABERNATHY PART OF THE SHOW. IT'S MY LEAST FAVORITE TO BE HONEST AND I THINK IT'S BEEN ESTABLISHED THAT ALEX WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT NORMA SO THERE'S NO NEED TO INCLUDE THE PART WHERE HE KILLED HIM TO SAVE HER. THAT'S IT FOR TODAY. I'LL CONTINUE WRITING TOMORROW. ENJOY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NORMA**

It's nice to have Sheriff Romero staying at the motel. Somehow, it makes me feel safe knowing that he's there, just a few feet away in case I need help. I didn't dare push for answer on why anyone would torch his house. This town is not like any ordinary town. I still don't understand how it work and honestly, I don't want to. The bypass road is still happening and I don't know how to stop it especially since I am the only business that will get hit by it. Everyone is excited about that stupid road because it will boost the town's economy. How can I compete with that?

I tried bringing my concern to the city council but all they did was mock me and I wasn't able to control my temper. I ended up calling the Lee Berman a dick in front of everyone. It's not a smart move especially for someone who's trying to fight for her business but that guy deserved it. The real estate agent who sold me the house and the motel is also a dick for not telling me about the bypass road. He just wanted to make a sell.

Christine asked me to come to one of her parties last night. I met her at the grocery store few days back. She seems nice. Of course, it's pretty obvious she's one of the rich and privileged people of White Pine Bay but she's been nice to me. I can't say no to her so I went. It's a nice party. Thanks to Alex's cover story, no one knows about what happened with Shelby. They think I'm one of the educated ones in this town. You have to fake it until you make it, right?

On that same night, I met a man named Nick Ford. He said he's interested in my fight against the bypass road. I am not sure why but he's willing to help. He gave me his card and told me to call him so we can chat. It's the first time since I learned about the bypass that I found hope. All of our money are tied up to the place so I can't afford to have it go under.

I was lost in my contemplation that I didn't realize Sheriff just came out of his room to get some ice. I went out of the office to ask him some advice about the bypass road when I noticed something odd.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked as soon as I saw the cut on his forehead.

"I need to beat the shit out of somebody", he answered then turned arounde.

"You're sticking your hand in an ice bucket. Have you cleaned that cut?" I asked again. It looks like a nasty cut too. He turned back.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, did you take my clothes?" he answered then asked me back.

I did that. I cleaned his room when he's out. I couldn't help it but take his laundry because it looks like a mess.

"You mean the heap you left all over your room? I washed them. They're upstairs", I answered.

It really did look like a mess. I don't know how he can sleep with all those clothes flying around.

"I don't remember asking you to take care of my laundry", he snapped.

Well, he must have a hard day at work.

"I know you. Now, come with me upstairs before that get infected. I'm not taking no for an answer", I insisted.

* * *

It's the first time that he's been back at the house since that night. He looked around and noticed the changes including the new table. We stayed silent as I cleaned his cut.

"Alex…can I call you Alex? It's stupid to call you Sheriff at this point", I asked.

He looked at me in the same puzzled look he's been giving me since we met.

"Sure, you can call me Alex", he answered.

"Good…you know I'm trying to become more social in this town. I wanted to fight the bypass so I have to know the people. I met this guy last night. I don't know if you know him, Nick Ford", I said.

Alex's eyes widened at the sound of his name. It's not a good sign.

"Nick Ford is in the drug business. You're not involved with him, are you?" he asked.

What is going on with this town? Why is it everyone I meet is involved with drugs or criminal activities?

"No, I'm not involved with anything at all. I was just wondering if you know him. He said he likes to help me fight the bypass", I answered.

He doesn't have to tell me. I can see it in his eyes. He's worried. He's stoic exterior wants to hide that but his eyes don't lie. They never did to me.

"You want my advice? Stay away from him at all cost", he warned.

Is Nick Ford really that bad? He's an old man. How bad can it be?

"Sure", I agreed.

He looked at me for a few seconds like he's searching if I'm lying. To be honest, I don't know if I will follow his advice. I never had anyone as an ally in this town, except for Alex, although sometimes he's Alex, sometimes he's Sheriff. Nick Ford might be in the drug business which could mean he's pretty powerful and that would be a good thing for me. I suddenly felt his hand over mine.

"Norma, listen to me. Nick Ford is not interested in helping anyone other than himself. I know how much you need to stop the bypass from happening but Nick Ford isn't going to solve your problem", Alex said like he knows exactly what I'm thinking. He really do have that gift. It's scary.

"I know. I know that. Thank you for telling me. I'm glad that I know. You're good to go and there's your laundry", I replied.

Alex got up and picked up his clothes at the table and walked away without saying a word. What am I going to do now?

* * *

**SORRY FOR A CRAPPY CHAPTER. I STARTED WRITING IT THIS MORNING BUT HAVE TO STOP TO DO SOME HOUSE CHORES AND I KIND LOST MOMENTUM. I'LL DO BETTER ON THE NEXT ONES.**


	14. Chapter 14

**ALEX**

What does Nick Ford wants with Norma? It's not like she has anything to do with the main business of this town. She owns a motel that just opened. I doubt Nick Ford wants to invest in her motel. I still need to talk with him about this although I have to figure out a way where he will not see this as something he can use on me.

I arrived at the station and Deputy Hanson came in with the result of Blair Watson's autopsy.

"Two semen?" I asked just to confirm if I am reading it correctly.

"Yes, Sheriff. One matches Zane and the other one is still unknown. This is enough proof that Zane met Blair on that day she died which he denied before", Hanson answered.

He is right. This is enough to put Zane behind bars that is if he will get there. Once this news reached Nick Ford, he will not make it court.

"Issue a warrant for Zane", I ordered and Hanson leave the room right away.

* * *

Of course, Zane is nowhere to be found. Someone already tipped him off so he went on hiding. I would ask Dylan to find out where he is but I don't want to put the young man in danger so another idea came to mind.

Nick Ford arrived to meet me in the middle of the woods. As usual, he doesn't bring any men with him when meeting me. He trusts me enough to know that I will not put bullet in his head. I don't know what I did to deserve that trust though.

"You have news?" he asked.

I handed him the lab result from Blair's autopsy.

"That confirms Zane met your daughter that night, Nick. I confronted him about it when we're still suspecting him and he denied ever seeing her at all when he came back", I answered.

"Why would he lie?" he asked again.

"You and I both know why this type of people lie. We issued a warrant earlier today but he's gone. Someone tipped him off that we're going to arrest him", I answered.

He closed the file being unable to look further into his daughter's autopsy result. I don't blame his anger. I can't imagine how much it hurts to be the most powerful man in town but you were unable to protect your own child.

"Let me guess. You're giving me the permission to get my own justice", he said.

I nodded.

"That's right. I know you will kill him anyway whether I asked you to step out so you have my permission just don't drag anyone else along the way. You want Zane, go get him, him alone", I said.

He handed me the file back and nodded. We always reached an agreement about things. That's why all of these run smoothly in this town.

"One more thing. Leave Norma Bates. I know you're planning something. She's not in this business and she's been through a lot so leave her out of anything that you're planning", I said.

He looked at me curiously before smiling.

"Sure, Alex. You gave me what I wanted", he agreed and went inside his car.

* * *

It's already nine in the evening. Time flies when I'm at the office. Still no word about Zane which means Nick Ford hasn't got him yet. My eyes are so tired so I need to call this a day. I packed up and went to my SUV when Hanson came running.

"What?" I asked irritatingly.

"There's been an accident. Lee Berman is dead", he answered.

* * *

We went into the scene and yes, his car crashed and Lee Berman is dead. I asked if it's a foul play but none of them saw any sign of it. He must've been drinking while driving. It happened before and I gave him a ticket for it.

"Hanson, can you take over here? I'll call you tomorrow morning. I'll talk to his wife too", I said and he agreed.

* * *

When I got back in the motel, Norma is still at the office closing up. She's been working late as well. She came to me when he saw me arrived.

"Hey, what happened? You've been working this late?" she asked with a smile on her face. I hate to dump an awful news to her like this.

"You didn't hear the news?" I asked her back hoping she would say yes so I wouldn't have to inform her about it.

"No. What news?" she asked again.

"Lee Berman is dead. There's been an accident. His car crashed", I answered.

I saw the smile disappeared from her face. I don't like when that happens. I like seeing her smile. I like seeing her happy.

"Oh", she muttered.

At first, I thought she's genuinely sad about Lee Berman's death but then I started sensing something else. Did she know something?

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at me startled.

"What do you mean?" she threw the question back at me which is her first line of defense when she's hiding something.

"Norma…this is not the first time we've talked to each other. Do you know something?" I clarified my question.

There is that indecision in her eyes whether she will tell me what she knows or not. She is mentally debating.

"No, I was just shocked. That's all. I mean, I was so rude the last time I saw him. I wished I didn't call him a dick. I felt bad", she answered.

I heard about that circus at the council meeting. Frankly, I'm glad she called him that because he deserved it but I am getting this feeling she's not revealing the whole truth.

"Well, I think you should rest. You probably had a long day. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Alex", she said and the walked away.

* * *

**I KNOW THINGS ARE MOVING SLOWLY RIGHT NOW BUT I PROMISE IT WILL PAY OFF.**


	15. Chapter 15

**NORMA**

I am sure it's him. He told me my problem was Lee Berman. I only agreed because I thought we're just making conversations. I have no idea he will take it so literally and have him killed. I can't even look Alex in the eyes without divulging him the truth. What if he hates me forever? He warned me about him and told me to stay away and I didn't listen. When Nick called about wanting to have a meeting with me, I just went thinking it's no big deal, just a meeting. Then, I liked his idea on how we're going to fight. Submitting environmental complaint to stop the bypass and all that. I thought it's not so bad at all to work with him. It's not illegal to file an environmental complaint.

This is different. He just had someone killed and I can't stomach that it's because of me. Lee Berman was a dick but I don't think he deserved to die. He got family, kids. Somehow, I felt responsible for what happened to him.

I avoided Nick Ford and Alex for days after that night. I don't want to talk to any of them because I don't know what I will say. I am scared of Nick Ford and I am ashamed to talk to Alex. Norman and Emma are doing great at managing the motel although I think it's too early to pass the mantel to Norman. I'll probably wait until he's eighteen or nineteen to make him the manager.

I just finished working in the house when all the stuff about Lee Berman and Nick Ford started flooding my mind again. Everything is cleaned. I can't clean anything else. I grabbed the wall for support. It's getting harder and harder to breathe and my vision is starting to blur. What the hell is happening? Norman is down at the motel so I can't call him for help. Am I having a panic attack? Am I going to pass out? I hope not. Norman can't see me like this.

_Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…_

I managed to regulate my breathing and I started to feel better. I don't know what happened but I'm glad that's over. Maybe I should go down at the motel. Alex is already at the station so I won't be seeing him there. I walked towards the door and as soon as I opened it, Nick Ford came in the house. I almost stumbled as I stepped backwards away from him.

"Hello, Norma", he greeted.

He's looking very serious right now unlike all those times that we met.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while trying to hide my fear.

"You didn't answer any of my calls", he said.

"Oh, I've been very busy with the motel", I lied and it's a lousy lie.

"I thought you found out about what happened with Lee Berman and thought that it was me and you got scared", he guessed.

We reached the living room as I continued to step back and he continued to approach me.

"Did you? Did you kill Lee Berman?" I asked.

"Yes", he answered briefly but enough to send shivers down my spine. "Now, you know what I'm capable of. I helped you and you got what you wanted. It's my turn to ask something of you", he answered.

Alex was right. Nick Ford was never interested in stopping the bypass. He wanted something in return. I should've known all men are like this. How can I be so stupid?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to arrange a meeting between me and your son Dylan. I need to talk to him about something very important", he answered.

Dylan? What does he want with my son? Is he going to kill him? Things are not so good between us and I doubt I can talk to him at all.

"We're not on speaking terms right now", I admitted.

For a moment, I thought I saw a sympathy in his cold eyes.

"I suggest you change that. My daughter and I were in the same situation when she was taken from me. Trust me, there's no worse feeling than that. Do what I ask, Norma, or you will find out what more I am capable of", he said and the left.

* * *

Of course, Dylan refused to see him. He said he probably wanted to see him so he can put bullet in his head. I don't know why my son got involved with these criminals in the first place. Nick said he will call me tonight about that meeting and if it didn't happen, he will kill me and my sons.

Emma took the day off and Norman went with her to run some errands for her room. She mentioned she's trying to redecorate it and Norman wanted to help her. That's great. That would mean Norman is out of the house just in case Nick Ford decided to try and kidnap us.

"You and I need to talk", Alex suddenly said as he walked into the office.

He shut the door and the blinds.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Stop it, Norma. What do you know about Lee Berman's death?" he asked me back.

He knows. Am I that transparent for him? I can fool most people but it's hard to do it to Alex. He always know when I am lying to him. It's like he's a walking lie detector or something.

"I know nothing of it until you told me. I had a hunch after that and I just got my confirmation this morning", I answered. He waited for me to go on. "Nick Ford paid me a visit at the house earlier. I've been avoiding him since the news and he came to see me. I asked him if he did it and he said yes. He did it to help me with my bypass problem and now he wants me to help him", I added.

"What does he want?" he asked.

"He wants to meet with Dylan. He never told me why. I went to see Dylan and he said that if Nick tried to contact me again, I should say that I didn't find him", I answered.

Alex thought about it for a moment before opening the blinds again and going out the door. I don't know what he's going to do but I never saw him like that before. It's kind of scary.

* * *

**SO I SKIPPED THE CALEB PART, THE DISCOVERY OF DYLAN...IT'S JUST THOSE PARTS WERE TOO PERFECT AND I FEEL LIKE I'M VIOLATING IT SOMEHOW BY TRYING TO REWRITE IT SO I SKIPPED IT.**


	16. Chapter 16

**ALEX**

Nick Ford wants to talk to Dylan so he can ask him to kill Zane for him. I am sure of it. Zane has been in hiding for days now and he cannot get to him so he needs someone who's inside to do the job for him. I should've known about it the first time Norma mentioned his name. I made him aware that Zane is one of the suspect for Blair's death and I should've known Nick will immediately jumped into conclusion that Zane did it. He helped Norma so he can ask her to return the favor.

I drove to Dylan's farm to talk to him. He once mentioned to me that he's planning on moving up here and make it his home. He's already waiting for me when I arrived.

"Norma already told you?" he asked.

It always made me flinch how he called his mother _Norma_.

"I have to squeeze it out of her. Listen, Nick Ford will ask you to kill Zane for him", I answered.

Dylan got confused.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"…because Zane had sex with Nick Ford's daughter before she was killed. Zane is our primary suspect and he went hiding. Nick Ford wants his head", I explained.

Dylan understood it perfectly. He attended the funeral along with his family few months back. He is on the tough spot.

"Are you going to ask me to do it?" he asked.

I can never ask him to kill anyone. It's not fair.

"No. I would appreciate it though if you will tell me where he is. The sooner this is over, the less people will be involved", I answered.

"If I know I would've told you already. They said he's at a safehouse but no one knows where it is. No one wants to tell me either", Dylan explained.

I don't expect him to know. He's just starting. It's natural they don't trust him yet with that kind of information.

"Is Norma will be in trouble?" he suddenly asked.

None of them mentioned it to me but I can sense something happened in that house. Dylan hasn't been back there for weeks now and Norma never mentioned her eldest.

"Probably…she never said anything but she looks scared. It's certain he made threats at her. Would you do me a favor? I will try and handle this whole Zane and Nick Ford mess. Go home and watch over your mother. Nick Ford already paid her a personal visit right in the house. I don't want that happening again. You know what kind of person Nick Ford is", I asked.

There is that same indecision I see with Norma when she's torn with something. He is really her son.

"I don't know. We're not in good terms at the moment", he said.

"I can see that. I'm not blind but for now try and set that aside. If something happens to your mother and you're not in that house, I will hold you accountable", I ordered.

* * *

I spent the entire day harassing drug dealers just so I can find Zane. Nick Ford will not stop until he gets that bastard so I need to nail him down before Nick comes for Norma.

Finally, I was lead to farm house just outside of town. It must be the safehouse Dylan was talking about. I should've called for backup but if I did, I won't be able to take Zane to Nick Ford. I need to do this alone. I went in quietly and found Zane and his men playing poker inside the house. They all seemed very drunk.

"Just keep your hands where I can see them", I intervened.

They all looked alarm and some tried to reach for their weapons.

"Don't. You'll be dead before you can lift that", I warned.

They all looked at me with fear in their eyes, all except Zane. He's a smug. He thinks he owns White Pine Bay. He acts like he's the boss of everything but he's not the boss of me.

"You're coming with me, Zane", I said.

"In your dreams pal", he replied and tried to fire his gun.

I shoot ahead and few seconds later, all of them are lying on the floor. The two guys are already dead while Zane is still breathing.

"Do you remember when I told you if you mess with me I will come for you and burn you to the ground, huh? I am a man of my word, Zane. We all know you had sex with Blair Watson the night she was killed. We got evidence. You know Nick Ford would love to have you alive. I'm pretty sure he has a lot of ideas on what to do with you but the thing is, you torched my house. No one torches my house, you asshole", I said before firing another shot to his head.

Nick Ford will probably be pissed that I killed Zane but I know he will just hold him captive for days maybe weeks, breaks him into pieces until he can't take it anymore and dies. I put Zane's body in the trunk to give it to Nick Ford as a present. Hope this way, he will leave Norma and Dylan alone.

* * *

As I was driving, Dylan called my phone. Apparently, he's been calling me since three hours ago.

"What's wrong, Dylan?" I asked once I was able to answer.

"It's Norma", he answered briefly without any details which I hate.

"What do you mean it's Norma? Please tell me you came home late and your mother isn't there anymore. I told you I will hold you accountable", I asked again.

"No. I got here on time. She was here earlier and something's really wrong. She's panicking but she won't tell me why. Then, she locked herself in the bathroom for half an hour and when she came out, it's like nothing happened. She's smiling again. Then, she said she's going to check on the motel and then she never came back. She's not down there either. I couldn't find Norman too", he answered.

What the hell is going on?

"Sheriff Romero…she took my keys and my truck", Dylan added.

* * *

**PICKING UP THE PACE NOW. I'LL BE UPLOADING NEW CHAPTERS LATER 'CAUSE I'LL BE AT WORK TODAY AND IT'S GOING TO BE A BUSY DAY SO I'LL TRY TO WRITE ON BREAKS AND UPLOAD IT WHEN I GOT HOME. THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**NORMA**

He said I can't tell anyone or he will kill Norman. That was five hours ago. Norman was at Emma's helping her with the redecorating. He's probably on his way home when Nick Ford's men kidnapped him. Nick Ford called me to push Dylan or otherwise Norman will be dead. I haven't heard anything from Alex all day. He didn't say anything to me when he left the office. Dylan mentioned he came to see him at the farm and that he's handling it. Am I supposed to just trust Alex that he's handling it? What about Norman?

I can't let that sick man hurt my child. He didn't do anything and he doesn't deserved to be dragged into this mess. I can't let Dylan kill someone too because that's not fair to ask to your son. After several minutes which felt like hours of panic attack, I managed to collect myself, take Dylan's gun and car keys, and leave.

Of course, I have no idea how to fire a weapon but I've had a good education on TV. My dad used to threaten me a lot too with guns as well as Sam. This should be a piece of cake. I don't know where Norman is being held but I need to deal with Nick Ford first. Am I ready for this? I know I've killed Keith Summers before but that was totally different. That was in the heat of the moment not like this. I am basically plotting to murder a man, especially a man who's only doing this because he wants to kill the man who murdered his daughter. Sure, I would do everything I can to get to the person who murdered my child if the situation is reversed. Despite all my sympathies for his situation, he's holding my son captive. It's a different story. I can no longer sympathize for that. That's my son. Grieving or not, he has no right to do that to him.

I don't have a plan. That much is clear. I arrived at Nick Ford's mansion where I was greeted by his men. They didn't bother frisking me because they know a woman like me doesn't carry any weapon. No women would walk in Nick Ford's house with a goal of killing him. That would be crazy, right? Guess, it runs in the family.

"Wait here", one of his men said and then he walked away to call Nick Ford.

Why am I not nervous? Usually, I would get so worked up and the panic attack will follow but there's none of that right now.

The house is beautiful. The waiting gave me time to appreciate the interior design of the mansion. Of course it's no surprise that this place is gorgeous after all, what drug money can't buy these days? There's a lot of antique collections on display throughout the living room as well as oil paintings that probably cost more than my motel and my house combined together.

"Norma Bates, Mr. Ford will see you now", the guy said.

I followed him into an office which is by the way the size of my living room and kitchen combined. Nick Ford is sitting casually on his chair. There are two glasses of drinks prepared on his table.

"Thank you, Gary. You can leave us", he ordered and the guy left after closing the door.

Nick Ford gestured me to take a seat and so I did. It's a cozy office I must say. I wouldn't mind having one of these but that would be impossible. His cold eyes met mine. He's eager to know why I came here. He gently pushed the glass towards me but I didn't take it. I usually does during our previous meetings because I liked his taste in alcohol but I'm not in the mood to have a drinking session with him.

"You have news for me, Norma?" he asked. His tone is casual like what we're doing is nothing but business.

"I talked to Dylan few hours ago and he agreed to do it. Half an hour ago, he called me saying he got Zane", I lied.

Of course, it's a lie. My son is in my house probably worrying where I am at the moment.

"Great…where are they?" he asked again with more eagerness this time.

"No…that is not how this works, Nick. My son has what you wanted. We kept our end of the bargain, a bargain we didn't ask for. It's your turn to do the same", I said.

His face turned serious before giving me that creepy smile.

"Fair enough. What do you want in return, Norma?" he asked like he has no clue on what I want.

"I want my son, Norman. I know you have him. You give me Norman. You can have your daughter's killer", I answered.

It is a fair trade although I got nothing to trade him. It's all bluff which I hope he will not realize soon.

"Your son is safe, Norma. He's down at the basement. Tell me where Zane is", he said with conviction.

I think he's running out of patience and that means I am running out of time.

"Like I said, give me Norman or you will never get your hands on Zane ever", I replied.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY AT WORK. I'M JUST TAKING MY TIME AND THEN PROCEED TO WRITING.**


	18. Chapter 18

**ALEX**

I arrived at Nick Ford's house and two men greeted me with a gun pointed to my head.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Come inside, Sheriff", one of them said.

They ushered me to the house only to find Nick Ford dead on his chair inside of his office. His blood has decorated the bookshelves behind him. I can feel the guys behind me tensing up.

"Who did this?" I asked without looking at them.

"We're pretty sure that nutty woman Norma Bates or her son. She was here earlier. Then, she left with her son. We didn't see her went out and we found our boss like this", one of them answered.

This is not good at all.

"Don't worry. We will handle this", another one said.

I knew that's going to come up. Things in this town always handle things on its own but I can't let this one play out, not with Norma being involved.

"I know. I know you will handle this", I muttered, quietly put my hand on my gun. "…but I can't let you hurt Norma", I added and then pulled my weapon and fired at them.

They fell on the floor creating a pool of blood in the process. It's a good thing he didn't have a lot of guys lying around in his house. Before I can think of anything to get out of this mess, my eyes caught something blinking behind Nick Ford's dead body. There's something hidden in the bookshelves. I carefully took it without leaving any prints on the scene. It's a video camera. Of course, there is a video camera. Nick Ford is sneaky that way. He makes sure he's always one step ahead.

* * *

I went back to my SUV. I just bought a portable player yesterday because my previous one burned down along with my house. I got in and played the tape. It's Norma.

_"__So this is how you want to play, Norma? I don't think you're in the position to set the terms here", Nick said._

I couldn't see a trace of fear on Norma's eyes.

_"__I think I am. If you try to hurt me and Norman, Dylan will let Zane go and you will never see him again. You can try scouring the entire town but I doubt you will find him. I mean, he hid in a farmhouse and you failed to catch him so, yeah, I think I'm in a position to set the terms here", she explained._

That was cold which is something I never thought I will hear from her voice. She's always warm. She's always been warm.

_"__Very well, Norma. You got me. Here is the key to the basement. You can get your son. Now, where is Zane?" Nick asked while showing her the key to the basement._

Norma got on her feet and looked from her left and right. Then, just like that. Norma pulled out a gun and pointed it on Nick Ford.

_"__I don't think you have the balls to do that, Norma", he muttered._

Norma is deadly serious. It's like she suddenly became something I don't recognize at all.

_"__You're not going to let me and Norman go if I tell you what you want. I am not stupid", she said._

_"__You're smart. I always like that about you. Actually, I would have except, I found something interesting in your son. He has something of my daughter…a pearl necklace. I know it was hers because I bought it for her birthday. Tell me, why does your son has her necklace?" he answered._

That's new to me. It's a good question. Norman came to see me one time reporting seeing Nick Ford at her grave although he didn't know Nick Ford was her father.

_"__I don't know what you're talking about", she lied._

I know for sure she's lying. I can always tell when she's lying.

_"__Alex told me they found two semen inside my daughter the night she died. One is Zane's and the other one they can't still identified, probably because that person has no record yet. I have a feeling your son was there that night", he concluded._

At last, I saw something in her eyes. Emotions. I am not quite sure if it's fear, anger, confusion, or all together.

_"__I doubt you will get your answer", she muttered._

_"__You think you are capable of this, Norma?" Nick asked more like challenging her._

_"__You have no idea what I'm capable of", she answered._

Then just like that…Norma fired one shot from the gun in her hands and Nick was dead. She gasped at the horror of what she just did. Her breathing became heavier and heavier like she's running out of it. The gun has a silencer so it didn't alarm anyone outside. Norma looked away and composed herself.

_"__Basement…basement…basement…" she muttered as she tried to make herself calm._

She then grabbed the key on the table and went out through the other door.

I turned it off and went out the car. I just witnessed Norma killed someone and my brain is still having a hard time believing it. I shook it off just so I can think of something to cover this up.

I dragged Zane's body inside the house and put it inside Nick's office. Good thing Norma left the gun she used on the scene so I can plant it on Zane and the gun I used to kill Zane on Nick. I planted the other gun I used to kill the boys on Zane too just to tie up loose ends. After that, I checked the basement and Norman is no longer there. Once I made sure nothing on scene will connect Norma and her son to the crime, I left right away.

* * *

"Dylan, is your mother home?" I asked on the phone while I drive back to the motel.

"No but the hospital just called. She's at the hospital with Norman. They're in the emergency", he answered.

"I'll meet you there", I said and drove faster.

* * *

**SO I MIGHT GET SOME NEGATIVE REACTION FOR THIS BUT I FEEL THAT NORMA LOVES HER SON SO MUCH THAT WHEN IT COMES TO HIS SAFETY, SHE'S CAPABLE OF WHAT SHE DID IN THIS CHAPTER. NICK FORD ISN'T GOING TO LET THEM GO ESPECIALLY AFTER HE FOUND BLAIR'S NECKLACE ON NORMAN. THE ONLY WAY THEY CAN GET OUT OF THERE IS TO FIGHT FOR IT. HENCE, THAT DISTURBING PART.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DYLAN**

"I'm looking for Norma and Norman Bates. I got a call they're here", I said to the nurse at the front desk.

She checked her computer before looking back at me.

"Are you family?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes. Mrs. Bates came here with her son and then a few minutes after, she fell unconscious. Norman is at Room 207 while Mrs. Bates is at Room 210", she said.

Norman is still out when I saw him in his room. He got a couple of bruises on his face probably from getting hit by Nick Ford's men. The doctor said he'll be fine…just a slight concussion. Then I went to check on Norma on the other room. She doesn't have any bruises but she's unconscious.

"What happened to her?" I asked the doctor.

"We don't know. It looked like a panic attack. She's a bit hysterical when she brought her son. Then, she started having hard time breathing until she passed out. We ran some tests but there's no underlying condition, physically she's fine", he answered.

I wouldn't blame her. She's always been protective of Norman, even to me. Despite the arguing, I know she doesn't want to see any of us hurt.

"Does your mother have a history of anxiety?" the doctor suddenly asked.

"What? No. I mean, not that I know of. She's very together most of the time even there's a crisis. Why?" I answered then asked him back.

"Just a thought…the way she tried to catch her breath earlier looked a lot like a person who's suffering from anxiety and believed me I've seen a lot of them. My sister is a psychologist", he answered.

* * *

I've given a lot of thought about what the doctor said. Norma was acting weird since after the whole Shelby incident. At first, I thought it was normal due to what happened to her. She refused to see a doctor saying she doesn't need one. Norman mentioned to me one time that she never took her pain meds and that she always locked herself in her bedroom or the bathroom especially after an argument. Then, half an hour later, she'll be fine again like nothing happened.

The night I found out about Caleb I saw something that I completely ignored. Just before I walked out the door, I saw Norma catching her breath like she's going to pass out but Norman went to her side and tried to calm her down. I was so angry that I didn't bother and I just left. When I came back to get my stuff, I found her drinking in the kitchen which I have never seen her do before. She's not a drinker. Sam was the drinker. She tried to explain things to me but I only yelled at her. After that, Norman called me asking me to talk to her because she won't come out of her room. He said she locked herself in there with a bottle of vodka and it scared him.

Is it possible that something else is going on with her? What if she's not really fine after Shelby? Norma found Norman and brought him here. The doctor said she's fine but she passed out. Norma has always been healthy. She's conscious about the food she makes. She wouldn't just pass out just like that.

"Dylan", Sheriff called as he walks along the hallway. "How are they?" he asked.

"They're doing fine. They said Norman had a concussion but it's not major. The bruises will heal as well. Norma passed out while the doctors were looking after Norman. They said they ran scans and stuff and she's fine. One of them suggested that she might had a panic attack or anxiety. I'm not sure", I answered.

I am not really sure. I should do some research about this type of things especially with Norman blacking out here and there.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him.

"Is your gun registered under your name?" he asked me back.

That made me frowned.

"No. Why?" I answered then asked him.

"…because your mother used it to kill Nick Ford", he answered.

Norma killing Nick Ford? That thought will never cross my mind. I know I've suspected her before of killing Sam but that's with a basis of years of abuse she suffered under his roof. I also know Norma had killed Keith Summers but that douche bag had it coming after what he did to my mother but Nick Ford? From what I heard, he helped her with the bypass. I know he did that so he can have her talk to me to kill Zane for him but still, Norma wouldn't just kill him like that.

"Nick Ford kidnapped Norman. He used him to force your mother to push you to kill Zane. She went there to bargain with him saying that you have Zane and she will give him what he wants in exchange of Norman. Your mother knew Nick Ford will not let Norman go so she shot him in the head", he explained like he can read the questions in my head.

"That's impossible. Norma will never do that", I muttered, still indenial.

"Dylan, I got the tape. Nick Ford has a security camera in his office. I saw it all with my own eyes", he said.

"Why would Nick Ford hold Norman?" I asked.

That doesn't make sense. Norman is just a kid.

"…because he found Blair Watson's necklace in Norman's possession", he answered coldly.

"Necklace? I don't understand", I asked one more time.

"We discovered two semen samples in Blair's body during the autopsy. One of them is Zane's and the other is still unidentified. Nick Ford thought it's Norman's since he had her pearl necklace which happened to be a gift from him for her birthday. He's not the type of person who sees logic when it comes to people who done him wrong. If there are two people in suspicion of the murder of his daughter, he will not bother finding out which one did it. He will kill both of them", he explained.

I sensed that too. Norma killed Nick Ford because she knew he's going to kill Norman. She mentioned once about Norman blacking out again that night Blair Watson died. I didn't press it because I was too occupied by my own world. Now, it started sinking in to me. Norma mentioned it to me hoping I will help her and I ignored her completely. How can I be such an idiot?

* * *

**HEY! IT'S BEEN A LONG AND HARD DAY AT THE OFFICE BUT I MANAGED TO WRITE THIS ONE SO I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**NORMA**

I feel so weird. My body is so light and so is my head. Bright light greeted me when I opened my eyes. Am I at the hospital? Why am I at the hospital?

"Norma? Hey, it's okay. You're at the hospital", Dylan said.

Is it Dylan? I think it's him. I know his voice.

"Don't worry. You're fine. Norman is fine too", he added.

Norman. _Oh my god…Norman!_ My little boy was locked in that horrible basement of Nick Ford's house. His face was so dirty with blood dripping from his head. His hands were in handcuffs. He's out of his body when I got him. It came in handy because he didn't make any noise as we escaped that house. I couldn't wake him and get him to talk to me so I drove to the hospital and then he collapsed when we got here.

"He was bleeding…when…we got…here…" I managed to say.

"Don't worry about that now, Norma. He'll be fine", he said.

Things started coming back to me fast. I killed Nick Ford. I killed him in a heartbeat. That bullet went through his head and his blood was all over the place. Did he really deserve it? He was just looking for justice for his daughter. But that might put my son in danger. He knows about the necklace. Norman had a blackout that night and he's not sure what happened when that woman took him to her house. I don't want to think about it but it's possible. Now, I just killed a man to protect my son.

"Can you leave us for a moment?" I heard someone told Dylan.

My back is starting to sore from lying down too long. How long have I been here anyway? I pushed myself towards the metal frame of the bed and sit myself up.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

I should've known it was him. The last time I saw him, he left without a word.

"I've been better although I'm a little lightheaded", I answered.

He sat next to me.

"Norma, I know what happened at Nick Ford's office", he said in a low voice.

"I don't know what you mean", I lied.

It's my first instinct. Lies have been my best friend in my life and I can see that he knows that.

"There's a video footage. I've seen it and the reason no one is arresting you right now is because I deleted it and made it look like Zane and Nick Ford had a showdown in his office and that's why they're both dead so there's no need to lie to me", he said.

I looked at him in shock. Is that why he left in a hurry? He's going to go and kill Zane? He covered up for me again? Why?

"Alex…" I muttered unable to explain myself.

"Stop…I know why you did it. You don't have to justify it. If it was me, I would've done worse and I am sure you know that. You did what you have to do in order to protect your son", he said.

I can't believe this right now. He's been good to us. I know that but this is too much. He's risking his career for us. Sometimes he's giving me cold exterior to throw me off but I know he never meant any of that. It annoys me, yes, but I know he didn't mean it.

"Thank you. Does Dylan know?" I asked. I have to.

Dylan already thinks little of me. I hate to know what he will think of me now.

"Yes, he knows. He understands it too. According to him, if you hadn't done what you did, he will do it himself", Alex answered.

I know that. Dylan is a brave young man. I know when it comes to life and death, he will do that. That's one of the reasons why I came to Nick Ford's house in the first place. If Dylan finds out about Norman, he will kill that old man himself and I can't let him do that. I don't want his hands to get dirty.

"Norma, there's something I want to talk to you about", Alex suddenly said shifting gears. "I watched the video, all of it", why am I getting a sense that I will not like what he's about to say. "What was your son doing at Blair Watson's house the night she was killed?" he popped the question.

Can it get any colder in the room? I know the heat system is on but still, I feel like I just got dropped into a lake of ice.

"What makes you ask that?" I asked him back. _Defense mechanism_.

"Norma, don't dance with me. I know he was there that night. That's why he has her necklace. You have to know that we recovered two semen samples inside of Blair Watson and one of those is unidentified. Nick Ford had a point. It's probably because that person has no record yet so he won't come up in our database. You have to tell me. What was he doing in her house that night, Norma?" he clarified.

What am I going to say? Zane is dead. Norman is the only suspect. My son can't go to prison. He just can't. He will die in there.

"Alex, Nick Ford said a lot things. I don't think it's wise to believe everything he said", I said trying to escape as much as I can.

"When it comes to his daughter, he didn't bluff, Norma. I can't help you if you're not going to be honest with me. Please, don't make me take him to do a polygraph test", he said.

That's when it happened…again. It's like the air has been sucked out from the room. My vision is getting darker and my heart pounded hard and fast. I gripped on the bedsheet in trying to regain control of my breathing but it's difficult.

"Norma? Are you okay?" I heard Alex asked.

It's like there's a pit of darkness that is swallowing me, pulling me into that deep pitch black place where I can no longer escape from.

"Norma? Norma? Just breathe…just look at me and listen to my voice. Come on, Norma", he said.

I opened my eyes and despite the blurriness, I can still see him. I focused on his voice as he tells me everything is going to be fine and then it's done. The air came back and things are normal.

"I'm fine", I finally managed to say.

* * *

**JUST THROWING THIS OUT THERE. THINGS MAY DIFFER FROM THE SHOW A LITTLE BUT I PROMISE IT'S FOR THE BEST.**


	21. Chapter 21

**ALEX**

I haven't seen Norma or her son Norman in a week after we brought them back from the hospital. Emma mostly managed the motel now while Dylan does the run to grocery store. Sometimes I will caught him and he will tell me that they're doing fine, just shaken up so they wanted to stay home for a while. I respected that. I don't have a son but I know it's not easy for Norma to see her son locked up like that in a dark basement.

"Good morning, Sheriff", Emma greeted when I came in at the office.

"Hi, can you give this to Norma or to Dylan?" I asked and hand her the check for my stay.

She looked at the amount on it and then back at me.

"Wow, this is huge. Does she know you're checking out?" she asked.

I always like Emma. I can see why Norma trusts her completely to leave her business all to her. She's nice and at the same time, she cares.

"No, she doesn't but I don't want to bother her. I'll give her a call to let her know but be sure to give that to her. She will not take that if I'll be the one to hand it to her", I answered.

Emma nodded. She knows her probably more than I do so she understands that Norma will not accept my payment for my stay the same way she does my laundry.

* * *

It's an unbearable feeling to return to my newly rebuilt house. I've been used to living in Norma's motel and now I felt like a stranger in my own home. I missed looking for my clothes that I left on the floor only to discover Norma did my laundry. I missed the fresh coffee from her office every morning. I missed her greetings every morning before I go to work. I need to know how she's doing.

"Norma, it's me", I said when she picked up her phone.

"Emma said you checked out. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, my house is finished so I have to move back", I answered.

"Oh…Alex, the check…it's too much", she muttered. I knew it.

"Norma, it's fine. You need it for the motel. We both know the bypass is still happening. Keep it, please", I insisted.

There is silence that followed it. All I can hear is her breathing.

"Thank you, Alex", she muttered then paused again. "Alex, I just want to say that I always felt safe when you're close…I mean, down at the motel close. I always felt safe when you're there", she said.

My heart skipped a beat. I shouldn't have checked out of my room.

"I know. You can always call me, Norma. You know that, right?" I said.

"I know. It's just that, I'm not sure whether Alex will pick up or Sheriff Romero will. It's hard to tell sometimes", she said.

I don't know what she meant by that. I don't have dual personalities.

"Norma, I closed the case on Blair Watson's murder. You can always count on me", I said firmly so she would know.

"Thank you Alex", she replied.

* * *

Later that night, I spent a good amount of time in my office deciding whether I should ask Norma out on a dinner or not. She's been through so much and I don't want her to get the idea that I'm taking advantage of her. My buddy just opened a nice restaurant in town and it's beautiful. I am hoping maybe I can take her there, take her mind off things for a while.

"Sheriff, there's an emergency call from Bates Motel on Highway 88", Deputy Hanson said as he burst through my door.

Normally, I would yell at him for just coming in without knocking but the information made me forget that part.

"What's the emergency?" I asked.

It could anything, maybe a rude customer who got really drunk and they need assistance.

"According to the call, a woman has been shot and that the caller thinks she's dead. The caller didn't give a name", he answered.

A woman has been shot and is probably dead at Bates Motel…I quickly grabbed my jacket and headed out.

* * *

Every minute pass as I drove towards the motel is hell. No one is giving me any update about the situation there. I kept trying Norma's cell but she's answering either. I don't know what happened. What if she got hurt? What if I lost her before I can even ask her out? I wouldn't forgive myself from moving out of the motel which left her unprotected.

I reached the motel and found the ambulance is already at the scene and two of my deputies who first responded to the call. I parked and quickly got out of the SUV.

"Where is she? Where is Norma Bates?" I asked right away.

Please don't tell me inside the ambulance…please tell me she's just inside the office or inside the house…

"She's in there, Sheriff. I think she's in shock", Deputy Wales answered.

I walked straight to the office and found her sitting at the back with blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm. There is blood on her clothes and her arms and hands.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

She looked at me and sighed in relief.

"A guest in here just died, Alex. Her name is Annika Johnson", she answered with her voice trailing off.

"Did you see what happened?" I asked again.

I can see she's getting annoyed. They have probably questioned her multiple times and me asking once again isn't helping.

"She came here already bleeding through her guts. Then, she fell onto me", she answered then halted like there's something else but she's not sure if she can say it.

"Norma, trust me", I reminded her.

"We need to talk alone, Alex", she said.

* * *

**I THINK NORMERO REALLY STARTED DURING SEASON 3. IT BECAME OBVIOUS ESPECIALLY FOR ALEX THAT HE WILL DO EVERYTHING TO PROTECT NORMA AND NORMA FELT SAFE WITH HIM AROUND SO I TRIED TO MAKE IT HAPPEN RIGHT BEFORE BOB PARIS COMES TO SCENE.**


	22. Chapter 22

**NORMA**

Annika made an effort to go back to the motel just so she can talk to me before she died. She's been shot through her body but she managed to drive her way back. When she fell onto me, she handed me this flash drive covered with her own blood. I wouldn't take it but she forced it in my hand.

"It's already opened. Take a look at it. I know you will know what is the right thing to do with it, please", she pleaded so I nodded and took the thing.

After a few seconds, she died on my arms. I plugged it in my computer to see what she was talking about and it shocked me when I saw a financial ledger of drug investment of all the influential people of White Pine Bay. It's a total of $15M of illegal money. Now, I know what she meant. She didn't know what to do with it and she trusted that I will know what to do so I brought Alex up to the house. Norman is already fast asleep and Dylan is back at the farm. I told Alex everything that happened and showed him what's in the flash drive.

"Norma, do you know what this is?" he asked.

"Yeah, drug trade money. I've probably seen too much of it but I know what it is", I answered.

He looked at it more carefully like he knows every single name on that ledger. He probably does. He's the Sheriff of this town.

"Do you know Annika well?" he asked without looking at me.

He's turning into Sheriff Romero once again. I never like this side of him. It's cold, stoic, and rude.

"Not well…she's a guest. I only saw her when she checked in. She asked Norman to help her with the lights in her room so he went there to change the bulb. She then asked to be drove to in town and Norman agreed", I said and saw him eyed him cautiously. "I know. I know. I already gave Norman a hard time about driving without license especially with someone he doesn't really know. Anyway, Annika got off in town and asked Norman to take her car back to the motel so he did. We never saw her for two days after that. We drove back to the bar where Norman dropped her off and the bartender said some guys in suit picked her up", I added.

"Guys in suit?" he asked again.

"Yeah…so Emma and I went to her room to check. All of her stuff were still in there. You wouldn't believe what kind of clothes she got, leather, kinky type of clothes. Then, Emma found an invitation to this party Arcanum Club. She said it's an all-boys club, customers of her dad…taxidermy stuff. She thinks Annika was working for them, like…sex type of work", I answered awkwardly.

It's hard to talk to Alex this way. I don't know how I should describe it. I tried to have a filter but I don't think it worked well.

"Emma was probably right. Arcanum Club is a hunting club with rich men as members. They hire call girls for entertainment", he confirmed.

Call girls? So Annika was a call girl? That's a shame. She seems nice aside from the risqué clothing. Her manners were polite. That's why Norman was taken by her. That was an odd choice of profession. Then a thought crossed my mind and it must've been too obvious on my face because Alex made a face.

"Yes, I've been to one of those parties but I didn't go there for that. I came to keep the peace. That's what Sheriff does", he clarified.

I made a face and put my hands up as a sign of surrender.

"So what are you going to do with that thing? You think you can use it as evidence in her murder? Can you catch the killer?" I asked.

I don't know her well but she does deserve justice.

"I hope so. It's going to be hard but I think it has something to do with this. This is important stuff. Influential people will be looking for this. You made the right choice giving it to me", he answered.

"Yeah, that's what Annika wanted me to do", I muttered.

Then, there it is again…that pit of darkness pulling me under. I got up and walked away from Alex so he wouldn't see. The last time he saw me like this at the hospital, it worried him too much. He insisted that I should see a doctor about these attacks but I never like that idea. I convinced him it's only because of the situation, of what happened with Norman and Nick Ford and that it never happened again. In reality, it happened more often. Sometimes, I have to hide in the bathroom so Norman wouldn't see.

"Norma? Everything okay?" he asked.

Shit…I thought I walked far enough from him. I couldn't make one more step because my vision is starting to blur. I am trying my best to catch my breath and keep it level when I felt Alex's hands on my arms.

"Norma? Just take it slow…inhale and exhale. Come on. You can do it", he said and then pulled me into his arms.

It's nice, comforting and warm. For some reason, I felt safe even from the pit of darkness that's trying to drown me. I can feel his breathing and I followed its rhythm. Inhale. Exhale. I focused on him until I felt myself calmer. I opened my eyes and it's fine again. It's over.

"Feeling better?" he asked while still holding me.

I nodded.

"Yeah…a lot better", I answered.

I do feel a lot better. It might be the first time in a long time that I feel this way, safe, calm. I don't want to let go of this feeling but I know I have to. I pulled back from Alex but he didn't let go my arms, keeping me close to him.

"Norma, you said this doesn't happen anymore", he said in a low voice.

"Please, don't mention this Dylan or Norman. They will get worried", I pleaded.

"Fine, I won't if you promise me no more lies from now on", he demanded.

"I promise", I replied.

* * *

**I WASN'T REALLY A FAN WHEN NORMA TRIED TO MAKE THE FLASH DRIVE AS LEVERAGE TO MAKE A DEAL WITH BOB PARIS. I THINK THAT WAS A SUICIDE FOR HER AND SHE REALLY DID PUT HERSELF AND ALEX AT RISK. I MEAN, HE GOT SHOT BECAUSE OF THAT SO I CHANGED IT HERE. I KNOW NORMA IS WAY SMARTER THAN TO PLAY WITH THE BAD GUYS. THAT'S ALL.**


	23. Chapter 23

**ALEX**

I took care of everything so what happened wouldn't get in the papers. It's the last thing Norma needs. The next day, we found another dead girl on the pond naked. That's two dead girls and both of them attended that party. It's time I talk to Bob Paris.

He's at his usual spot when I got to the bar. He's talking to a couple of business men, probably drug people. His face lights up when he saw me walks in.

"Alex! I thought that was you. You missed the party this year", he greeted.

That's the thing with Bob. He sounds genuine but he meant none of it. It's all for the show.

"You might want to send these boys away for a moment", I said.

He eyed me understanding I meant business before gesturing for them to go.

"Please take a seat. You want anything?" he offered but I declined. "So what is it, Alex?" he asked.

"I think you already know", I muttered coldly.

He's a childhood friend. He used to be nice. Sometimes I wonder how he gets here. Is it just the power that turned him like this? Perhaps I will never know the answer.

"Two dead call girls, I heard. You're not here to investigate us, are you?" he answered then asked me back.

"Depends, Bob…do you have anything to do with that? It's not like it was done discreetly. Everyone knows about it", I answered.

Bob gave me that smile that I didn't recognize back when we were school buddies.

"They took something that belonged to me. I wanted it back. Unfortunately, it wasn't found when their bodies were searched. Do you happen to know where that is?" he asked.

I know he was talking about the flash drive. Those girls took it probably in an attempt to get something out of it but failed. They managed to get it unlocked but they got to them before they can do something about it.

"Everything was accounted for by the station. I didn't see anything unusual in their possession especially the last dead girl because you left her naked in the pond", I answered.

He didn't even flinch at that. He just smiled. My friend became a heartless monster.

"I know that. I know you wouldn't lie to me, Alex. You're my friend. Now, you know we didn't do what we did out of fun. They took something that doesn't belong to them and they got what they deserved. I was just hoping to get it back", he said.

No one crosses the Arcanum Club, right? That's the motto. They're the untouchables. I couldn't stomach being near him any longer so I got up and turned around.

"You know, I still haven't met that woman, Norma Bates", he suddenly said.

I stopped walking and turned back to him.

"What do you want with her?" I asked not trying to sound so protective. "Norma Bates is not in this business, Bob. She's a civilian", I added in my best Sheriff tone.

"I know that. It's just odd that Annika Johnson drove her way back to her motel after getting shot. I mean she could just drive to the hospital and save her life. I heard Norma Bates found her and was able to talk to her before she died. I just wonder if she told her anything, probably gave her something", he said.

One thing about Bob Paris: he is not stupid. Annika could've gone in million places before she died but she chose to go back to Norma so she can give the flash drive to her. It's not that easy to figure out.

"We interrogated her multiple times and her story was consistent. Annika wasn't able to say anything to her, just mumbled until she died and then she called 911", I said.

That was what we wrote on the report to spare her of any attention. I think it's not paying off well considering Bob is paying the unwanted attention.

"Leave her out of this, Bob", I warned.

"Sure thing, Alex. I'm pretty sure that thing I want will show up. I have you", he said.

* * *

I should warn Norma. Things haven't been easy for her but she has the right to know if she's in any danger at all.

"Yeah?" I said when I picked up my phone.

"Alex, hi. It's me Norma", she said.

"Norma, look I need to talk to you", I said.

"Good…Emma and Norman went on a camping trip. She thought it would be great for Norman after he bla…she just thought it will be good for him. Dylan has been busy with the farm. Would you join me for dinner tonight? I can cook something for you", she invited.

I didn't expect that at all. I was the one who's supposed to ask her out. What was it she's supposed to say about Norman that she didn't finish on purpose? I really need to talk to her.

"Why don't I take you out instead? It will be good for you to have a change of scenery. A buddy of mine just opened a new restaurant. I think you'll like it there", I offered instead.

It's my chance to take her out. The timing isn't great but it's worth a shot especially when it comes to her.

"Alex…" she called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Is she going to say no?

"Are you asking me out like on a date?" she asked me back.

I think that's been established.

"Yes, I am. Is it a problem?" I answered then asked.

I swear I heard her swallowed after that then she went silent for a few seconds that I thought she already hung up.

"No, it's not a problem at all. It's a date then", she accepted.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven", I said with a big smile on my face.

* * *

**THE DATE HAPPENED AFTER THEY GOT MARRIED IN SEASON FOUR. I AM SHUFFLING THINGS NOW BUT IT'S FOR THE BEST. I PROMISED.**


	24. Chapter 24

**NORMA**

I've scoured my entire closet for something to wear but I can't find the right one. If it's too showy, it's too modest. Why am I panicking? It's not like it's anyone big. It's Alex. I've known him since we moved here. Alex is not that particular either when it comes to clothes. I should know. I do his laundry. Still, here I am trying my best to find the perfect outfit to wear for him. After an hour of searching, I settled on a simple black dress and a pair of black heels. This should do. It's simple. I think Alex would like simple.

Norman texted me to inform me that he's doing fine and he hasn't had any blackouts since they arrived at camp. It's good. Maybe Emma was right about the camping. Maybe it's what Norman needs.

I heard Alex's car parked outside. It's the Sheriff's SUV. I can't help but raised an eyebrow. He really wants to go on a date with that SUV and let everyone knows I am going on a date with the Sheriff. Then, he rang the doorbell to let me know he's here. I grabbed my purse and opened the door.

"Hey", I greeted.

He didn't say anything for a while. I started to doubt how I look. Is my lipstick a little over the top? I didn't wear red. I kept it simple so I went with pink.

"Alex?" I called.

"Sorry. It's just…you look amazing", he said.

I tried my best to hide the smile from my face but I can't do it. He smiled back at me. It's a rare thing to see him smile but when he does, it's worth it. He looks great with a smile on.

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm for me to take. I nodded and took it.

* * *

The entire drive Alex told me stories about the town, where he used to ride his bike, his first fight, his favorite spot for breakfast, everything. He never talked about his life at home but I can sense he didn't have a nice home life.

When we reached the restaurant, all eyes are already on us. I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable. I don't like this kind of attention.

"It's going to be fine, Norma. All they can do is look", he said reassuringly.

I don't know what is up with him but he always makes me calm. Even if it's against my better judgment (which is questionable on its own) I always ended up listening to him.

"Okay", I replied and we both went out of the SUV.

* * *

The place is beautiful. At first, I thought I was overdressed. Now, I realized I am underdressed for this kind of establishment. Alex removed his tie back in the car. He's not comfortable wearing one but I think it's his way to make me feel that I am not alone. If I'm underdressed, he will be too.

Alex ordered a bottle of champagne for us just to warm things up. He said alcohol will make everything easier. He's going to be a good influence. Sure he will make a good alcoholic in me.

"So, tell me about your life, Norma…like before White Pine Bay. I think you've been married twice before", he started the conversation and I wished he didn't start with that. My life wasn't pretty as I would like it to be.

"Well, I haven't had a good home life. This is awkward. My high school boyfriend knocked me up so I ran away with him", I will never get used to saying that lie. I just hope he wouldn't see that because lately, he can see it if I'm lying or not. "It wasn't great so two years into it, I met Norman's father, Sam. I thought I was in love. We had an affair so Dylan's dad left me. It turned out that Sam was just a very good sales person. It's all sales talk. It wasn't long after Norman was born, Sam turned out to be a monster", I continued. Monster is an understatement after everything he did but I don't want to divulge that on a date. "He was an asshole and then he died. After that, Norman and I moved here and the rest you already know", I finished.

He looked at me for a few seconds. I knew this is not a good topic for a date. I've had a lot of baggage. Any man in his right mind should run away from me as fast as he can.

"I got married once", he suddenly said.

"Wow…really? Someone married you?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, a sister of one my buddies in the Marines. We hit off pretty quickly and after few months, we got married. Then, we got divorced six months after", he answered.

That was quick. At least, my shortest marriage lasted two years.

"What happened?" I asked in curiosity.

"Oh, I realized I made a mistake few weeks after we got married and I became really impossible to be around with", he explained.

I can see that happening. He's a stubborn man but I know he's not the type of guy who leaves first.

"Well, life is hard, isn't it?" I muttered.

"Sometimes…here is to two people who really know how to choose. Cheers!" he made a toast of our amazing partner-choosing skills.

"Cheers!" I said.

The meal was delicious after that round of champagne. Alex said it's on the house and he really did take full advantage of it. That guy must owe him a lot or they could have been really great friends.

"I think you're drunk, Norma", he said after noticing how I slurred my words.

"You said alcohol makes everything better", I snapped and that made us both laughed.

"Come on, I'll take you home", he said and helped me straighten my walk so it wouldn't be embarrassing to all the people who's been watching us the whole time.

* * *

Before we reached Alex's SUV, I saw a familiar guy standing beside a blue truck.

"Dylan! Hey, I thought that was you!" I yelled that it made Alex chuckled. I am really drunk to have this kind of energy.

Dylan looked at me startled like he's seeing a ghost. What's up with him? I know he's been up in that mountain for a while but I'm pretty sure it's not long enough for him to forget what his mother look like.

"Good evening, Dylan. Your mother had too much to drink so I'm taking her home", Alex explained with a smile.

Dylan is still looking at us like he cannot wait for us to go. What's the matter with him? After a few minutes, I found out why.

"I got it. Ready to roll?" Caleb came out of nowhere. He then stopped and looked at me. "Norma Louise?" he muttered.

Alex looked at me and then back to Dylan and Caleb confused at the awkwardness in the air.

"Hi, I'm Alex Romero", he introduced himself just to break the ice.

Caleb took Alex's arm and shook it casually.

"I'm Caleb. I'm Dylan's father", Caleb replied.

I felt like a wave of pain hit me in my stomach. He has the decency to introduce himself like that. I tightened my grip on Alex's arm and he thought that I was too drunk to be standing in a parking lot.

"Well, I better get this one home. Have a nice night, you two", Alex said and we left.

* * *

**YOU CAN'T REALLY HAVE A NICE NIGHT IN BATES MOTEL. SOMETHING ALWAYS COMES UP BUT I JUST WANTED THEM TO HAVE THE DATE SO BADLY SO HERE IT IS WITH A LITTLE TASTE OF THE DILEMMA THAT'S ABOUT TO COME.**


	25. Chapter 25

**ALEX**

Norma was quiet the whole drive back to her house. It's not because she's too drunk but it seems like she's nervous about something. That man Caleb…he said he's Dylan's father. That means he's Norma's first husband, right? That's the only logical explanation. It could be the reason why Norma is so distracted right now. She said he left after she had an affair with Norman's father. Why is he here then? To reconcile with Dylan?

I helped Norma get to her bedroom and settled her in. She remains quiet the whole time while I removed her shoes and put the blanket on her. This is not the ending I was hoping for tonight but I don't want to push her when she's not ready.

"You rest, okay? I'll come back in the morning to check on you. Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me tonight. I had a great time", I said and walked towards the door.

"Alex", she called all of a sudden.

I turned around and looked at her and her beautiful eyes that are now sad.

"I had a great time too. I'm glad I came. Thank you", she said with a weak smile.

"Goodnight, Norma", I said before closing the door.

* * *

It's almost two in the morning when my phone started ringing. With my eyes still half-closed, I grabbed my phone from the stands and answered.

"Yeah?" I said irritatingly.

"Sheriff, it's Dylan. I know it's late but something happened. I got home to talk to her but she was packing up her clothes when I got here", he said.

I sat right up.

"Packing up? What do you mean? I left her in her bedroom. She was about to sleep", I asked.

"She left, Sheriff. She took her suitcase, her gun, and drove off. I don't know where she went. I was supposed to follow her but Norman called and I can't let him know what happened. He will be upset", he answered.

"I'll find her", I said briefly and hung up.

I got dressed as fast as I can and went to my car. I flagged Norma's car so I can track her fast. She's too drunk to be driving around and it's making me more worried. She can get into accident easily.

* * *

"Sheriff, we got a hit", one of my deputy radioed.

"Where?" I asked.

"In Portland…I'll send you the last place the car was spotted", he answered.

In Portland? What the hell is she doing in Portland? I stepped on the gas harder just to get there sooner.

* * *

I arrived at the bar in Portland. The tip was right. Her car is parked out here. There are dozens of bars in White Pine Bay. Why here? I went inside the bar and started looking for Norma. It's not the best choice to be in this place right after she just got drunk few hours ago.

The place is dark and noisy, typical for a bar, but it didn't stop me from looking for her. How hard can it be to look for a blonde mother of two who looks more beautiful than most girls in their twenties? Sure enough, I spotted Norma walking towards the back of the bar with a man. Who is he? Is she meeting someone here? What's up with her clothes? Faux fur? I never seen her wore that before.

I followed them at the back which took me few minutes because of the drunken people dancing in the middle of the bar. I got out of the bar into an alley and there I saw Norma pinned against the wall while that guy is kissing her all over. It's not that it isn't a normal scene in a place like this but she looks not into it at all although she doesn't mind what he's doing to her. She seems so lost in her own world. There were times when she will kiss him back but it's only brief like she doesn't want to do it. I froze here for a moment, shocked at what I'm seeing. This is not the Norma I know. Yes, she's reckless sometimes, a little wild, but not like this.

"What are you doing?" she suddenly asked him when she saw her unzipped her pants.

"What do you think?" he asked her back and tried to grab her head to lower her down.

That's my cue. I went to them and grabbed the guy's jacket and tossed him away from her.

"What the hell?" he muttered in surprise.

I pulled my gun out and pointed it at him. He stopped from his attempt to throw a fist.

"Leave now before I put a bullet in your head", I warned.

"Are you the groom?" he asked. _What groom?_

"Yes. Now go!" I answered and he started running away.

I turned to Norma who is leaning lazily on the wall. She's so drunk and I don't think she will even remember this tomorrow.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here", I said.

* * *

**I WROTE THIS BACK AT THE OFFICE. SORRY FOR LATE UPLOAD. I GOT REALLY BUSY.**


	26. Chapter 26

**NORMA**

What time is it? It's still dark. I saw the ceiling fan spinning. This isn't my house. Certainly, this is not my motel. I have better taste than this crap. I sat up too fast that it made my blood rushed fast in my head.

"Ouch…" I muttered.

I suddenly felt my head went light. I think I'm drunk. Yeah…I remembered drinking. Have I drink too much? I probably did because I can still feel the alcohol in my veins.

"You should lie down", someone said.

I looked around to find who it is. Alex. What is Alex doing here? He's not in his uniform.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He scoffed at me and then helped me lied down again. I noticed that I am no longer wearing a top and I just have my bra on me and my pants. Did he remove my clothes?

"I think I should be the one to ask you why you're in Portland", he said.

Portland. That's right. I left the house. I left as fast as I can because I don't want to be there when Caleb is just around the town. I don't want to be there when my son is harboring the man who raped me and now acts like it's normal. I have to get away. Dylan said he's sorry, that he didn't have a choice. Bullshit. Everyone has a choice. What is it like to have no choice? It's when someone you trusted all your life hit you in the face to knock you out and then grabbed your arms and pinned you down so he can take you without giving a fight. That's someone who doesn't have a choice. I don't suppose Caleb held a gun on his throat and forced him to let him stay with him. He has a choice. He just chose the wrong one.

"I just have to. I need to get away. I can't stay there", I said.

How much did I drink? I feel like the bed is absorbing me.

"Norma, you were already drunk after our date. Then, you drove across town to Portland and drank again. I need more than that", he said.

I know he deserves more than what I just said but what can I say? I don't know what to say.

"Alex…please, don't force me to come home. I need more time", I pleaded.

I can't face Dylan, not yet.

"I won't. Are you afraid of that man?" he asked.

That voice, I recognized that voice. It's Sheriff Romero's voice. It's the voice of someone who's ready to pull the trigger to protect me. I know it.

"No. Of course not", I lied. Alex has seen me lie a million times before but I still try. "Why would I be scared of my brother?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me for a few seconds before pulling the covers up to keep me warm.

"Get some sleep, Norma. Tomorrow, if you still don't like to come back to your house, I'll take you to mine. I'm not letting you stay another night in this place", he said.

His voice is so soothing. Alex is back. I like this side of him better. It's calming. I grabbed his hand and pulled it close to me so he can wrap me with his arm. He's warm. I need that. He didn't say anything or pull back. He came to bed with me and held me tight until I feel asleep.

* * *

Alex brought me to a coffee shop first thing in the morning. He said it will help with my hangover. To be honest, I miss my coffeemaker back at the motel. I put it there for the guests but it was my favorite coffeemaker. He told me we were going straight to his house. I can take my time until I'm ready to return home. He stopped asking questions why I went to Portland and why I left in the first place. I wonder why. It's so unlike him. He's the Sheriff. He likes interrogating people. Why he's not interrogating me?

* * *

We got to his house. I've never been here even when the previous house was not yet torched. It's a bachelor type of house. It fits him well, I guess. Alex brought my suitcase in.

"You can use my room. I will take the couch. The bathroom's in there too. I will do some grocery later to fill the fridge", he said.

He is avoiding my gaze. Something's off. I can sense it even though we wouldn't say a thing.

"Alex, how did you know that I checked in at that motel?" I asked.

I never got the chance to ask him that earlier. I don't think I was able to tell him last night about the motel. I was too drunk to even remember what happened after I got to the bar. He took me there.

"I found the room key in your car when I grabbed your suitcase so I took you there", he answered directly.

Something is really off. Why he's not pushing me for answers? I don't know what happened.

"Norma, why don't you rest? I need to go to work. You can order pizza if you like", he said.

I watched him tidy things up and then changed to his uniform without looking at me or talking to me. Was it my behavior last night? Did it upset him? He normally says it to my face when I does something that upsets him. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked. He stopped fixing the living room. "I know what I did doesn't make sense to you and I'd probably done some crazy stuff last night which I can't remember. If there's a problem you have to tell me, Alex. What did I do?" I followed up.

He took a deep sigh and looked at me.

"That man we saw with Dylan last night outside the restaurant, Caleb? He said he's Dylan's father so I initially thought, he must be your first husband, the one you were telling me about at our date. Then, when we were at the motel, you said he's your brother. Tell me what I'm thinking right now is not right, Norma", he answered.

I feel like I'm about to faint.

* * *

**CAT'S OUT OF THE BAG, I GUESS. LOL...**


	27. Chapter 27

**ALEX**

She just stood there right in front of me, didn't move, didn't say anything. It looked like she turned into a statue. Her eyes are fighting the tears that are on the verge of falling down her cheeks.

"Norma", I said trying to pull her back into the present.

I worried she's about to have another attack but her breathing is normal. She just won't say anything. Then, she looked down the floor and slowly turned around. Norma walked towards the room as quietly as possible and then shut the door. Should I follow her? Should I leave her alone to give her some space? I don't know what to do. I know I am in no position to ask her that but I have to ask. I need to know. She didn't give me an answer but her eyes gave it away. I am not sure what to make of it. I need explanation.

Then, as I turned around ready to give her some space and time, I heard her crying inside the room. I've seen her cry before but those times, they were controlled like those tears just escaped her eyes. This time is different. She's not trying to control them or stop them. She's letting it all out. I wanted to go inside the room so badly to wrap my arms around her. I want her to know I'm here for her no matter what but I understand that she went inside the room because she doesn't want me to see her breaking down. I don't want to push her so even though it's painful, I turned around and went to work.

* * *

Throughout the day, I kept checking my phone just in case Norma left me a message. Maybe she had fallen asleep. She must be exhausted after everything that has happened. I should order something nice to eat later for dinner. Norma likes that steak at the restaurant. I can call my buddy and have it ready for me to pick up later.

The day has been normal as far as work is concerned. I locked up four drunken guys after causing disturbances at Joey's diner and harassing some customers in the process. When I was finally able to get out of the station, I drove to the restaurant and picked up the steak Norma likes. I know I promised her I would by some groceries but I am too tired to go there so I will do that tomorrow.

* * *

It's seven in the evening when I got home. My bedroom door is already opened when I got in.

"Norma?" I called.

She didn't answer but I heard something in the kitchen. I put down my keys and removed my jacket. Norma is sitting by herself when I found her in the kitchen. She found my bottle of whisky in the shelf and she's devouring it in a fast rate. I have no idea how long she's been drinking but I'm pretty sure she's drunk again.

"Norma", I called to get her attention.

She turned to me and smiled weakly. She tried to sit properly but her body is too lazy to move.

"What's for dinner?" she asked. She's definitely drunk because her mouth is having a hard time getting the words out.

"I bought that steak you like from my friend's restaurant but it seems you already had your dinner", I answered while studying her movements. Something is off.

Norma laughed but it's not a happy laugh. She then gestured for me to sit with her so I did. I can smell the strong scent of alcohol coming off of her.

"It's okay", she suddenly said.

"What is okay?" I asked.

"If you hated me right now…you must be so disgusted by me and I totally understand", she answered.

I frowned.

"Why would I be disgusted of you?" I asked again.

She laughed again but this time she's on the verge of crying like she's fighting for control over her own body.

"What you were thinking was right, Alex. Caleb is Dylan's father. I know how disgusting that sounds and I wouldn't blame you if you will stop talking to me from now on or throw me out of your house but it what it is", she answered with an angry tone. This is her defense mechanism working. Offense is the best defense. "It wasn't my fault. Perhaps it's horrible how I handled it but it was never my fault. I didn't know what to do. I felt his hand landed on my face before I could even react. I was already on the floor. My mother was on the other room but she's too sedated to even know what's happening. Then…it all happened too fast. I couldn't understand it at first, only when it's done…" she exclaimed without looking at me.

Norma fixed her gaze on the bottle like she's not living in the present anymore. She has travelled to the past.

"I couldn't tell anyone. My father will kill him if I did so I kept my mouth shut. God, I wanted it to be over so badly! I really did…but he won't leave me alone. I wanted him to leave me alone but he never did", she continued as tears kept falling from her eyes.

I don't know if I wanted to hear the rest of it but there's no stopping it now.

"I knew the only way to make it stop is for me to leave, to run away and never come back. When Caleb found out about my plan, he beat me up in my room and raped me again. I couldn't get out of bed for three days. When I recovered, I found out I was pregnant. Of course, I thought about having an abortion but I saw a way out so I ran away with my boyfriend, made him think Dylan's his child and I was finally free", she added and then chuckled at the thought of freedom like it's the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Norma, it wasn't your fault. I know that", I said and held her hand.

She turned to me and looked at me directly in the eyes. I saw a sense of relief somehow but I noticed something else. Her pupils are dilated. They're too dilated and she's got dark circles around her eyes that weren't there before.

"Norma, did you take something?" I asked but she didn't answer.

I know she did and it's finally taking its effect. It only took few seconds before her eyes closed and she fell onto my arms.

"Norma!" I tried to wake her up but I can't.

A bottle of prescription pills fell from the pocket of her skirt. It's empty.

"Shit…Norma!" I called.

* * *

**I KNOW NORMA IS A STRONG PERSON BUT I THINK AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER SINCE HER CHILDHOOD THAT IT'S GOING TO HIT A BREAKING POINT SOMEHOW LIKE A ROCK BOTTOM OF SOME KIND. IT'S ONLY NATURAL, I GUESS. **


	28. Chapter 28

**NORMA**

I felt a jolt of pain so I opened my eyes. When I did, an extremely bright light greeted my eyes. I heard a lot of voices talking all at once. I tried to move my hands to protect them from the light but I can't. Then, I felt another sting on my right arm and suddenly an unexpected storm started in my guts. Someone lifted my head and turned me to my left side so I can pour my guts out. It just kept coming until there's no more to pour.

"That must've been all of it. Man, how many pills did she take?" I heard someone said.

Pills? Are they talking about me? I can't really say. There are a lot of people talking around me. I can't see their faces clearly. They kept pointing that thing, I think a flashlight, on my face.

"Mrs. Bates? Can you hear me?" someone asked.

"Yeah…yeah…what's happening? My arm feels like burning", I answered and then asked.

"Mrs. Bates, you're in the hospital. Keep calm. You took a lot of aspirin but we got it out of your system", he answered. I guess since I am at the hospital that he's a doctor.

Aspirin? I don't remember taking any aspirin. I don't remember anything that happened before I got here.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes once again, the annoying flashlight is already gone. There are no more voices talking at the same time. My sight is getting better and I can see that I've been moved to a room. My arm feels better but I'm still lightheaded.

Aspirin…I remember it now. Alex asked me about Caleb. I was too drunk after our date to remember that Caleb introduced himself to Alex as Dylan's father. I was too drunk that night at the motel to let it slip that he is my brother. Alex figured it out and asked me about it. I remember not answering but locked myself in his room instead and cried. He probably went to work because I was alone the whole day. My head felt like it's going to split in half just thinking what I will do. The shame, guilt, fear, anger…all crashing on me and I couldn't do anything about it. My head started hurting so I took the aspirin from my suitcase to relieve the pain. I can't remember how much I took but the pain only went away when I found the whisky in the kitchen.

Alex came home and found me drinking his whisky. I think he bought me some steak but I wasn't able to eat it. I tried my best to remember everything I said but it's all a blur.

"You're awake", I heard Alex said.

It snapped me back to the present. He is not standing in front of me. He's still in his uniform. There is no anger in his eyes, only pain. It's only then that I remembered what I said to him while I was drunk. I told him everything. Shame hit me again. How can I tell him all that? All that horrible things I just laid it all on him when it's not his problem to carry.

"Alex, I'm sorry", I apologized. I'm not sure for which, probably everything.

"Norma…why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked.

There is no judgment in his voice, just confused.

"I didn't", I answered.

"You took a bottle of aspirin and then drown yourself with whisky", he argued.

"I had a headache", I explained like it's enough for everything that has happened.

He sat on the chair beside my bed and looked at me directly in my eyes. I see more than pain in his eyes. There's sadness in them and I know I am the cause of it. I know that he knows it's more than just a headache. I don't want to admit it but it's probably too obvious. I took one pill but when it didn't work I took another until the idea came to my head. Maybe, just maybe, if I left this place, I can finally be free. I've been fighting for it my whole life. I thought coming here will give me that, a new life, a new chance to start over. We survived all those things that happened when we moved here but my past followed me here. It won't let me go. So I thought that on the other side, nightmare won't follow me anymore.

"It's all too much. It's just all too much. It feels like I'm going to drown. I didn't mean to cause you trouble, Alex and I am sorry for the things I told you when I was drunk. It's not your problem and I shouldn't have told you", I started rambling but stopped when I felt his hand over mine.

"Norma, you don't have to apologize for something you have no control of. Your past, you can no longer control that. What you can control is your present and your future. If you throw away your life because of that…man…it will not solve anything. You will only let him win. You're strong, Norma. I've always known that. Life has thrown you curveballs that most people in this town won't able to recover. This is not how you will win this fight", he said.

"Still, I shouldn't have unload everything on you just like that. It's not like what happened to me was a simple incident. It was horrible, Alex. It's not pretty. You shouldn't be talking to me right now", I said.

He squeezed my hand tighter but not tight enough to hurt me, just enough to make me stop talking.

"Don't ever do that again, Norma. Please…I can't lose you. You're important to me and I will not let you go just like that. I don't care what happened. I don't care how you handled it. I care about you, Norma. The good and the bad, it's all part of life. If you ever think about killing yourself again, would you promise me one thing and talk to me first? Don't do anything. Talk to me first because I'm here, Norma. I'm here and I will not leave you alone so don't leave me", he said.

I can't help the tears from falling down. What did I ever do to deserve a man like Alex? I must've done something that I am not aware of. He's too good for me.

"I won't leave you, Alex. I'm sorry", I muttered.

* * *

**IT'S MY LAST FOR THE DAY. SORRY, I AM JUST SO TIRED.**


	29. Chapter 29

**ALEX**

The doctor said they will need to let Norma stay overnight for observation. They suggested rather insisted for her to see a psychologist because what she did was serious. I don't want to continue arguing with them and have them put Norma on a psychiatric hold so I said I will take Norma to see a doctor. Being the Sheriff, my word is enough for them to hold.

"Sheriff, what happened? I got a call that my mother was brought here", Dylan asked when we bumped each other in the hallway.

I looked around, made sure no one will eavesdrop to our conversation. I already had a good chat with the hospital's staff that none of what happened will go public. I don't want Norma to endure the scrutinizing eyes of the town's people.

"Your mother is doing fine. She was extremely upset and to be honest…I think she's depressed", I answered.

He looked so worried. I forgot to inform him that I found his mother last night.

"Norma went to Portland. I tracked her down when they flagged her car. I found her inside a bar. She's so drunk. There is a motel key in her car so I took her there for the night because she's almost passed out. When she woke up, I took her to my house because she doesn't want to go back yet", I explained.

Dylan understood it completely. He's already matured for his age, probably from life experiences. Norma made it clear that she doesn't have a good home life. I figured Norman's father was very abusive and now I discovered about her brother. Dylan must have learned to grow up fast to cope with everything that's been happening.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She tried to kill herself", I answered as plain as I could. There's no other way to put it.

"No. Norma would never do that. I know sometimes she can go crazy or get herself drunk but she will never hurt herself like that. She's a fighter", he denied.

I know that too. Norma is indeed a fighter but she's not that few hours ago.

"She took a bottle of aspirin and chased it with whisky. Sometimes fighter gets beaten up too and gets tired of fighting. The doctor said they got it all out of her system but she needs to stay overnight just to make sure", I explained.

Norma just got tired of fighting after being beaten up time after time but I know she's just resting, taking her time. She will be back on her feet in no time and continue fighting because that's who she is. A fighter.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let him stay", Dylan muttered.

I know who he's talking about. Caleb. I still remember what Norma said before she passed out, every single word of it. Her brother raped her and Dylan was the result. It doesn't mean that it's Dylan's fault. It's never his.

"Where did you let him stay?" I asked.

Dylan looked at me in surprise. He didn't say anything but then he figured out that I know the truth.

"Up at the farm…his car broke down and asked if he can stay for a night. I don't know what to do so I let him. Then, he decided to help me finish the house. I don't want to screw things up between me and Norma. We just started to have an actual relationship and I didn't mean to hurt her like this. I just didn't know what to do", he answered, almost on the verge of crying.

It's his father. He can't help it and I understand that. No matter what I say to him, he will always feel the guilt about what happened to Norma.

"Where is Norman?" I asked just to change the subject.

"Still at camp with Emma…they will be back the day after tomorrow. He can't find out any of these. He will get upset", he answered.

Why is everyone so worried about Norman getting upset? He's a kid. Kids get upset all the time.

"Your mother will be discharged by then so she will be home. Dylan, he has to go. I know Norma doesn't want to see him and rightfully so. I also know that he might be important to you but he can't stay in this town. Trust me, it's taking a lot from me right now to stay here and not go up there in that mountain and put bullets in his body so for his sake and the sake of your feelings, make him leave White Pine Bay", I said.

It's not a request and he knows that. Dylan understood each word I said.

"Consider it done. He'll leave tonight", he said and I nodded. "Sheriff, thank you for everything that you did for Norma. I know you don't have to but here you are. Thank you", he added.

"You're welcome", I replied.

* * *

Norma was finally discharged and allowed to go home. Dylan wasn't there when I took her to her house but Norman will be home in a few hours. I carried her suitcase upstairs which is a good excuse to check her medicine cabinet on anything that might cause the previous 'incident' to happen. I found some pain killers in there. It's probably from the time Shelby attacked and assaulted her. The doctor prescribed these and she didn't take them.

"Thank you, Alex. I can take it from here. Norman will be home soon. I don't want him to worry", she said.

There it is again, the worrying about Norman's getting upset. I am starting to get curious.

"Alright…call me if you need anything and I'll come by from time to time to check on you", I said and she gave me a warm smile.

Norma walked towards me and for a moment, I thought she's going to kiss me but she deviated and put a kiss on my cheek instead. That is enough for me.

I left the house and went inside my SUV when suddenly I received a call from Bob Paris.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"God, Alex…did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Listen, there is something we need to discuss very carefully. Come by my office as soon as you can", he answered then hung up.

What now?

* * *

**SO NORMA'S HOME...BACK TO BOB PARIS PROBLEM, LOL.**


	30. Chapter 30

**NORMA**

Everything has to be normal for Norman. The camping trip had done well for him but it didn't last long. From time to time, he's experiencing blackouts and it's getting longer and longer to get him back. I am getting worried about him. He keeps talking about that Bradley Martin girl but she committed suicide a year ago. I know that because Emma even threw a get together event for her by the beach. I don't know what else to do.

Dylan would stop by from time to time to check on us. We decided to reconcile after what happened. I understand that it wasn't his fault. It's biological thing. It's never his fault. He suggested that I should consider getting him a professional help. The thought of it seems impossible for my brain. Norman and I have never been separated for months. I can't imagine him being locked up somewhere else. I also know that I can't do this alone. It's getting worse. No matter how much I would like to deny it, it is getting worse. Sooner or later, I will no longer be able to handle Norman. I need help to help him.

Alex never came by to check on us. He called me few days ago after he brought me back here but that was it. I don't know what happened. Maybe he realized that it's too messy to consider having a relationship with me. I wouldn't blame him. Perhaps, it's better this way, for it to end before it even starts. I always ruin things. I don't want to hurt him.

I spent my time looking for a place that can help Norman. I don't want him in that horrible public place where they just drugged people. I stumbled upon this place called Pineview Institute. It's near to the town and it's beautiful. If you'll ask me, I wouldn't think of it as a psychiatric facility. It looks like a resort or something. The only problem is they would require insurance to get Norman in. I called in to inquire and they emphasized on it, not to mention the long waiting list. I have no idea where in the world I will get an insurance. I never thought of getting one. Sam was the one who had insurance and when he died, we used the money to buy the house and the motel.

* * *

Norman had another blackout few hours after I called Pineview. He said he's running away with Bradley. I tried to stop him but he pushed me down the stairs. It took me probably an hour to come to and Norman was gone. I tried calling Alex but ended it before he can probably answer. I don't want to disturb him when he doesn't want to be disturbed. Dylan helped me with finding him and thank goodness he's okay. Norman kept telling me that he killed Bradley. I ignored it, of course. How can you kill someone who's already dead?

I put him to bed and settled down the kitchen. I need to rest. It's been a long day. Dylan joined me and handed me a glass of water.

"Norma, I need to tell you something", he said.

Please, don't tell me it's about Caleb again because I can't take it anymore.

"Bradley didn't commit suicide", he said.

"What?" I asked.

"We faked it. She got in trouble and she needed to get away so Norman and I faked her death and gave her money to get out of town. She didn't do it", he answered.

My head is spinning.

"Are you saying that what Norman was saying about her being alive and running away with her was true?" I asked.

"I don't know, Norma. I know she's alive and that she didn't kill herself. If what Norman was saying is true about him killing her, I think we got a problem", he answered.

* * *

Norman has been in and out of his body for two days. It's getting exhausting. I haven't gotten any sleep at all and I can feel my eyes are about to close when someone knocked on the door.

I got up and opened the door. To my surprise, it's Alex. I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me. I don't want Norman waking up and hearing me talk with the Sheriff.

"Alex, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while", I greeted.

He usually smiles. I remember that after our date. He's not smiling now. Something's wrong.

"I need to talk to you, Norma. I know it's late but I can't take it anymore so I need to ask you", he said.

Now I am nervous. Did he find out about Norman? Is he going to arrest him?

"What is it?" I asked.

"How did your husband die?" he asked.

What? Why would he ask about how Sam died? He never bothered before. Why ask now?

"He died in an accident at our garage. A heavy shelf fell on him", I answered. It came out easy. It should. I had a lot of practice saying that lie to people.

"Don't lie to me, Norma. Please, just this once", he said.

That made me frown.

"Just this once?" I asked.

After everything that has happened between us, after everything I told him, revealed to him about my life, he has the audacity to tell me that? How dare he?

"How did your husband die, Norma?" he asked again.

I can see it in his eyes that he already knows the answer and he just wants to hear it coming from me. Did Dylan tell him? I don't think so. He wouldn't betray me like that because he knows I will throw him out if he did. I don't know how he found out but he did.

"Sam is dead, Alex. It is what it is. What happened that day is none of your business. My family is none of your business. You can go back to disappearing now. It's what you're good at apparently", I said without blinking.

He was about to say something when Dylan came rushing.

"Norma, I just got off the phone with Pineview. We need to talk", he said before he realized Alex is with me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt", he apologized.

"You didn't interrupt anything. We're done talking. Goodnight, Alex. Let's go inside, Dylan", I said and walked back at the house without looking at Alex.

* * *

**OFFENSE IS NORMA'S BEST DEFENSE. I THINK BACK IN THE SERIES, SHE WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD WHEN ALEX ASKED HER ABOUT SAM'S DEATH. OTHERWISE, SHE WOULD RETALIATE ON HIM AND USE ANGER AS HER DEFENSE LIKE INTIMIDATE HIM SOMEHOW AND NOT LIKE STAND THERE AND WATCH HIM WALK AWAY. SO I MADE THIS LIKE THAT.**


	31. Chapter 31

**ALEX**

All I want is for Norma to tell me the truth. That is all. Is it too much to ask? I thought after everything that has happened, she knows that she can trust me and that I will take care of her but she looked me in the eye and lie. On the other hand, it's not just about her anymore. It isn't her past or her childhood life. It's about her son. The fallout will be on her son. Norma is always a mother first. She lied because she wanted to protect her son. _Damn it!_ I pushed it too hard and I know I might lose her forever.

Speaking of her son, Dylan said about Pineview. Pineview is a psychiatric facility. Why are they talking about Pineview? Is it for Norman? They always talked about not wanting him to be upset and everything. I never ask what's up with that but that always made me curious. Norman was supposed to be one of the suspects in Blair Watson's murder but because of Norma, I bent the rules for her and closed the case. I heard back at the hospital when Dylan and Norma were talking that Norman had a 'blackout' when she found him at Nick Ford's basement. What is wrong with Norman that they have to consider sending him to Pineview?

Besides, that place cost a fortune. I know the motel isn't doing too well. How on earth will Norma get Norman in? Aside from the money, there is a long waiting list too. It might take months even years to get in. I wish I can something to help.

"Sheriff", Deputy Hanson came in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I thought you should know. My wife called. She said she saw Norma Bates at the hospital", he answered.

Norma at the hospital?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Not sure…some car accident", he answered.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out.

* * *

I arrived at the emergency and found Norma trying to discharge herself. She and the nurse are arguing because the nurse won't let her go without the doctor's approval.

"Sign the papers. I got her", I intervened.

The nurse gave me a look but didn't argue. She signed the discharge papers and walked away to find a doctor for signature.

"Let's go", I said to Norma.

She eyed me but didn't contest. I didn't see her car at the parking lot so I asked her to get in at mine. She followed without saying a word. After, I got in too.

"What happened?" I asked.

She looked at me like me talking to her is some kind of miracle. Did she expect me to do what she said? Leave her alone and disappeared? _You can go back to disappearing now. It's what you're good at apparently._

"Some douche bag ran me off the road", she answered.

"What?" I asked again like I didn't hear it correctly.

"I was driving from…somewhere, when there's this black car came and ran me off the road. Then, he came out and said that I should go see this man named Bob Paris. I don't even know who that person is. He said that I got something of his. Why can't the criminals of White Pine Bay leave me alone?" she answered.

Bob…I told him not to mess with her and apparently he didn't heed my warning.

"It's the flash drive", I muttered.

She turned to me with her intense eyes.

"Flash drive? The one Annika Johnson gave me? I already gave it to you! Why on earth would they think it's with me?" she exclaimed.

"…because they know that Annika Johnson returned to your motel after she got shot. They didn't find the flash drive on her so they think it's with you", I answered.

She looked at me in disbelief.

"Listen, I am holding on to it because DEA and I are building a case against all of the people in that ledger. That's why no one can know that I have it", I explained.

"So I should just wait until you and the DEA make your move? What about that man? What if he comes back?" she asked.

"I'll take care of it", I answered briefly.

I know that she knows I mean it. She didn't say anything else or argue anymore. She turned away from me and faced the window. Her breathing is becoming more and more heavy. I'm bracing myself for another attack. She had that multiple times before but this time, she managed to control it. She calmed down and took a deep breath.

"I don't need this kind of problem right now. I have so much going on. The motel…Norman…" she uttered.

"You mean sending Norman to Pineview", I clarified.

Norma turned to me in surprise. Perhaps, she's wondering how I found out about Pineview.

"Did Dylan tell you about it?" she asked in fear.

"Kind of. He mentioned it when we were talking at the porch. I figured it all out. What's wrong with Norman?" I answered then asked her back.

She bit her tongue. She's going to lie again. I can sense it coming. Instead of saying anything, Norma reached for the door to get out but I pressed lock.

"Alex!" she yelled.

"You're not getting out of this car until you tell me the truth", I said.

"What truth?" she asked.

"How did your husband die?" I asked.

She stiffened. Her walls are building up. I grabbed her hand to assure her that it's okay, that she can trust me. Her eyes are tearing up. I squeezed her hand tighter.

"You know the truth. Don't make me say it", she exclaimed as her tears fell from her eyes.

I pulled her into my arms and allowed her to cry.

* * *

**I DIDN'T INCLUDE THE SCENE IN THE HOUSE WHERE NORMA WAS LOOKING FOR THE FLASH DRIVE BECAUSE I THINK THAT WAS VIOLENT FOR MY NORMERO. I DON'T LIKE THEM HURTING EACH OTHER EVEN THOUGH WHAT COMES AFTER THE SLAPPING PART WAS HOT.**


	32. Chapter 32

**NORMA**

Alex told me that Bob Paris is a very influential drug player in White Pine Bay. He's the leader of the Arcanum Club where Annika Johnson worked for. He killed Annika and that other girl after they took the flash drive from him. Bob Paris was the one who told Alex about how Sam died. I don't know how he did it. Alex said Bob did some investigation on me and now if we don't give him the flash drive, he might put Norman in danger.

"Alex, Norman can't go to prison. He just can't. It's not his fault. He was just trying to defend me. Sam was hitting me so Norman helped me. He didn't mean to kill his father. Please, Alex he can't go to prison", I pleaded.

I don't know what else to do. Norman just can't be in that place. It's not for him.

"Tell me why you need to put him in Pineview", he asked.

I was hoping he will never ask that but cat's out of the bag. All the secrets I have, Alex already knows them.

"He's having blackouts. At first, it was controllable but it's getting worse. He would just leave his body and when he comes to, he doesn't remember what happened when he was like that. Now, it's getting harder and harder to get him back and he's always angry. I don't know what to do. I thought I can handle it but now I know that it's out my hand. He needs help that I cannot give", I explained.

There is no judgment in his face. That's the thing with Alex. He never judged me, not in anyway. No one has ever been like that to me.

"How's the application going?" he asked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes around.

"I've tried a lot of stuff to get him on the waiting list but it's so damn hard. I need insurance and I don't have any. Dylan doesn't have one to and if one of us applied for one, it will take months and I can't wait that long. I need to get him to Pineview now", I answered.

I probably said too much because Alex is now looking at me with worry.

"Are you afraid to be with Norman alone in your house?" he asked.

I immediately shook my head. If he thinks Norman's a threat to me, I know he will put him somewhere. If it's not Pineview then I'm not going to let him take my son.

"Of course not…no. I am not scared of my own son, Alex. It's fine. I'll find a way…someone…I don't know", I answered.

There is an awkward after that. I must've said something that put some question marks in his head.

"Norma, I have insurance", he suddenly said.

I looked at him in surprise and then in embarrassment. I know what it is he's offering.

"I can't ask you to do that, Alex", I muttered.

"So you would rather ask someone else? Someone you don't know?" he snapped.

Now, I feel like I'm sinking into the car seat and I don't want to emerge.

"Listen, I can't let you find someone else. I know you will. You're an attractive woman. It will be so easy for you. I'm sure of it but I don't want you to go look for any guy. It's dangerous. Just trust me, Norma. I will not do anything to hurt you. I just want to help. If you want a divorce after Norman gets better, I'll give you that", he explained.

I know he meant well. Alex never wanted to hurt me. That much I am sure of. I was just taken back by the sudden proposal. I am the one who needed something not him. I should be the one proposing. This man is full of surprises.

"Thank you, Alex", is all I can say.

He nodded. He understood that it's the only way I know how to say yes to his proposal. I am so lame. Why am I being like this? It's not like Alex is a stranger. There is always this connection between us despite the arguing and criminal problems. I know I can always count on him. This should be easy. I should be overflowing with joy and hugging him by now but I don't want it to be like this. I don't want him to marry me because of insurance. It sounds ridiculous but if we're going to do it, if we're going to get married, I wished it's under different circumstances. Perhaps, a result of that date would be nice, an outcome, not an act of helping me get my son to Pineview.

"I'll drop you off to your house and then I will take care of some things. We will talk about how things are going to work with the wedding and Pineview. I will call you", he said.

I can feel him turning into Sheriff Romero.

"What about Bob Paris and his men?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of it. Trust me", he answered.

I know the feeling when he's talking like this. I didn't ask any more questions. I just nodded.

* * *

It is quiet when I got home. Dylan is not home. He's probably at Portland with Emma. She's getting her lung transplant and he's there to support her. He said he will talk with some doctors there regarding Norman's blackout just to get some information of his condition.

"Mother, where have you been?" Norman suddenly asked from behind me.

He's all dressed up and his eyes are angry like I've done a terrible thing.

"Just out. Are you hungry? I can make you something. Just give me a minute", I said and then hurried to the kitchen.

After I whipped something up, Norman and I sat down to ear our early dinner. He was very quiet and constantly watching me. I let it slide until I can't take it anymore.

"Okay, cut it out Norman. It's not okay to stare at a person like that. What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"Fine. Where is she?" he asked me back.

"She? Who's she?" I returned the question.

"The woman who checked in earlier at the motel. Emma's mother. Don't think I didn't know what you did, Mother. I know. I saw it. I saw everything. You killed that poor woman and put her body at the freezer down at the basement. Don't deny it", he answered.

I felt like I turned into an ice on my seat. I never met that woman he's talking about. I was out all day. I never met her. Norman did and now she might be dead.

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER FOR THE DAY. I TOOK MY TIME RELAXING BECAUSE TOMORROW I'LL BE BACK AT WORK. TOMORROW, I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE. HAVE A GOODNIGHT!**


	33. Chapter 33

**ALEX**

I paid Bob Paris a visit at his house. As usual, he greeted me with that fake smile he always wears but I greeted him back with my fist and he landed on the floor.

"Alex! What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"I told you not to mess with Norma Bates, didn't I? She's not involved in any of your business and she didn't have that stupid flash drive. Running her off the road is not leaving her alone, Bob", I said.

He looked at me in amazement. My best friend has become a sociopath.

"After everything I told you about her, you still care for her. My god, Alex…are you finally in love?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. It might have been obvious but I don't want him to feel the satisfaction. He will use this against me. Norma will be in more danger.

"You are! I thought you will never feel other than coldness and anger but apparently, Norma Bates is all it gonna take for you to become soft", he said as he got back on his feet.

I hit him again, harder this time.

"That's me being soft, Bob. Next time, you mess with her again, I won't be soft to you again", I warned.

* * *

After dealing with Bob, I removed the wooden floor of my family's cabin. My father stored cash underneath it in case of emergency. I know that because I saw him multiple times when I was a kid stashing cash in from his illegal transactions with criminals. He sometimes would use it for my mother's medication. I never touched his money before until now. I didn't know what to do with it back then. Now, it has use.

* * *

Pineview is a nice place. I can see why Norma wants her son to go here. It's not the typical facility where they put restraints on patients and drugged them up for them to obey. It's like a spa, an expensive spa.

"I don't understand why the sudden interest with Norman Bates", the receptionist said.

"I am marrying his mother, Norma. I'm sure you met her", I said.

That's true. I am marrying Norma. The thought put a smile on my face. I love her. I do. I never told her that because I never got the chance but I do lover her and I will do anything for her. Maybe she's thinking right now that I am only doing this to help her, for the insurance, but I know in my heart that I want to be with her always, forever. That's why I want to marry her.

"So she and her son will be under your insurance?" she asked.

"That's right", I answered.

I slid an envelope filled with cash to her.

"Would this be enough to get him at the top of the list?" I asked.

It's bribery but I have to get him in. Norma may not admit it but I can see that she's scared of her own son. He needs to be in here as soon as possible.

"That will do", she answered.

* * *

It's getting late but the station called. There has been an incident so I went there straight from Pineview. It's a shootout. There are no suspects, only eight dead gun runners. The illegal businesses in this town are expanding. DEA better work on their plan fast. I don't know how long I can hold all these shits together.

"That's Caleb's", Dylan suddenly said from behind me.

Caleb? As in Norma's brother?

"What?" I asked.

"That van…it's Caleb's. I asked him to leave town after you talked to me at the hospital. He said he'll be going on a job with this guy from the mountain. He left and few days later, he sent me the money for Emma's transplant. There's a problem according to him so he needed to lay low. Now, his truck is there", he answered.

The job was probably gun running and it's possible the other party crossed them, not intending on paying them so it resulted to a shootout in my town.

"Does your mother know about this?" I asked.

Norma doesn't need this right now. She will be overwhelmed and I can't let her having another attack.

"No. I haven't talked to her yet. I just got back from Portland", he answered.

That's good. We can deal with Caleb after Norman gets in to Pineview.

"By the way, I just want to let you know that I am marrying your mother, might be soon as possible", I mentioned.

His eyes widened in shock. Poor kid, he must be traumatized.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Your mother wants to get Norman to Pineview but she can't do it without insurance. I asked her to marry me so she and Norman can be under mine. It will take a long time if she will apply herself", I answered.

He looked at me for a few seconds before he recovered and nodded. It's not easy to learn your mother is getting married to a guy she only went out with once.

"Thank you. That means a lot to her. She wanted to help Norman so badly. Thank you", he said.

"You're welcome", I replied.

* * *

I already texted Norma about Pineview before I left the facility. Norman will have to sign the papers himself because he's eighteen. I already faxed the papers so she should have them. Norma didn't text me back so I assume she must be busy. I'm on my way home when I decided to check my message. I was so busy earlier at the shootout site that I forgot to check if she left me any.

Norma left me a voicemail half an hour ago.

_"__Alex, it's me. Listen, if there's anything you can do to expedite things tonight, I need you to do it now…and…uhmmm…I just want to say thank you for everything that you've done for me. Thank you, Alex", she said._

Shit…why can't I make this damn car fly?

* * *

**SLOW DAY EARLIER AT WORK SO I MANAGED TO WRITE A FEW CHAPTERS. ENJOY!**


	34. Chapter 34

**NORMA**

Norman started yelling at me. I stopped understanding what he's saying when he said that I killed Emma's mother and that I am trying to pin everything on him. I think he mentioned other names but I must have blanked out. All I can focus on is the anger in his eyes. He totally believes that I killed people. That it was me. He moved closer and closer while my heart pounds more and more until I can't take it anymore. I got up and started running to my room. I don't know why I need to get the gun out of my bed but I just need to feel like I can protect myself even though the idea of protecting myself against my own son puts a dagger in my heart.

The gun isn't under my bed or inside my drawer. Norman came in with my gun in his hand.

"Looking for this, Mother?" he asked.

It's loaded. I know it is because I was the one who put bullets in it. Fear is creeping inside my heart.

"Norman, give me the gun", I said but he's not listening. He's past listening now.

I still tried. I tried getting through him. It's the only thing I can do. When I tried to reach for the gun, Norman pushed me against the door and my back hits the knob. I felt the sharp pain but my adrenaline is rushing so I got back on my feet pretty fast and ran to Dylan's room to hide. Norman can get in if he wants. He's strong. This house is old and one simple kick from him will open this door.

My mind is raising and I know I'm about to have another panic attack. The thought of my son killing me, hurting me, is making me ran out of breath. I immediately took my phone. I was going to call Dylan but I need to get Norman help. He can't go to prison. He's not a criminal. He's just sick and he needs help. I dialed Alex instead. It's voicemail. I closed my eyes accepting my fate. I have no idea when he's going to get my message. I am going to die tonight.

"Alex, it's me. Listen, if there's anything you can do to expedite things tonight, I need you to do it now…and…uhmmm…I just want to say thank you for everything that you've done for me. Thank you, Alex", I said and then hung up.

I closed my eyes and count to ten. My breathing is going fast and my head is spinning. I am having an attack at the worst moment. Norman is just outside the room but things are going blurry now. I tried to hold on a little longer but I just couldn't breathe. I passed out.

* * *

Song is playing. There is a song playing. I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor. I passed out. I must've had another attack earlier. I checked my phone and there's nothing. Alex must be busy tonight.

It is a bad idea to find Norman but he's my son. I need to try even if it's impossible, I have to try. There is only one place he could've gone to in the house, the basement. I know he still have my gun but I don't care. I went down and found him sitting calmly with his back on me.

"Hello, Mother. I found your little plan for me", he greeted.

Then, I saw a letter from Pineview. That's right. Alex texted me earlier about the form he needed to sign. He must've faxed it at the motel and Norman found it.

"You wanted to ship me off, make me look crazy so I can take the fall from everything you've done. That's the plan, isn't it? You, Dylan, and Sheriff, that is all your plan", he said and then turned to me.

Norman is now holding my gun. I think this is it. He's actually going to kill me now.

"Norman, I am only trying to help you. We all are. You are sick and that place can help you. It's not bad. The place is beautiful", I explained.

"So you've been to Pineview behind my back? You want me out of the way. Perhaps, you want that so you can be with the Sheriff. Don't think I don't know that you spent the night at his place while I was with Emma at camp. You are throwing me away", he said.

Why is it so hard to reason with him now? It's not what I'm doing.

"Norman, it's not like that. I just want to help you. It's all I do because I love you", I said.

He walked a little closer and pointed the gun at me.

"We tried, Mother. We came out here to start over and we tried. We really did but life just won't allow it. It won't allow us to start over and be happy. Life decided that we don't belong into this world so why don't we just take ourselves out of the equation? It's you and me, Mother. It's always been you and me", he said in a cold voice.

He looked into my eyes and I know. I just know that he already decided. This is where it's going to end. Everything is about to end. Norman gave me a little smile. It's little but I know that smile. It's the smile of my sweetest boy who just loves everything about the world, the one who always sees the good out of people. He will always be my sweetest boy.

"Norma!" I heard Alex called out from outside the house as they tried to open the door.

Norman must have locked it. I turned to Norman and his decision hasn't changed. As I heard the front door opened, I heard one more loud noise. I couldn't make it out at first but then I felt a jolt of pain in my body. It was so fast. I didn't even see it coming. My hand met the hole on my torso where my blood is flowing freely. As soon as I realized what just happened, my legs went weak and I fell on the floor as I try to catch my breath. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Norma? Norma!" I can hear Alex's voice.

Then, there's a commotion and another shot from my gun. I couldn't see what's happening. My eyes are fixated on the ceiling of the basement. The air is getting thinner and thinner. I am not having an attack this time. No. My heart isn't pounding fast. It's beating slow.

"Norma, can you hear me? Look at me, Norma. Come on. Stay with me. The ambulance is on its way", Alex said.

"Norman…help him…please", I managed to say. He has to help him. "Pineview…" I added just in case he didn't get what I mean. That's the last thing I remember.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT WHEN I WATCHED THE SCENE AT THE BASEMENT WHERE NORMAN WAS HOLDING THE GUN AND NORMA WAS HOLDING A SCISSOR I GUESS, I ALWAYS FELT THAT THIS IS HOW IT SHOULD'VE WENT. MAYBE BECAUSE IF NORMAN DID SHOOT NORMA, THEN NORMA WILL REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS HER SON REALLY WAS BECAUSE SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN IN DENIAL ABOUT HIS CONDITION AND REFUSED TO BELIEVE THAT HER SON WAS DANGEROUS. IT WILL BE A SOLID REASON TO KEEP NORMAN IN PINEVIEW BUT IF THAT DID HAPPEN IN THE SERIES THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE SEASON FIVE AND THE SHOW WON'T COME FULL CIRCLE WITH THE MOVIE PSYCHO WHICH IS THE AIM OF THE WRITERS SINCE BATES MOTEL IS A CONTEMPORARY PREQUEL TO THE MOVIE. ALRIGHT, I'LL SHUT UP NOW. I AM JUSTIFYING I GUESS THE CHAPTER, LOL. HAVE FUN READING!**


	35. Chapter 35

**ALEX**

I wanted to shoot Norman right then and there. I want to kill him but I can't. Dylan knocked him out after he tried to kill himself. Norma, bleeding on the floor, asked me to help him, get him in Pineview before she passed out. Norman didn't sign the form but I can bypass that by declaring him a danger to himself and to others. With what happened to his mother, Pineview will not refuse him. Dylan can sign the form and we can get Norma's thumbmark.

* * *

One of my deputies drove the unconscious Norman to Pineview accompanied by Dylan while I went to the hospital with Norma. The paramedics were trying to revive her last time I saw her. They said she lost a lot of blood. I still have no idea what's happening inside the operating room. It's been over an hour. Hanson took care of the report for me. He knows I don't need to be disturbed at the moment.

"Sheriff?" Doctor Sanchez called.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Is there any immediate family present?" he asked me back.

I forgot the goddamn protocol.

"Her son Dylan brought his brother to Pineview to be admitted. I am here", I answered.

He gave me a look.

"I am marrying her in a few days! Could you just please tell me how is Norma?" I exclaimed losing a bit of my temper which is rare. Only Norma can manage to make me lose my temper.

"Sorry, I didn't know you're together", he apologized. "She lost a lot of blood. Thank god, she's type O and we got a lot of that in stock. We got the bullet out of her body. The operation was tricky because it grazed her left lung. We needed to stitch it up to prevent failure of the organ. She's doing fine for now but after this, she's not allowed to do heavy work. You need to give it time for the lung to heal otherwise, the stitches will open up and her lung will get damaged", he said.

I can't even begin to imagine Norma having a bullet in her body. She doesn't deserve that. That kind of stuff is only for bad people, for criminals. I can't help but think. Why didn't I check my phone a little bit early? Norma wouldn't get shot if I did. None of this will happen if I did.

"Thank you. I promise I'll keep an eye on her", I said.

"One more thing…she has a history of having panic or anxiety attacks and according to the record, she never went to see a doctor. Do me a favor and take her to one when she gets out. One thing that made it difficult for us to operate on her was her irregular heartbeat. She was having an attack during the operation. I see that she's not taking any medication for it either", he said.

"No, she's not. There's been an accident recently that involved medication. We're trying to avoid that", I explained.

He nodded. Of course, he knows that too.

"I heard about that. I know a doctor and he's very good. He's not like the doctors you're familiar with who prescribed pills for fun. He knows what he's doing and he only prescribes minimal dosage of medicine unless there's a need for a higher dose. Trust me. Norma Bates will only need a small dose just to help her calm down. It's not going to kill her", he said.

After what her son did to her, I know she's bound to have attacks after this.

"Thanks, we'll do that", I accepted and he nodded.

"Great. I'll give you his number and address later", he said and then leave.

* * *

I was able to stay in her room once they moved her. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. I've never seen her this relaxed before except for that night we went out. She was relaxed that night, just laughing and smiling the whole time. She talked about her past, her ex-husbands but I never saw trace of sadness in her eyes because she was having a good time. Maybe because she's drunk too but I know she was happy and relaxed that night. I want her to feel like that again and not just for a night. I want to give her that every day of her life. I want to make her happy. I want to see her smile. I want to hear her laugh. I want to hear her talk about her visions for the house, for the motel, her decorating ideas. I want to watch her cook something or do laundry. I want to hear her sass and talk back on me and try to get under my skin. I just want her to be okay.

"Sheriff? Sheriff?" someone called.

I opened my eyes and saw Dylan standing next to me. I have fallen asleep next to Norma who is still unconscious.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost six in the morning", he answered.

I slept that long? How can I sleep that long?

"The doctor came by earlier but we didn't want to wake you. You've been up all night and you can use some rest. He said that she's doing great. He gave me prescription for meds she will need when she gets out so she can speed up her recovery", he informed.

He is handling this better than me and he's half my age.

"How did it go with Norman?" I have to ask. I am still mad but I know it's not his fault. He's sick. He's not in his right mind.

"He's unconscious the entire drive to Pineview. When we got there, he had another blackout so it's not hard to get him in. They acknowledged your letter and my signature and Norma's thumbprint. Deputy Hanson came too to present the police report to back up Norman's admittance. Even though he's eighteen, he cannot check himself out. He's under the dangerous patients' list", he answered.

I sighed. It's what Norma wants. She wants her son to get help and we were able to give it to him.

"That's good. Your mother will like that", I muttered.

"Yeah…it must be so hard for you…earlier, I mean. I saw the way you looked at Norman. I've seen that look on you but you kept it in. Why?" Dylan suddenly asked.

"…because your mother will not want that. Norman is sick. I will do anything for your mother and I will anyone for her but Norman is not himself even though it pains me to see what he did to her. Norma asked me to get him help and that's what I did", I answered.

* * *

**ALEX IS PROTECTIVE BY NATURE. HE'S THE BIG DADDY OF WHITE PINE BAY AND IT'S OBVIOUS THAT HIS ACTION OF TOLERATING THE DRUG BUSINESS IN TOWN IS HIS WAY TO PROTECT THE TOWN AND ITS PEOPLE. HE IS MORE PROTECTIVE OF NORMA AND HE WILL PRACTICALLY DO ANYTHING FOR HER EVEN KILL FOR HER SO IT'S NATURAL FOR HIM TO WANT TO KILL NORMAN AFTER HE ALMOST KILLED HIS MOTHER BUT SINCE HE LOVES HER SO MUCH (EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT ADMITTING THAT TO HER YET) HE HELD BACK AND WAS ABLE TO SEE REASON THAT NORMAN IS NOT IN HIS RIGHT MIND AND IN NEED OF HELP RATHER THAN A BULLET.**


	36. Chapter 36

**NORMA**

Alex took me back home after being in the hospital for two weeks. Dylan has to go back to Portland to check on Emma. He wanted to stay so he can come with us but I told him to go. I'm fine and he needs to be there with Emma. The house feels warm. It never felt this warm before. I glanced over at Alex.

"Oh, I fixed up the heating system. It's not good for you if it's freezing in here", he explained without me asking anything verbally.

He helped me to get to my room and settled me on my bed. I watched him as he arranged my meds on the table and then reads the schedule to take them.

"You know you have a future in the healthcare department", I teased.

He turned to me and made a face.

"Thank you, Alex", I suddenly said.

I haven't had the chance to tell him that since I woke up at the hospital. Dylan filled me in at what happened after I got shot since Alex didn't want to talk about it. Dylan said it really hurt Alex to see me bleeding like that on the floor and that it took a lot from Alex not to hurt Norman. Alex has always been very protective of me. I understand.

"You really scared me there, Norma. I never want to see you like that ever again", he said.

It's the first time he said something about that night. It's an improvement, I guess, for the both of us. It took me time to accept the fact that my son shot me and tried to kill himself. I can deny it as long as I want but it wouldn't help anyone. I have to accept it. Dylan said Norman isn't allowed to have a visitor yet. As much as I want to see him and talk to him and tell him that it's okay, that I'm not mad at him, I can't.

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought I can get through to him. It was stupid but I have to try", I explained.

He put down the paper on the table and sat beside me.

"Norma, you're his mother. It's natural for you to try when no one else would. I don't blame you. I don't blame Norman", he said.

To hear him say that, makes my heart feel lighter. I want everything to work out fine. Norman getting help. Dylan and Emma being okay and happy. Alex being Alex that I know. I want it all to work out. I suddenly felt his hand over mine.

"Norma, the doctor insisted for you to see a therapist", he said.

"Alex, I'm fine", I said.

"Don't…stop…you're not. I know you're having an attack and you're just not telling me. The doctor said during your operation, you still had that on table and you almost died because of it. Please, Norma", he pleaded.

I know I had a dream after I got shot. It was a bad dream. I was on a loop of all the bad experiences I had in my life from my father, Caleb to Sam, Keith, Shelby…criminals of White Pine Bay until it lead up to Norman.

"I thought we agreed no more pills. I threw all my bottles away", I said.

We agreed on that after I tried to kill myself with aspirin. I don't want him to worry again that I might do something like that again.

"I trust you, Norma. You gave your trust me and I am returning that trust to you. I know the doctor said his friend only gives minimal dosage of prescription but I have faith in you. You need this. We need this", he said.

He is serious about this and I know it will mean a lot for him if I said yes. Norman is getting help. Why shouldn't I?

"Okay, Alex. I will see that therapist. I promise", I agreed.

He smiled and gently brushed my hair away from my face.

"Thank you", he muttered and for a moment, he looked deep in my eyes.

I put him through so much when he shouldn't be worrying about me and my family. He has his own life to think about, a town to run. It's not fair to him. As I studies his face and his eyes, I can see the gentleness in him, the soft side, behind the stoic, tough exterior of a Sheriff. I can see Alex. I can always see Alex.

"We need to talk about the wedding, Norma", he suddenly said.

"I know", I replied.

He offered to marry me so we can get Norman into Pineview. I don't have any insurance and Alex offered his.

"We can schedule it this Friday at the hall and then I can process the insurance afterwards", he explained.

"Sounds good", I said.

I don't know how the transactional part of wedding works so I agreed to everything.

"Does that mean you're moving in here?" I asked.

Alex gave me a look.

"What? We're getting married, right? It has to look real because you're a public official. What will people say if they find out you're cutting legal corners for me?" I explained.

He closed his eyes and nodded at my reason. It's a lame reason and it's not the main one.

"Alex, I always feel safe when you're around, when you're close to me. Actually, that's why I want you to move in. I know. It's selfish. You have your own place and everything and I am asking you to give it up so I can feel safe. I already asked a lot from you. I will understand if you will say no to moving in", I confessed.

He put his hand over my lips to stop me from talking. Then, his fingers brushed my lips and then my face gently.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if it's okay for me to move in with you because I want to be near you", he said.

We looked at each other for a moment before it sinks in my brain. I can't help the smile from forming on my mouth.

"Well, you're welcome to move in, Sheriff", I said and we both laughed.

* * *

**THIS IS HOW I ALWAYS WANT IT TO BE AFTER NORMAN GOT INTO PINEVIEW. NORMA BEING AT PEACE THAT HER SON IS GETTING HELP AND NOT WANTING TO INTERFERE WITH HIS RECOVERY AND ACKNOWLEDGING THAT HER SON IS DANGEROUS AND DESPERATELY NEEDS THE HELP. SO THE WEDDING PROPOSAL DIDN'T HAPPEN EXACTLY THE WAY THE SERIES DID IT AND THE MOVING TO NORMA'S HOUSE PART BUT AT THIS POINT, NORMA AND ALEX ARE IN GOOD TERMS AND PAST THE POINT OF JUST BEING CASUAL FRIEND SO I CHANGED IT.**


	37. Chapter 37

**ALEX**

I've been married once before but I never felt like this, not even close. I don't think I've gotten any sleep since last night. This day is a special day. Today is the day I'm marrying Norma. Because of my overflowing excitement, I ran late to the ceremony. I couldn't decide what suit to wear and what tie to match it. Norma always has a good sense of taste when it comes to fashion and I don't want her to be disappointed if I arrived there looking like trash. I hope she won't kill me for being late.

I arrived at the building and immediately saw her radiant blue eyes. She's talking on her phone so she didn't see me right away. She looked so radiant in her black dress. It's not a traditional color for a wedding dress but Norma isn't a traditional kind of woman. She's Norma. Her makeup is minimal. Her posture is so classy sometimes I think she came out of a movie. She finally glanced over and saw me. Of course, she raised an eyebrow at the sight of me. I walked towards her as she hangs up the call.

"You're late", she said.

"I know. I'm sorry", I apologized.

"Yeah…it's not like we're doing anything important here", she snapped.

Classic Norma. Any other people will be shocked but I've gotten used to Norma being herself and I love that about her.

"Would you mind leaning over to me, like make a physical contact?" I asked when I noticed the two lovebirds next to us.

It's not to take advantage of her or anything. It's for the cover. We have to make it look real. Norma leans in over and rests her head on my shoulder.

"This is weird", she commented.

I held back the laughter. I don't know why her comments like that make me laugh. She's funny and I'm not sure if she even knows that.

"Norma, you have to know that I'm not doing this out of charity or the insurance. I care about you. I know it's hard to see it but I do. I will not hurt you or make you do anything that you don't want to", I said to make her feel comfortable.

She breathes in deep. I know she's not keen on marrying since her first two marriages failed miserably.

"I know that, Alex. Honestly, I'm glad you asked and that you didn't let me look for somebody else. I'm glad it's you I'm marrying", she replied.

* * *

The wedding went smoothly aside from Norma unconsciously interrupting the judge because of nervousness. Of course, I didn't expect to get any ring but I gave her one. I enjoyed seeing her eyes went wide at the sight of it. I didn't tell her yet about the origin of the ring but I will soon.

After the wedding, I immediately went to HR to take care of the insurance for Norma and Norman. Once it's all settled, I can't wait to go home and see my wife.

My wife. I can't believe I can call Norma my wife now even though for her it's all about getting her son help. For me, this marriage means a lot and I will do anything to make it, if not last, work and happy. All I want is to make Norma happy.

"You're making something?" I asked when I found Norma at the kitchen cutting some vegetables.

She turned around startled at my presence.

"Alex! I didn't hear you come in. Why do you always have to sneak up on me like that?" she exclaimed.

I was able to stop myself from laughing but I wasn't able to suppress the smile on my face.

"Sorry…I took care of the insurance so Norman is all set at Pineview. He will receive all the treatments needed for his recovery", I said.

Norma seemed relief by the news. I know she's been worrying for days about her son. The last time she saw him ended up badly. Well, the last time she saw him, she almost died. The thought of Norman getting help and on his way to recovery is a great news for her.

"They called me few minutes ago about that. They sent their congratulations and informed me that Norman has finally calm down but still in isolation. He's been blacking out from time to time. He's not allowed to have visitors yet but they assured me that he's less violent than usual and maybe next week, they will start his therapy sessions with Dr. Edwards", she said.

"That's good. It means there's an improvement. Don't worry. I heard the doctors at the place are all top notched so he's in good hands", I said. It's true. I've done my research of the place.

She paused and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, Alex. Thank you for doing all of that. I don't know how to repay you to be honest", she said with a smile.

"Well, you can start by going with me at the Winter Festival", I suggested.

She frowned. She's been here for almost four years and she still doesn't know about the Winter Festival.

"It's the thing with the lights and everything", I explained.

She suddenly bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god! Of course, I know about Winter Festival. I just want to see how you will sell it to me and that's the best you got? The thing with the lights and everything? Oh my god, Alex…you are hopeless", she exclaimed and then resumed laughing.

Usually, I hate people making fun of me but with Norma, I find it amusing and funny as well. I started laughing with her.

"So will you go with me?" I asked.

She stopped laughing but the smile on her face remains.

"Of course, I will. I would love to", she answered.

* * *

**THE WINTER FESTIVAL IS PROBABLY MY FAVORITE NORMERO MOMENT. THE SETTING WAS MAGICAL. THEY BOTH LOOKED INCREDIBLE AND THEIR CHEMISTRY WAS JUST OVER THE TOP. I WISH THEY MADE LIKE AN ENTIRE EPISODE JUST FOR THAT MOMENT LIKE NORMA AND ALEX ROAMING AROUND THE FESTIVAL AND BEING HAPPY BUT THAT'S JUST ME HOPING.**


	38. Chapter 38

**NORMA**

I've never been to the Winter Festival. Norman went once and he said it's kind of lame so I never bothered to go. He's wrong. It's so beautiful. The lights are perfect for the event and it's so simple. There's no program or anything or dance productions. All they got are simple music, good food and drinks, and the amazing lights and weather.

Alex is already here. He has to arrive early being the Sheriff and all. I told him I would meet him here but the truth is, I needed more time to pick the right clothes. This is the first time we're going out as a married couple and I don't want to disappoint. He's the town's Sheriff which means everyone will be looking. I don't want them talking around about how the Sheriff of White Pine Bay married an old hag like myself.

"Norma Bates?" someone called.

I turned around and saw a man in an expensive suit with bright smile like someone from afar is secretly photographing him.

"Yeah, sorry, have we met?" I asked.

I own a motel. I meet a lot of people.

"No, but I heard a lot about you and your business. Name is Joe. I am friends with your husband, Alex. Congratulations, by the way", he answered while offering his hand.

I took it and smiled. Of course, he knows. Words travel fast in this town.

"Thank you. Do you work at the station as well?" I asked.

"No. My field is business just like yourself. I'm not a tough guy like Alex. That's his field. There he is", he answered and pointed at Alex.

He's talking to a redhead woman wearing red coat which seemed to be so redundant for me. I ignored the fact that he's talking to another woman. It could be nothing. He's famous. He's bound to talk to other people.

"Oh don't worry, that's just Rebecca Hamilton. She's his banker. Well, now she's your banker too. They don't have a relationship", Joe clarified. I smiled. "Alex was not a relationship type of guy before he met you. It's just casual for him so don't be threatened", he added.

Oh…so it's all casual. That will give us something to talk about later.

"You know him really well", I muttered.

"I actually do. We grew up together and I can tell that he cares about you very much", he said.

That feels nice to hear it from other people. Alex tells me that a lot and I know he means it but for other people to confirm it is great.

"You're beautiful, Norma", he suddenly said.

I don't know what to feel about that. I just got married as far as I can tell and I shouldn't be receiving that kind of comment in that kind of tone from anyone at all.

"I believe she's already married", Alex intervened.

I didn't realize Joe's hand was on my cheek or more like the side of my neck. What just happened? I quickly recovered and looked at Alex who's looking more serious now than earlier.

"Joe was just telling me how you two grew up together", I said.

Alex turned to him with a questioning look.

"Joe? Really? How nice of you…but I need to take my wife to see the rest of the festival", he said to him coldly.

"Of course…I'm glad to finally meet you, Norma", Joe said.

"You too, Joe", I replied before Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him.

I looked at him carefully as we walked through the crowd. He's very serious more like angry.

"What's going on with you?" I asked.

"Why are you talking with him?" he asked me back.

"Wait. Are you jealous I was talking to your friend? I wasn't making any moves. I was just being friendly to someone who's close to you. I thought that's why I'm here because I'm your wife now. Besides, I didn't say anything about you talking to Rebecca", I said.

Alex stopped walking and turned to me.

"How did you know about Rebecca?" he asked.

"Joe told me. It's fine, Alex. I know you have a life before we got married. I get it. I would be surprised if you managed to keep to yourself all those years", I answered.

His eyes soften. He looks worried.

"That guy…you're not friends with him, are you?" I guessed.

"Not anymore…stay away from him. Can you do that for me, please?" he asked and I nodded.

"Okay. I will", I answered. He finally smiled and looked at me from head to toe.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he muttered while letting his fingers touch my face.

"You can start telling me now", I said.

I started to notice we're in the middle of the dance area. Alex wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms behind his head as I look in his eyes. Despite the cold weather, he's keeping me warm.

"Do you remember the first time we've met?" he asked while we're dancing along to the melody.

"Yeah, I remember. My heart stopped", I answered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked again.

"Yeah…mostly because I thought you're going to arrest me", I answered and we both laughed even though the memory of it is not pleasant at all.

Alex went silent and just looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you, Norma", he answered.

* * *

**IN THE SERIES, NORMA WAS THE ONE WHO SAID I LOVE YOU FIRST BUT SINCE NESTOR CARBONELL ADMITTED THAT ALEX FELL FIRST FOR NORMA, I THOUGHT IT'S ONLY FITTING FOR HIM TO SAY IT FIRST. I FEEL IT'S VERY MANLY AND EXTREMELY ATTRACTIVE, LOL.**


	39. Chapter 39

**ALEX**

I let it slipped and after it came out of my mouth, I started doubting if it's the best thing to do because now, she's looking at me with wide eyes and in total shock. It's too soon. I should've known it's too soon.

"Norma? Please say something", I said trying to get something out of her.

I tightened my hold on her waist so she wouldn't run away from me. She tends to do that when the situation makes her feel uncomfortable.

"Alex…I don't think you know what you're talking about. You don't love me", she said.

I frowned. How can I not know what I'm feeling? It doesn't make any sense.

"I do, Norma", I repeated.

"No, you don't", she said.

"Why are you insisting that I don't love you?" I asked.

"…because I'm a mess, Alex. How can you love someone like me? You know everything that happened to me…everything. It's not going to be fair to you, Alex. I'm not perfect. I'm broken. I'm not a put together redhead", she answered.

That made my blood boils a little. How can she compare herself to Rebecca? She's out of her league. Norma is on another level.

"Norma, I was never looking for perfect. I want something real. I've been living in fantasy for years but I don't want that. I want a real woman, with real story, real experiences. I like my woman real, Norma. Yes, I know everything and I love you. I love every part of you, the good and the bad. That should tell you something", I explained.

She looked at me like she couldn't believe what I'm saying.

"Yeah, tells me you lost your mind", she muttered.

"I probably did. I would rather lose my mind than to lose you", I replied.

I can see the tears forming in her eyes. All her life, she knows nothing but pain and suffering. She learned to deal with a lot of shits by putting herself together, maneuvering her way through life. She taught herself how to survive. There were probably a lot of men that she met you claimed to like her and then hurt her along the way. Now, she cannot just accept that finally someone truly cares for her, someone that loves her without expecting her to give anything in return.

"Oh, Alex…" she muttered trying to hold the tears back.

Then, she wrapped her arms tighter behind me and rested her head on my chest. I held her tight to keep her warm. This feels nice, her in my arms. I can stay like this forever. After a while, she pulled back with a smile on her face.

"You know what…" she started.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm hungry", she answered.

"Hungry for what?" I asked again like it's a guessing game.

"Ice cream", she answered.

I frowned.

"Ice cream? At this weather?" I asked just to be sure.

"That's right", she answered.

I chuckled at her odd choice but it sounds good.

"Let's go get some ice cream, Mrs. Sheriff", I said and she laughed in delight.

* * *

After we ate ice cream, I got her some drinks. I forgot what it's called but I am pretty sure there's an alcohol in it because I can feel it down my throat.

We toured the entire festival, tasted every food and drinks until it's time to go home because her feet is already killing her.

During the drive, she talked about how she taught herself to play piano and that she's a master. She said she can play for me when there's time as long as I won't fall asleep. She said I looked like a rock and roll kind of guy.

We reached the house and she lets me open the door with my new set of keys. She had it duplicated for me. Norma laughed at me when I used the wrong key on the second door. She then grabbed me as soon as it opened.

"Finally, it's warm", she muttered as soon as we got in the house.

I removed her coat for her. I didn't know she's wearing a nice dress underneath. I must've stared far too long than I should because when I met her eyes, she's eyeing me curiously.

"Sorry, it's just…it's a nice dress", I muttered trying to explain myself from admiring my wife's body.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she moved towards me, wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine. It all happened too fast that I wasn't able to think and react. It was only when she pulled back to look at me that I realized what just happened. When I didn't say anything, she kissed me again, deeper this time and I responded. I can't remember how long I've been dreaming to kiss her like this, probably too long. Despite all the dreams that I had, nothing compares to this. This might actually kill me of happiness. I held her tighter just to make sure it's real, that she's actually here and that I am not imagining this.

"Norma", I said when I stopped. She looked at me in confusion. "I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you", I added.

"I never thought of that", she said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. I need to know.

"I am sure I want to do this right now", she answered.

That's all I needed. I kissed her more aggressively this time and then picked her up from the ground and carried her upstairs to take her to our bedroom.

* * *

**THIS IS HOW I ALWAYS DREAMT OF THEIR FIRST KISS TO HAPPEN OR THAT SWEET ALEX CARRYING NORMA UP THE STAIRS SCENE. IT'S JUST, IT FELT ODD THAT IT HAPPENED IN THE SHOW WHILE NORMA WAS FEELING SAD AFTER SHE WENT TO SEE NORMAN AT PINEVIEW AND THEN SHE MADE THE FIRST MOVE ON ALEX. I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE IT'S JUST ME BUT I WOULD PREFER IT TO HAPPEN WITH BOTH OF THEM BEING IN THE MOMENT AND NOT DRIVEN BY SOME NEGATIVE FEELINGS. I AM NOT MAKING ANY SENSE.**


	40. Chapter 40

**NORMA**

Breakfast…I need to make breakfast. Have I cooked too much? I stared at the foods on the table. Alex is a big guy. I'm pretty sure he eats a lot so these won't hurt. Surely, he likes bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I waited for the coffee on the machine to complete the table. While I wait, the images of last night keep flashing in my head. Did that really happen? Of course, it did. I wasn't drunk last night nor depressed. It happened. I know I've been with a couple of guys but I never experienced it like that. It was so good that I can feel my body still wanting it right now. Jeez! What is wrong with me?

"Good morning", Alex suddenly greeted behind me.

He's already in his uniform. I forgot he has to go to work today.

"Good morning", I greeted back nervously and unfortunately, my voice betrays me by showing it to him. "Breakfast is ready. I am just waiting for the coffee", I said.

He looked at the table and then back to me. He didn't part his gaze from me until he reaches me by the countertop. Alex put his hands on my waist and I can just feel myself melting. I don't know how long I can hold myself back. I am still not over from last night and here he is caressing me again. He leaned in closer and my heart is beating faster.

"Alex…" I muttered.

"Norma…" he said in a dangerous low tone that makes my whole body trembles.

I felt his lips brushed the skin on my neck gently just enough to send shivers down my spine in a good way.

"I'm not sorry about last night", he muttered.

"I'm not sorry either", I replied.

I really am not. If I can do that again, I would. Alex started moving upwards until he found my lips and started kissing me the same way he did last night. His strong arms roaming my waist and my backside. I am burning.

"Alex…do you think it's a nice idea to do this now. I mean, you have to go to work. You're going to be drained by the end of the day", I said.

I felt his hand found my breast before it moved to my neck and then my face. He's going to make me lose my mind.

"Nonsense…last night was so short", he muttered while devouring my skin with kisses.

I laughed.

"Short? We did it five times last night, Alex. I can hardly get out of bed this morning. That was short to you?" I asked.

That was no exaggeration. We did it five times. I don't know how's that possible. It's like we're so hungry for each other that we just kept at it again and again until we fell asleep.

"Really? I didn't realize that. Can you remind me again?" he teased and continued kissing me.

I rest my case. This man knows how to bend my will and I love it. He pushed me against the countertop as his hand slipped under my skirt. He hummed once he reached me.

"I like you like this", he whispered and I swallowed hard.

His fingers went in and I gasped. He's really going to do this in my kitchen. I suddenly remembered the food on the table and that it's going to get cold but would I exchange this for pancakes? Absolutely not. He found my weakness and kept playing with it. I don't want to give it away but he discovered it last night and now he knows how to drive me crazy.

"Alex…" his name came out of my mouth.

I let my head fell back. This is too good. It's just too good. If he kept on doing this, I will not be able to hold it in any longer and I think that's his aim.

"Alex…fuck…" I muttered.

I don't usually do dirty talks but he makes me say them just by touching me. He pulled to look at me before picking up the pace faster. I bit my lip but it's not enough.

"Shit, Alex…I can't…" I muttered.

He buried his head on my neck as I lost control at the sounds coming out of my mouth. I am almost there. I can feel it. Then, I opened my eyes and I saw…**Dylan**.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and immediately pushed Alex away from me.

He was about to ask me why when he saw that I am looking somewhere else. He turned around and saw Dylan standing by the door in shock and in embarrassment.

"Dylan…didn't know you're there", Alex muttered.

I tried to catch my breath but it's difficult to force myself to calm down from that high.

"Obviously…I just got back from Portland and I thought I can come by and check on Norma. See if she's doing okay. I don't have to apparently. She's doing just fine", Dylan said.

That felt like a dagger. Dylan is never impressed by my choice of men. I don't blame him. He had seen most of them and I must say, that he has the right to but it's different with Alex. He's not like those guys. Honestly, I thought he will like Alex for me.

"Well, we're just about to have breakfast. Join us. Pretty sure it's been a long drive from Portland", I said just to change the topic.

After breakfast, Alex has to go to work but before he leaves, he grabbed my waist and kissed me on the lips even though Dylan is on the room.

"See you later", he said and then turned to Dylan. "Bye, Dylan", he said and then left.

When I turned to Dylan, he's already looking at me.

"What? We got married. It's natural for him to kiss me", I explained.

Dylan shrugged his shoulders. "I know that but I'm your son. I can't help it if I worry about you. You don't have a good record with men, Norma. I just don't want this to end like the others", he said.

* * *

**I WAS LAUGHING WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS ESPECIALLY THE LAST PART. DYLAN WAS THE ONE TO CATCH NORMA CAME OUT OF THE MOTEL ROOM WITH SHELBY AND HE'S ALWAYS WARY ABOUT THE GUYS HIS MOTHER WAS SEEING SO I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE A PART WHERE HE WILL WALK IN TO ALEX AND NORMA. IT'S JUST FOR FUN.**


	41. Chapter 41

**ALEX**

Dylan walking on us at the kitchen was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life. That is my wife's son, my stepson. Thank goodness, Dylan is already an adult. Otherwise, he will be traumatized and we will have to put him in therapy. I should've listen to Norma and just take her to the bedroom. The kitchen is too risky.

Of course, I received the whole wave of congratulations at the station for getting married. I thought I will get questions on why Norma but apparently, they knew this is going to happen.

"Really? You predicted it?" I asked Hanson.

"From miles away, Sheriff. No one and I mean no one in this town will even dare raise their voice on you, let alone, order you around like you're not the boss of this town. You met your match on Norma Bates. Oh sorry, I mean Norma Romero", he answered.

Norma Romero…I like the sound of that. It really sound so good.

"Well, she's a force of nature", I said.

"Force of nature? She's a goddamn hurricane, a tornado. Do you have any idea how many times she yelled at me for not letting her in right away when she wants to speak to you? I swear, she can break that bullet proof glass if she wants to", Regina commented.

That's true. She's the one who mostly received Norma's wrath first when she used to come down here back in the day. Of course, Regina was just following protocol but Norma will always be Norma. She will do exactly what she wants and that is so goddamn attractive.

"She won't try to break that now", I replied and Regina just rolled her eyes around.

"Excuse me, Sheriff. Dylan Massett is here. He said he wants to speak with his stepfather", one of my deputies interrupted.

Hanson and Regina looked at me and then both made faces. I'm going to have to get used to this kind of treatment. They never had anything on me before. Now, they do.

I went to see Dylan at the lobby of the station.

"Dylan? What's up? Everything okay?" I asked.

"No. Everything's fine. Can I talk to you?" he answered then asked me back.

"Yeah, sure. Coffee?" I offered and he nodded.

* * *

The waitress brought us our coffees on the table. It's on the house. The owner is feeling generous since I got married. One of the perks of being the Sheriff.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Don't hurt my mom", he immediately said. I knew it has something to do with what he saw earlier. "Listen, I know Norma and I never had the best relationship for a mother and son and I know I am not the most responsible son in the world. I left her all those years ago because I couldn't take living under the same roof with Sam but I do care for her. I don't like seeing her getting hurt. I used to watch Sam beat the shit out of her growing up. I don't know if she told you about this but it's true. Sam was an angry man. He especially never liked me and when he's too drunk. He would try to hurt me and Norman. Mom will protect us by getting him to get mad at her instead so that he would hurt her and not us. She would take the hit and then yelled at us to go and hide", he added.

I know that part of her life. She didn't have to tell me that. I've seen her medical history. All those injuries she sustained back in Arizona, I don't know how she managed to survive them.

"Dylan, I am not Sam", I said.

"I know that. It's just that, when Norma like someone, she can't see the complete picture. She thought she was in love with him. I tried telling him that I don't like that guy but she didn't listen and he ended being a monster. We moved here and Shelby came into the picture. I warned her against him when I saw them leaving the motel room. She didn't listen and things ended up bad for her", he reasoned.

The thought of what Shelby did to Norma immediately came to my mind and I can't help but feel angry. She suffered a lot and because of that, she started having attacks.

"Your mother didn't like Shelby, Dylan. She did see him to protect your brother from him", I reminded him.

"You get my point, Sheriff. Norma has been hurt a lot throughout her life. I can see that she's happy with you. I've been seeing that for a long time now since that night you came to the house to save us from Shelby. I know she felt safe with you around. That's why I am here talking to you. I've never seen her like that with any guy. She may not say it but I think she feels deeply for you and if she gets hurt, I don't know what will happen to her. Please, I know you're a good guy but I need to ask you this…do not hurt my mother. She's a tough woman but there's only so much a person can take. I don't want to lose her", Dylan pleaded.

I know where he's coming from and honestly, if the situation is reversed, I will do the same. He loves his mother and I am happy to know that. Norma isn't sure if her son loves her because they spent most of the time arguing about things but I know he does. He cares and he loves her so much.

"Don't worry. I will never hurt your mother. I love her. I know we got married fast to get Norman at Pineview but I didn't just do it because of that. I really love Norma. I want to take care of her and make her happy all the time so you can rest assure that I will not turn out to be a monster and hurt your mother", I said.

Dylan finally gave me an approving look. I am the person who doesn't need someone's approval but Norma's son's approval matters to me more than I thought it would.

"Thank you, Sheriff", he said.

"Please, Alex. It's weird at this point", I requested.

"Yeah, it's weird", he replied and then chuckled.

He then handed me an envelope. I took and looked at what's inside. It's two tickets to Hawaii. I turned to Dylan who's looking back at me.

"It's your wedding gift. Please do use it. I don't want to see you two like that in the kitchen ever again", he said.

* * *

**THE FATHER-SON DUO WE ALL DESERVED! **


	42. Chapter 42

**NORMA**

Alex bought me a nice coffeemaker as a wedding present. He knows how much I love coffee and he thinks that I should let go of the coffeemaker at the motel office so he got me a new one. He said that maybe next week we can start fixing the house. I mentioned once that I like to decorate it the way I always wants to when we first moved here. Since all the problems started from the day we got here, I never got the chance to do that. The only problem is that, I don't have the money to do the things I want. The motel is not doing pretty well and I am behind in a lot of bills. I don't want to tell Alex because he's done a lot already for me and Norman. I don't want to pass all my problems to him.

My brain started working so instead of buying new curtains, I thought I should just make one. I used to make my clothes when I was younger. I can do curtains too. We kept the fabrics I bought from last year when Emma and I went shopping for the new sheets for the motel. Thank goodness that I did. I searched for some designs on the internet and I found the perfect one for the house. There is no other space in the house to do this so I chose the kitchen since I can't still bring myself down the basement after what happened there. I played some music on and started working on my masterpiece. Hopefully, I can finish a couple before Alex gets home so I can show him. I've never done this in a while so I may be a little rusty but I know it'll turn out good.

"Norma Louise", someone called from behind me.

I stopped working and turned around hoping it's Dylan but I was wrong. I felt like the music just suddenly disappeared from my ears. It's Caleb. He's standing right in front of me, in my house. My reflexes kicked in and I got up and put some distance between us.

"You can't be in here", I muttered.

He really can't. Alex knows what he did. If he finds him here, he will kill him. I'm sure of it. I thought Dylan got rid of him for good.

"Norma, I need to talk to you. I went to the farm to see Dylan but he isn't there", he said.

I don't want to hear any of it. I want to get past this crap. Why can't I just get past this?

"You have to leave, Caleb. Please just go", I said.

He didn't say a word. His eyes are fixated on something. It took me a couple of seconds before I realized what he's looking at. He's staring at my ring. That's right. He doesn't know.

"You got married, Norma Louise?" he asked.

I know he's not going to like that. I just know it.

"Was it that guy you were with that night at the restaurant, the cop?" he asked again.

"Yes, I got married. He can't see you in here, Caleb. You have to go", I answered.

He looked away and I can see that he's drunk. This is not good. Caleb becomes like my father when he's drunk. My phone is at the living room. I left it there earlier when I was using my laptop. I can't call anyone right now for help.

"You need to leave, Caleb", I repeated.

He took one step forward and my body reacted without me knowing it. I almost ran away from the kitchen before he caught me beside the stairs.

"I just want to talk to you, Norma Louise! I am in trouble", he insisted.

He is grabbing my arm extremely tight that I know it will leave a bruise later. I can smell the alcohol coming from his mouth.

"I thought it's you and me forever? You promised, Norma Louise! Now, you're marrying some cop?" he exclaimed.

As I tried to push him away, I felt a fist landed on my face. I fell quickly on the floor. I got lucky because I almost hit the drawer but I missed by a couple of inches. I stayed where I am. If I got back on my feet, I might receive another blow.

"Norma Louise, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you", he apologized.

He's always sorry. He's always sorry after he hurt me. That's his thing. It's always the same. I didn't move or say anything. I just want him to leave.

"I'm really sorry", he said and then I heard him walking out of the house.

I can finally breathe. Caleb's gone. I leaned backwards to the drawer to allow myself to continue breathing. I felt something stings on my face. I put my hand on my cheek and down the side of my lip where I felt the most pain. There's blood on my fingers. Shit…how am I going to hide this from Alex? He can't know about this. He will kill Caleb. He will scour White Pine Bay just to kill him for this.

I quickly ran upstairs and try to cover it up with makeup. It's not going to work. Maybe if I try to move a little, I can just allow my hair to cover it up. It will need just a few days to heal so he won't know. That should work, then I can apply makeup on it and Alex will never see it.

* * *

Alex and Dylan arrived at the house with some groceries and takeout. I didn't know the two spend the day together.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alex asked when they found me in the kitchen surrounded by fabric.

"I was just trying to make some curtains for the house", I answered while trying to hide the bruise and cut on my face.

"Don't worry. Norma is an amazing seamstress. He used to make my Halloween costume when I was little", Dylan said in support.

I smiled at his encouragement and got up to help him with groceries while Alex stood there and watched us. Then, he walked towards me and grabbed my right arm.

"Norma, what happened here?" he asked.

I forgot he's a cop and how observant he is. I should just worn a long sleeves top. Dylan stopped moving and turned to me. I can't escape this one.

"Caleb…Caleb was here", I answered.

* * *

**CALEB WAS NEVER OUT OF THE PICTURE. CHAOS SEEMS TO SWIRL AROUND NORMA AND YUP, THAT IS TRUE.**


	43. Chapter 43

**ALEX**

Caleb's name set an alarm in my ears as soon as she said it. Last time I heard of him, it was the night of the shootout with the gun runners. I thought he left town? Why is he back here? Did he find out about Norma and I got married? Now, he's angry and wants to ruin everything?

"Norma, I didn't know he's here. I swear. I came back straight from Portland and I spent the day with Alex", Dylan immediately said.

He doesn't want her mother to feel betrayed again not after the last time he hid Caleb from her. She ended up running away and then tried to kill herself.

"I believe you, Dylan", she simply said then turned to face her son.

That brief moment allowed me to see something else when her hair moved a little. She's been hiding it, I know, but now I see it. I reached out and brushed her hair out of the way. She resisted by pulling back first but it's too late and she knows it. I saw the bruise on her face and a cut on her lip. Dylan saw it too as his expression is pure horror.

"Caleb did this?" I asked just to be sure.

Norma looked at me in fear, not for herself, but for Caleb. She doesn't need to answer. Her eyes are telling me everything.

"Dylan, can you watch your mother for me please?" I asked.

Dylan wasn't able to say anything. He just froze right then and there. Norma grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Alex, please…please…I know what you're going to do. Please, I'm fine. It's nothing", she pleaded.

Nothing?

"What are you talking about? Norma, he hit you right here in our house and you're telling me it's nothing?" I exclaimed.

This is unacceptable. After everything he did to her, he can't just walk in here and hurt my wife. She didn't have anyone to protect her then but now I am here and I will do anything to protect her.

"He's gone, Alex. Please, stay with me…please", she pleaded again.

I don't understand it. Why does she want to protect him after everything that he did and still doing? He's a monster. Dylan looked at me and I can see how angry he is too. He has seen his mother injured multiple times in his life by Norman's father and now his own father hurt his mother. This is a nightmare for him.

"Alex, please…" Norma muttered as tears fell from her eyes.

It's not sadness or pain. It took me a while but I saw it. It's a raging panic building in her. Then, it started. Her breathing started to become heavy. Her grasp on me becomes tighter as she tries to keep her balance steady. She's having an attack.

"Norma? Norma? Just keep on breathing…take it slow", I said.

Dylan looked alarmed. He never saw her have an attack before. He said Norma used to lock herself in a room to hide it from them but now it's happening right in front of him. I let Norma sits on the floor as I sat along with her.

"Dylan, get her medicine. It's in the bathroom", I ordered and the young man sprinted upstairs. "Come on, Norma. Inhale and exhale just like before", I said to her.

Norma is turning pale. She stopped having an attack after she got home from the hospital when she got shot. We started seeing the doctor three days after that and she went on taking medications for her anxiety attacks. Dylan came back and handed me the bottle. He then went to the kitchen to get some water. It took him a minute and then handed me the glass too.

"Take this", I said to Norma.

She closed her eyes but obeyed. She took the pill and chased it with water.

"Good, now slowly, inhale…then exhale. Follow me. Inhale. Exhale. That's right, Norma. Inhale and exhale. Take it slow", I said while trying to help her normalize her breathing.

She managed to calm herself down as the pill takes its effect. Her breathing became steady and she finally regained her balance.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better. I am just a little lightheaded. That's all", she answered.

"I think the curtains can wait. You need to lie down and rest. Come on. Let's go to bed", I said.

She looked at me for a second doubting my intention on asking her to sleep and rest but I ignored it. I eyed on Dylan and he understand that he needs to take care of the kitchen.

* * *

I put Norma to bed and tucked her in. She's very quiet and just kept on staring at me. I can barely look at her because when I do, I can see the bruise on her face and it's making me angry.

"Alex", she finally called. "Don't kill him, please. I know it's hard for you and you probably don't understand. I hate him. I do. It's just that, I don't hate him enough to want him to die. He's still my brother and he wasn't always the monster. He used to be the only person in the world who shielded me from our father. Promise me, you will not kill him", she said.

I do get that. I understand. Norma has always have a big heart for everyone. This cruel world doesn't deserve her at all. These kind of things shouldn't be allowed to happen to her.

"I promise", I said.

She smiled before she dozed off. The medicine turns out to be strong. She feels very sleepy every time she takes them.

Once I'm sure Norma is asleep, I went out our room and went downstairs. I found Dylan searching for something under the drawer.

"Looking for this?" I asked and showed him his car key. I tossed it back to him and walked past him. "You're not getting your hands dirty. Your mother will not like that", I said.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" he asked.

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"I made a promise to your mother that I won't but if he doesn't leave, I will put three bullets in his body", I answered and then left.

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER FOR THE DAY. I NEED TO REST. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. I PROMISE.**


	44. Chapter 44

**NORMA**

I opened my eyes and found Alex gone from my bed. He must've left when I fell asleep. I sighed deeply. Did he kill Caleb? He promised me that he won't. I don't know how I will feel if he did. I got up and I feel so worn out. The meds have its side effects and this is one of them. One more reason why I don't like taking it but I do because I promised that I will so I want to keep it.

I went downstairs and found Alex in the kitchen making breakfast. He stopped when he saw me came in. I know where his eyes are looking at. He saw the bruise on my face last night despite the makeup on it. It must look worse right now.

"Where were you last night?" I asked.

"I went out", he answered briefly.

He went to Caleb. I learned to read between the lines with Alex. He's not used to lying so he would rather not say anything at all. I walked closer and leaned over the table.

"Did you kill him?" I have to ask. I'm not sure if I want to know the answer but I need to know.

He looked at me for a moment.

"No, Norma. I didn't kill him. No matter how much I wanted to, I didn't because I made a promise to you", he answered.

I looked deep in his eyes. I know he's telling the truth. Alex will never lie to me. I nodded and looked down. This is so embarrassing. He shouldn't have to deal with any of this stuff. This is my past, my mess. He's worrying because of me and I hate that. Alex went to me and pulled me into his arms.

"He's not going to bother you anymore, Norma. He left for good and he's not coming back", he whispered to my ears.

"I'm sorry, Alex", I apologized.

He pulled back and put his hands on my face. His fingers gently brushing the bruise on my face and then the cut on my lip.

"You have no idea how much it hurts to see you like this and control myself at the same time not to kill the person who did this. I don't want you getting hurt, Norma. I love you so much", he muttered.

I ran my hands on his chest. I just want to feel his heart, feel it beating. I then closed my eyes as I feel every beat. It's so soothing. The med is probably wearing off if it hasn't already and I feel on the edge right now but having him near me makes it all go away. He's my peace. He's always been my peace.

"I love you too, Alex", I said.

There is no regret or second thought in my head after I said those words. I should've said it a little sooner but I learned the hard way not to easily fall for men. Like Dylan said, I don't have a good record with men. I know Alex is different and life with him will be different. This marriage might have started being fake but this is all I want right now. I want to be with him always.

"You just said it", he realized.

I looked at him and smiled.

"That's right. I did and I mean it. I don't usually say it to guys but I do to you because I'm sure of it and that you're not going to waste it", I explained.

He smiled back and put a gentle kiss on my lip. He's very careful so he wouldn't hurt me but I love every second of it.

"Where is Dylan?" I asked once we pulled apart.

"He's down at the motel. There is a family who checked in but he did give us his wedding gift for us", he answered.

I frowned. Wedding present? I never received a single birthday gift from him even just a card.

"What gift?" I asked.

"Two tickets to Hawaii for our honeymoon. He said he doesn't want to walk in on us again here in the kitchen. I think we traumatized the poor kid", he answered.

I laughed at the thought of Dylan seeing us making out in this room and that was awkward as hell. Two tickets to Hawaii? How did manage to get the money for that? Then, I realized he spent years in drug business so he must've saved a lot.

"Do you want to go? What about your work?" I asked.

"I can take a leave. I saved a lot of them because I'm always at work. Norman is doing well in Pineview and Dylan said he can watch the motel and the house from time to time. There is no reason for us not to go. I think we are entitled to have a few days of worry-free vacation. Don't you think?" he answered then asked me back.

Days by the beach, fresh air, just me and Alex not thinking about anything else…sounds like heaven for me.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Alex. I would love to go there with you", I answered.

Alex smiled and kissed me again.

"Okay, guys…I am telling you now that I am here before things escalated quickly. Once is enough for me. I don't think my brain and my stomach can take another one", Dylan intervened as he walks in the kitchen.

Alex and I broke the kiss and watched him continued inside the kitchen and put some food on his plate. He sat down and looked at us.

"What? You want to continue? Well, then, get a room or something, upstairs or down at the motel. We have plenty", Dylan said.

I can't hold it in anymore so I broke out laughing and Alex followed.

"No, Dylan. We would like to have breakfast", Alex said.

We both walked towards the table but I almost tripped over if it wasn't for Alex holding me. Dylan looked alarmed.

"I'm fine, honey. It's just the meds", I said before he overreacts. "By the way, thank you for the wedding gift. I really appreciate it", I said.

"You're welcome. I know how much you always want to go Hawaii", Dylan said.

He remembered. That made me so happy.

"So…let's see what Chef Alex Romero prepared for us today", I muttered with a smile on my face.

* * *

**IT WILL BE COOL IF ALEX DID KILL CALEB BUT THAT WOULD DO SOME DAMAGE ON NORMA. WHEN CHICK ASKED NORMA OF CALEB'S LOCATION SO HE CAN GET BACK AT HIM, SHE REFUSED TO HELP HIM BECAUSE SHE CAN'T HAVE HIM KILLED DESPITE WHAT HE DID. HE IS STILL HIS BROTHER AND IF ALEX KILL HIM, NORMA WILL BE DEVASTATED AND THAT'S THE LAST THING THAT ALEX WANTS HER TO FEEL.**


	45. Chapter 45

**ALEX**

Norma brought two suitcases just for her and we're just going to stay for four days there. I only brought one with me. I will never understand women when it comes to this kind of things. We got on the plane and settled on our seats. I can feel her nervousness radiating. She requested for the window seat so I gave it to her.

"We will never know what we will need over there", she explained her outrageous luggage.

* * *

The plane started taking off and I felt Norma's hand clenched tight on top of mine that I can feel her nails almost piercing my skin. I turned to her and realized that she's terrified. I put my other hand on top of hers. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"It's okay. I'm here", I said.

I felt her slowly relaxing as she released my hand of her tight grip. The plane stabilized and she was able to breathe again. I have no idea she's scared of plane taking off. There are a lot of people scared of it and it shouldn't be a surprise that Norma is one of them. It's just that she's so tough most of the time and she didn't back down to some of White Pine Bay's bad guys. Now, I just saw her scared to death because of a plane.

"What?" she asked.

I looked at her and frowned. I realized that I must've been staring at her with a smile on my face but I'm pretty sure I did a good job holding it in. Maybe I didn't.

"It's not funny, Alex", she said.

"I'm not saying anything", I said in my defense which is poor.

"It's written all over your face!" she exclaimed. I'm usually good at being stoic. "There is a lot of things can go wrong to a plane taking off, Alex. I'm not just being paranoid", she added.

I tried but I can't hold it in anymore. I laughed. Norma hit me on my shoulder but that only made me laugh more. I am not mocking her or belittling her fear. She's just too cute and adorable. Once we're allowed to remove out seatbelts, I pulled her close to me and held her tight.

"Oh, Norma…you made me so happy just by being you", I muttered.

She relaxed and wrapped her arm around my body. I chuckled when I felt her sniffing on me again. She started doing that recently on random occasions. She said she likes the way I smell and even asked me to stop putting on body spray. Of course, I did. I want to keep her happy and honestly, it saved me time every morning.

"Norma…" I said.

"You really do smell good. It's so addicting", she said.

I heard that a lot from her each time I will call her out. I know I will not be able to get her to stop so I just let her. Besides, it's making her relax while we're on the plane. I sit back and gently brushed her hair until we both fell asleep.

* * *

We arrived at Oahu, Hawaii after a few hours. Norma couldn't stop taking pictures of everything. She said she wanted to document it all. I picked up some stuff along the way for my buddies at the station.

"I'm starving", she whispered in my ears because that way, she knows I cannot refuse her.

"Let's bring our stuff in the hotel first then we'll go out and eat", I said.

We can't roam around with three suitcases behind us. A hotel car took us to the hotel so we can settle in first before going out. Norma opened up one of her suitcases to get something 'summery' to wear. I sat by the chair and watched her go over her clothes.

"I got it!" she exclaimed once she found a simple long white dress that is very light and flowy.

She's about to head out to the bathroom to change.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She stopped walking and turned to me with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to the bathroom to change so we can go out and eat", she answered.

"Don't. Change right there. I want to watch", I said.

I can see the shift in her face and her body. She likes it when I order her around in a sexual manner. She told me once to go rough on her but I don't want to hurt her. I know she's used to that kind of treatment in bed but I don't want to be that guy to her. So I go gently first before I take it up a notch which I figured she likes more.

Norma smiled a little before removing her jacket first. She tossed it on the floor and then removed her top. Her porcelain skin is so bright that the light in the room can't even compare to it. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled it down. Norma is now on her bra and underwear, both are black. She's a piece of art. She's just perfect in every way. She was about to put on the white dress when I got up and grabbed it out of her hands and tossed it on the chair I previously sat on.

"Alex, what are you doing? I thought you want me to go and change?" she asked.

"I changed my mind. I like you better without clothes", I answered.

I let my hands slid on her smooth skin as I inhaled her scent deeply. I am intoxicated by her smell. I pressed my lips on hers and devoured her gently. The sound of her soft moans is like music to my ears. I can't get enough of it. I want to hear it again and again. Her hands roamed around my back clinging to me so she wouldn't lose her balance. I moved forward and pressed her against the wall. There's no escape for her. My hands reached her behind and I couldn't help but squeezed it. It is just so firm. I don't know how two human beings came out of her because her body still looks like a body of a goddess.

"Alex…god…" she muttered with her eyes closed.

I like the sound of my name in her mouth. I played with the edge of her underwear until I found her soft spot and discovered how wet she already is. That put a smile on my face.

"I want you to say my name, baby", I whispered to her ears and pressed harder.

* * *

**NORMERO HONEYMOON! WE'VE BEEN DEPRIVED OF THIS ON THE SHOW. I KNOW THEY SHOWED GLIMPSES OF THEM BEING HAPPY BUT THAT WAS SO BRIEF! THEN THEY STARTED WITH THE NIGHTMARE WITH NORMAN COMING HOME RIGHT AWAY AND RUINED NORMERO...SO, I CONJURED THIS NORMERO HONEYMOON JUST TO FULFILL MY DREAMS AND HOPEFULLY YOURS TOO.**


	46. Chapter 46

**NORMA**

I tilt my head back. He's enjoying this. I am going to last long with him and it's frustrating. I felt his hand behind my back and suddenly he's able to unclasp my bra. His fingers slid in me and it's driving me crazy.

"Jesus, Alex…" I muttered in pleasure.

His mouth found my breast. It is too much, extremely much. My entire body is on fire. I am having a hard time standing. I held on to his shoulders tighter.

"Alex…please…" I pleaded. I don't want to come yet.

He kissed me deep again and then put a kiss on my ear.

"It's okay. Come for me", he said.

His voice is so sexy that it's not helping at all. He picked up the pace.

"Alex…I can't…shit…" I muttered before I finally let go.

That sudden rush made my whole body trembles. Alex pulled me closer to him so he can support my balance. He put a kiss on my cheek before lifting me and put me on the bed. He allowed me to catch my breath before he removed the remaining items of clothing left on my body.

"Alex…aren't you starving?" I asked.

"That's what I'm doing now…satisfying the craving", he answered as he removed his clothes.

I stared at the perfection that he is. His toned body that I know resulted from hard work and I'm not talking about gym. This is experiences in life. There's nothing more attractive. He leaned down to kiss me again before I felt him entered me.

"Oh…Norma, I can't get enough of you", he muttered and then proceed moving painfully slow.

I am still sensitive from the high I reached earlier. Every thrust feels so amplified in me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drown in the moment.

"Alex, harder", I instructed.

He made it clear that he doesn't want to hurt me. I assured him before that he won't and that it's okay. I'm used to it. But that made him sad knowing how I was treated before. I don't want him to hurt me right now but I am just so hungry for him. He looked at me first before he picked up the pace faster and faster, harder and harder. I know he likes it too. He's a strong man. It must've been painful for him to always take it slow too. It is building and building in me. I can feel it.

"Alex…" it's not pleading. It's a warning.

"Fuck, Norma…you feel so good", he said.

I am not sure if I scratched his back but I think I just did. I came for the second time and I came louder than I should. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me as he leaned over. His thrust is getting faster and faster and more aggressive which is sending me to another dimension.

"Shit! Alex…" I exclaimed. I am way too sensitive right now.

"Norma…" he whispered to my ears before he came too.

We both lie on our backs on the bed, both staring at the ceiling. We are catching our breaths as we let our hearts calm down.

"You're ruthless", I said.

He turned to me as I looked back at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You made me come twice", I answered.

I swear I saw a smirk on his face after I said that. He's all sweaty but damn, he's so sexy.

"They say third time is the charm", he teased while his fingers are starting to roam around my body.

I grabbed his hand to stop him before we start all over again. Alex has an incredible stamina. He can go at it over and over again.

"We need to eat, Alex", I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I can do that too", he said.

My body is starting to react again. This man knows how to play with me.

"I'm serious, Alex. I am hungry and I know you are too. Come on. We have four days at our disposal and we have to make the most out of it", I explained.

He gets it. He put a gentle kiss on my lips and nodded.

"Alright, Mrs. Romero. Let's go get something to eat", he agreed.

I was finally able to put on the white dress I got from my suitcase. Alex eyed me when he saw that it's a see-through dress. It's not actually that see-through. It's knitted so you can see through it somehow but not fully. Aside from that, it's really low neck that my black laced bra is visible.

"You are not wearing that", he said.

"Oh come on…we are in an island surrounded by the ocean. No one knows us here and this is our honeymoon. Don't you like it on me?" I asked.

"I do but the problem is, I am sure all the guys out there will like it too", he answered.

I rolled my eyes around.

"We're not in the Dark Ages anymore, Sheriff. We're here to have fun and be free and relax. Come on…I packed this up for your eyes. I want to wear it for you. Please", I pleaded and flashed my puppy dog eyes.

He sighed in defeat and pinched me a little on my cheek.

"Fine, Mrs. Sheriff. You can wear that to dinner. If I see anyone making a move on you, there will be blood", he agreed.

I smiled in victory.

"I'm sure there will be", I replied.

* * *

**I'M NOT USED TO WRITING SEXY STUFF BUT I HOPE IT'S OKAY. REGARDING THE LAST PART, I THINK ALEX IS MORE OF A TRADITIONAL KIND OF GUY, A BIT OLD FASHIONED. SO, IT'S NATURAL FOR HIM TO GO PROTECTIVE OF HER AND SLIGHTLY POSSESSIVE. HE IMMEDIATELY REACTS WITH HER CHOICE OF CLOTHING BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT OTHER MEN LOOKING AT HER TOO. ALTHOUGH IN THE SHOW, NORMA DRESSED IN A CONSERVATIVE MANNER, VERY CLASSY AND ELEGANT, SLIGHTLY VINTAGE STYLE, THERE WERE TIMES WHEN SHE WORE SEXY CLOTHING AND IT SHOWED A DIFFERENT SIDE OF HER. SINCE THEY'RE IN THEIR HONEYMOON FAR FROM WHITE PINE BAY, I WANT NORMA TO JUST LET GO AND BE FREE AND HAVE FUN. SHE'S BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH AND I JUST WANT TO GIVE HER A BREAK HENCE, THE LIBERATION IN FASHION.**


	47. Chapter 47

**ALEX**

God, she's beautiful. I know she's not trying to get the attention of other men in the room by wearing that dress. She can get anyone's attention in her plain clothes. It's just me and my head. I want her all to myself. I don't want other men looking at her, fantasizing about her. It's making my blood boil just thinking about that. I guess it's called jealousy. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"What do you think of me when you first met me that night?" she asked as she enjoys her wine.

The first time we met was when I saw her at her motel. She was 'recarpeting'. Of course, I didn't know then that she was doing that to cover up Keith Summers' death.

"I thought you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen", I answered.

She started laughing.

"I'm serious, Alex. What did you think back then?" she asked again.

"That's a serious answer", I said.

"Come on…I was so worn out that day. I don't think I have anything on my face at the time", she explained.

"That's exactly why I thought you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You don't need anything on your face. Everything's just perfect", I said.

She blushed a little before hiding it with a smile.

"Of course, it's pretty obvious then that you're flirting with Shelby", I added.

Norma made a face and took more sips on her glass.

"Well, you're so serious and stoic and he's paying more attention. It's a learned and honed skill. When you lived the life I have lived, you'll know how important that skill is", she explained.

I know what she meant. She needs to do what she has to in order to survive. At that time, she's desperate to cover up what she did to Keith. I was the threat and she saw Shelby as her way out of the mess.

"It worked though for a time before things went horribly wrong with Shelby. You know how that ended but yeah, it's a necessary skill. I don't want it but I learned it and turned out to be good at it", she added.

I remember how she became suddenly close to the Heldens just in time when Norman got in trouble with Jimmy Brennan's death. It was an accident. Even his daughter testified that he was hitting her and Norman just helped her and accidentally pushed him down the stairs. Norma called on George Heldens to help her getting Norman out of trouble. He managed to pull some strings and we're forced to release Norman due to technicalities. She is really good at it.

"You don't have to practice that skill anymore, Norma. I'm here. I will always be here for you", I said.

She turned to me and smiled. I found her hand and held it gently. I want her to feel safe. I always want her to feel safe.

"I know", she said. "You want to know what I thought about you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Do I want to know?" I answered then asked her back.

She laughed again.

"You scared me the first time we met for the obvious reason. I also thought that you're different from other guys I know. I once got dressed up and put on a face when I came to your office to ask a favor. It usually works but not with you. You looked at me straight in the eyes and rejected me. I was shocked. Most guys will get the hint and my plan will work but it didn't work with you. You could've taken advantage of the situation but you didn't. That's when I knew that you're not like them. You're not like Caleb or Sam…or Shelby…even George. You're different and I like that", she answered.

I remember that time she was talking about. She was wearing a sexy black dress. Her hair was in a perfect curl. She looked so beautiful that day. Then, she asked me if I can get her into the council so she can stop the bypass from happening. She's right. I could've taken what I wanted right then and there and I knew she will give it but I don't want to do that to her. It's not fair. She deserved a lot more than being used like that.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep it serious that day. You were breathtaking but I know that I want more than just sex from you so I said no. I don't want you to think of me as someone who will take advantage on you because you're in need of help. That's not what I want", I explained.

"What do you want then, Alex?" she asked.

"Do you remember when we came to your porch? You were in a robe because you're getting ready for bed. I asked you if you knew Keith Summers because someone saw you arguing with him. Do you remember?" I asked her back and she nodded. "You were so goddamn stubborn that night. It irritated me more that you kept on glancing over to Shelby for sympathy. Anyway, I asked if you don't mind me coming in and look around. You blocked my way and asked me to get a search warrant", I added.

Norma frowned.

"Alex…I don't get the point here", she muttered.

"No one has ever done to me, Norma. I always get my way. You're the first and only person who blocked my way and asked me to get a search warrant. You're not trying to intimidate me or anything. You were adamant. I was just stunned. Then, I thought when I got home that night, I finally met my match. You are my match, Norma. Any other women in this town, they won't be able to put up with me. You did. It's like I'm an odd-shaped piece of a puzzle and I only fit with you and no one else. I realized that very early on but I don't know what to do with it. What I want is to complete the puzzle, Norma. I want to be with you as early as that time you blocked my way and turned me down. That's what I want", I expanded.

"Oh, Alex…", she muttered before leaning in and pressed her lips on mine.

* * *

**I WANT TO THROW IN LIKE A BIT GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER PART FOR THEM SINCE THEY NEVER REALLY WENT THROUGH A NORMAL DATING PROCESS BUT THERE'S NOTHING NORMAL ABOUT THEM ANYWAY SO IT BECAME A BIT AWKWARD BUT HONEST ON BOTH SIDES SO I AM HAPPY WITH THE RESULT.**


	48. Chapter 48

**NORMA**

The sunlight hit my eyes and forced me to abandon the good night sleep I had. I turned beside me and found Alex already awake looking down at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Long enough to watch you sleep…you looked so peaceful", he answered.

I chuckled.

"Yeah…I don't think anyone will be stressed in a place like this", I said.

His hand fit into mine. I felt his fingers playing with the ring on my finger, the ring that he gave to me on our wedding day.

"You're wearing it", he noticed.

"Of course, you gave it to me. Plus, I really love it. It's so pretty", I said.

I detected some sadness in his eyes as he looks at the ring.

"Alex, what is it?" I asked.

"I didn't buy this ring", he answered.

"It's fine, Alex. I'm not choosy when it comes to jewelries. As long as it came from you, I'm fine with it", I said.

That's true. I don't have much flair with jewelries. I appreciate them but I don't gravitate towards them like other women do.

"It's my mother's ring", he suddenly said. That made me stop talking. "I kept it after she died. It was kept safe until I found someone who I know will take good care of it", he added.

It's his mother's ring. He gave me his mother's ring even though we entered this marriage thinking it's fake and for insurance purposes only. I didn't even get him a ring. I felt so embarrassed now.

"Alex, I don't know what to say", I muttered.

"You don't have to. I wanted you to have it. I've been meaning to tell you its origin but never found the time but now you know", he said.

There is something else he's not telling me and I want to know what it is.

"Alex, tell me what happened", I said. It's not a request.

His eyes are completely sad now. They are lost in the memories of the past.

"Do you remember the ledger from the flash drive?" he asked and I nodded. "I found my mother's name in it. She's not involved in any kind of illegal business. My father is. He used her name so he can still collect his drug profit. He's in prison. My mother is dead long time ago. She killed herself", he said in a sad tone.

"I'm so sorry, Alex", I muttered.

I didn't realize how messed up his family too. That would explain why he wanted to bring down the drug industry in White Pine Bay.

"Yeah…it's my sad story. She's been sad for a very long time. One day, she locked herself in the bathroom and took an entire bottle of her prescription meds. I was the one who found her there. After that, I called the DEA and got my father arrested. My mom found out about his involvement in the drug business the night before and it upset her so much. He's the reason why she killed herself", he explained.

I don't know what to say. I lost all the words I know. He suddenly turned to me and looked at me directly in my eyes.

"Do you understand now why I got so scared when you tried to kill yourself back then? I was so scared that you will end up like my mother. I don't know what I will do if I lost you too that night, Norma. I think that will kill me for sure. If I came home late and I wasn't able to get to you in time, I will die", he said.

Guilt…I am overflowing with guilt. He never blamed me for it nor made me feel bad about what I did but I never thought what it was like for him that night. I didn't ask. I didn't think of the consequences of that single action of mine. I didn't know the story of how his mother died, that I literally re-enact the way she did it. That is horrible and Alex didn't deserve to be hurt like that. I cannot begin to imagine how horrible that must've felt for him to see me like that, how much it reminded him of the time he found his mother.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't know. I didn't know what I was thinking", I apologized.

I know I can do better than that apology but my brain suddenly stopped working. Now, I can't look in his eyes anymore. I feel so bad at the realization that I hurt him.

"Norma…I understand why you did it", he muttered.

It still doesn't change the fact that I caused him pain and that's the last thing I want to do. Alex put his hand on my face and forced me look at him.

"I understand. That was in the past. It's all behind us. We have our whole lives to look forward to. Norman is getting help in the best facility there is. Dylan and Emma are getting along well. You and I are happy. There is so much to live for, Norma", he said.

Tears escaped my eyes but I quickly wiped it away. It's not out of sadness. It's from happiness. I am actually happy, genuinely happy. It's the kind of happiness that doesn't have to do with money or sex, just this moment with him, with the man that I love. I am happy.

"There is so much to live for and I look forward for more moments like this with you, Alex. I would never want to go away or leave you. I'm staying right here with you forever", I said.

Alex smiled and brushed his nose over mine the way he always does.

"I'm glad. Good morning, Mrs. Sheriff", he greeted.

I laughed.

"Good morning, Sheriff", I greeted back.

* * *

**FINALLY ALEX WAS ABLE TO TELL NORMA ABOUT THE RING. I'VE BEEN SAVING THAT UP FOR SOME TIME NOW. I WANT TO BE SPECIAL WHEN HE TELLS HER ABOUT THAT AND AT THE SAME TIME HEARTBREAKING BECAUSE MENTIONING HIS MOTHER MEANS HE NEEDS TO GO BACK TO THAT SAD MEMORY OF HER DYING...JUST A USUAL NORMERO MORNING.**


	49. Chapter 49

**ALEX**

I never want our time in Hawaii to end but it has to. We only got four days and it's done. I have to go back to work and Norma needs to check in on her business. I know she's a little bit sad to leave Oahu. Between the two of us, she had the most fun. Norma would spent the mornings walking along the beach before going back to bed with me. Then, we would explore the island and taste the delicacies as much as we can.

"Don't worry. We will come back. We will the beach again", I said to her before the plane takes off.

Norma smiled and held my hand.

"That would be nice", she replied.

* * *

We're back in White Pine Bay. Dylan did a good job at the motel. He said a few guests checked in while we were gone. Norma handed him the things she bought on the trip. She bought **a lot**. She even got stuff for Emma and for Norman just in case Pineview will allow her to visit her son. After distributing gifts, Norma crashed on the bed upstairs. She didn't sleep in the plane so she's tired after the long travel time.

"You guys had fun there?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, thank you for the gift. It's amazing there. Maybe when Emma gets better, you two can go there to. I'm sure she'll love the beach", I answered.

Dylan smiled. I know that smile. That is the smile of someone who's in love and he's definitely in love with her. I won't complain and protest. Emma has always been a good girl. Despite her illness, she still worked hard in school and in life, trying to make the best out of everything. She's a fighter. I can see why Dylan fell for her.

"Listen, I don't want to say anything when Norma was here earlier because I don't want her to worry. You know…with the anxiety attack and everything, I don't want her to know but yesterday I went to the farm to check on Gunner. When I got back here, I found three men scouring the house. They said they're looking for something that belongs to Bob Paris. I heard his name before from Gil Turner. He said he's big in town. They said to better contact them or things will get ugly. What is going on? Why are they looking in this house for something? Is Norma involved in this?" he asked.

I already told Bob to leave Norma out of this. I thought giving him a warning shot inside his house will be enough. The last time I saw him was during the Winter Festival. He approached Norma and introduced himself as 'Joe'. I didn't say anything to her because I don't want her to worry for the same reason Dylan doesn't want her to know about his men in her house. I should've known he's not going to give up. DEA told me that they'll be making their move in a few weeks. That's too long. Bob will keep on messing with Norma and I can't let that happen. I promised her that I will take care of her and I will always protect her.

"She's not involved in anything. I'll take care of it", I answered.

That's not enough for Dylan.

"They're not going in this place if Norma is not involved. Tell me. I can handle it", he insisted.

I know he can handle it. I just don't want to burden him when things are going well in his family.

"The girl that died outside the motel, Annika Johnson, she gave your mother something that belonged to Bob Paris. Your mother kept it and then gave it to me. Bob knew that Annika was able to give it to Norma. That's why they're looking here", I explained.

"What was it?" Dylan asked.

"It's a flash drive that contains a business ledger of the drug trade in this town. It has all the names of the players in White Pine Bay. I handed it over to the DEA and they're working on getting them all. Bob Paris doesn't know that yet and I can't tell him that Norma gave it to me because he would expect me to give it to him. If I wasn't able to give him anything, he will instantly know that I turned them all over to the DEA and we will be screwed. They will either skip town or kill us", I answered.

Dylan understood. He knows how things work in this town. He used to work for Gil Turner and Zane. He knows the rules pretty well.

"What are we going to do? They're not going to stop until they get it back. They'll keep coming for Norma. She's doing well. She's not having any attacks anymore. She can't find out about this or she'll panic", he said.

That's true, even when she's taking her meds, when things get rough, her attacks can still come.

"I'll figure it out just give me time. Meanwhile, you better be careful. We all need to be careful. Norma cannot know about this. I will handle it", I said.

"Alright…let me know if there's anything I can do to help", he replied.

* * *

Norma is sleeping peacefully when I got in our room. She's a heavy sleeper. I fixed up the blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. Dylan was right. She's doing really well now. Finally, she's relaxing and worrying less about business, about Norman. This Bob Paris problem needs to be handled now as soon as possible.

I took my phone and called my contact at the DEA. I went outside the room so I wouldn't wake Norma.

"This is Romero. Any updates?" I asked.

"We got the approval from our chief. Give us three days and we will free your town of those drug business men. You think you can hold out for three more days, Sheriff?" she answered then asked me back.

"I'll do my best. Three days it is", I answered then hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Norma suddenly asked from the bedroom door.

I didn't realize she's already up. Her eyes are still sleepy but curious.

"Work stuff…operation in three days. They just gave me an update. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you", I answered.

It's not entirely the truth but it's not a lie either. I just can't tell her yet.

"You didn't wake. I opened my eyes and you're not next to me. Come to bed, please", she said and reached out her hand.

I smiled and took it, "Let's go to sleep", I said.

* * *

**LIFE ISN'T A BUBBLE SO BACK TO REALITY FOR NORMERO.**


	50. Chapter 50

**NORMA**

Alex has been acting weird. Dylan too. I know they think I don't notice it but I do. They seemed to be on edge and I can feel that they're keeping something from me. Probably they think that I will have another attack if I know what's going on. I don't want to push them. If they want to tell me, then they will. I've done a fair amount of pushing people and I don't want to do that anymore. I need to practice this thing called patience.

"Where you up to?" Dylan asked when I got downstairs.

"Pineview called me. Norman's doctor wants to speak to me about his condition. I'm not sure if they will allow me to see Norman but I'll take these stuff I bought for him in Oahu just in case. Then, I will go on and see my therapist after", I answered.

"Do you want me to go with you to see Norman? I kind of miss him", he offered.

I know he does. Sometimes I will catch him staring at his room. Even though they spent years apart, there's that brother bond that I can always see between them.

"Maybe next time…I'm not even sure if he's allowed to have visitors yet. If they allowed me to see him, we'll go together tomorrow", I said.

Dylan smiled.

"I would like that. Well, drive safe", he said.

I smiled and grabbed my car key and left.

* * *

Dr. Edwards is the name of Norman's doctor. According to my research, he's the best in town so Norman should be in good hands.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bates", he greeted once I came in his office.

"Romero…it's Mrs. Romero now. I got married", I corrected him.

"I'm sorry. Of course, I heard the good news. Congratulations", he apologized.

"It's fine. Please call me Norma", I said and we both sat down.

"Alright Norma, I appreciate you coming on such short notice. I've been seeing your son now for a week and I asked you here to come so I can clarify a few things", he said.

The door suddenly opened and Alex came in. I looked at him in surprise. I thought he's at work.

"Oh, it's okay. I asked him to come here too. You both should be here for this", Dr. Edwards explained.

Alex sat next to me and instantly found my hand. For some reason, his presence already made me relax. It's a good thing he's here. I don't think I can do this alone. Perhaps, it's what the doctor wanted. He doesn't want me here to be alone doing this too. If that's the case, then he's really good at his job.

"So, what's the news?" Alex asked.

"It's been very interesting talking to Norman. At first, he's quiet, resisting to get help, but he managed to relax and be a bit more open", Dr. Edwards answered.

I sighed.

"That's good, right?" I asked nervously and Alex felt it too. He squeezed my hand a little bit tighter just enough to let me know he's here with me.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. It's not good for me to have an attack here in Pineview where my son is admitted.

"It is good but what's interesting is I met someone else while talking to him", Dr. Edwards answered.

Both Alex and I frowned.

"Norman has a condition called Dissociative Identity Disorder or DID. It is formed from a traumatic experience from childhood. When a child's brain cannot cope with the situation in front of him, he created another persona, a tougher one, to deal with it for him. It's some sort of a coping mechanism", he explained.

"Are you saying Norman has another persona?" Alex asked.

"That's right and I met **_her_** yesterday", he answered.

"Her?" Alex asked again.

"He said she's called **Mother**. She's his version of you, Norma. It's only natural because you've been the figure of protector for him. Hence, when he created his other persona, he based it with you. He becomes a version of you", he answered while looking at me.

What's happening?

"I don't understand", I muttered.

"The blackouts, it's when Mother takes over for him. Norman can handle the stress so Mother will come out to handle it for him. At first, I thought it's just a play but as I studied the difference in his movements, I confirmed the DID in play. When he becomes Mother, his movements and mannerisms change. He moves more gracefully, sits the way you do right now, talks the way you do. Mother is a classy persona with one goal: to protect Norman from bad memories of his life", Dr. Edwards explained.

I remember Dylan mentioned to me once how he caught Norman wearing my robe and how he told him to get his brother upstairs to have some breakfast.

"Sometimes with this condition, the line between imagination and reality is thin. That's why I called you out here. I need to confirm a certain memory that Mother revealed to me yesterday. I need to know if it's real, if it did happen so I can have a conclusive diagnosis of Norman", he added.

"Okay, I'll do my best", I muttered.

"Mother said that back when you were still with Norman's father, you tried to leave him because of his abusive nature. You took Norman but you couldn't find Dylan so you drove around looking for him until Sam found you. He got in the car, pointed a gun in your head and made you drove back to the house. He tried to point the gun on young Norman but you got between them and told Norman to go inside the house and hide. Then, Mother said that Sam took you to your bedroom and raped you while young Norman was hiding under the bed. Did that memory happen?"

I felt the oxygen in the room becoming thin. My head is becoming light and my heart is beating fast. I haven't thought of that night for a long time. Norman remembered that? He remembered it, he's just not aware because of 'Mother'. He literally created another set of brain in his head just to forget those things. I don't know how to wrap my head around it. How am I going to deal with the fact that I failed to protect my son from the start?

* * *

**I JUST HIT A MILESTONE! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY WITH FIFTY CHAPTERS SO I AM VERY HAPPY. I KNOW IT'S WEIRD THAT IT ALSO HAPPENED TO BE THE CHAPTER WHERE NORMA LEARNED WHAT'S WRONG WITH NORMAN. I DON'T REMEMBER WATCHING THAT PART IN THE SHOW BUT I WANT THAT TO HAPPEN HERE SO HERE IT IS.**


	51. Chapter 51

**ALEX**

My stomach turned upon hearing what Norman said to Dr. Edwards. I know Sam used to abuse Norma but what I just heard was too much. She was leaving him. She was actually leaving him. She wasn't like those other women who suffered under their abusive husbands' rage but stick with them out of fear or need. She actually found the courage to pack up and leave but failed to do so because she couldn't find her other son. That was supposed to be her chance to be free from him. She would've been free if that plan had succeeded but instead, that monster found them and dared to point a gun on her head and then raped her. I did my best to control my temper. I don't want to lose it especially when Norma is on a vulnerable spot. I don't want to scare her. I am just so glad that he's already dead because if he's not, I am going to kill him.

"Yes, it did happen", Norma confirmed.

I heard the pain in her voice. Her grip on my hand went tighter. She's not supposed to be reliving that nightmare but she has no choice.

"Thank you. That helped a lot, Norma. I need to confirm those things to know that the memories that Mother has is not an imagination or hallucinations. We can conclude that Mother was created while Norman was very young. Mother was just dormant all throughout his life until the condition probably went worse for him that Mother finally took over his body. According to the file, you mentioned that when Norman used to have blackouts, he's just still like he's not in his body", Dr. Edwards talks to Norma.

"That's right. He's very still", she said.

"When did the talking and acting like you started?" he asked.

"I am not sure. It was my other son Dylan who saw that happened. I was out of town when Norman blacked out. Dylan said he found him in the kitchen cooking breakfast while he was in my robe. Norman told Dylan that he should go wake up his brother so they can eat", she answered.

Is she shaking? I can feel her hand shaking a bit.

Dr. Edwards started discussing more about Norman's condition to Norma. He asked her about more of the 'suppressed' memories that Norman has, to confirm if they're real. It's more horrible memories. Norman witnessed a lot of terrible things his father did to his mother. Just like what Dylan said, she would always take the hit so they wouldn't get hurt. Some of the memories involved Dylan taking him away to hide but most of them were after Dylan left the house. I cannot blame Norman for creating another consciousness so he can escape the brutality that he grew up in. It's what allowed him to grow up so humble, behaved, and polite when any other kids who went through the same childhood as he did would've turned out violent or flawed like most of the ones I've seen.

"This is really helpful, Norma. I can finish the final diagnosis on Norman to be submitted to the board. After that, we will form an effective way to treat him so he can get better", Dr. Edwards said.

He then went on to discuss possible extension on his stay which is no problem financially because my insurance can cover it. the medication was also discussed. It will take a long time for Norman to get better but Dr. Edwards seemed so eager to help him accomplish it. Aside from his compassion for him, I can see how his case intrigues him. This will also work to his advantage in a scholarly kind of manner.

Throughout the discussion, Norma didn't speak a word. She just went quiet the entire time. It is odd. She normally has a say when it comes to taking care of her son. Medication is her top concern before admitting Norman but when that was discussed, she didn't say a thing. I turned to her only to see how pale she becomes since I got here. Her eyes are half closed. Is she having another attack? This doesn't seem to be an attack like before.

"Norma?" I called.

"Sorry, did you say something?" she asked.

She didn't hear a word of what we just discussed? That was a long discussion to miss.

"Are you okay, Norma?" I asked her.

I noticed how cold her hand is. She looked at me and then to Dr. Edwards. She seemed lost and confused. Her eyes fell to the floor.

"Alex…can we go home? I don't feel well", she said in a weak voice.

She's going to pass out. I just knew it. Before she fell, I already caught her.

"I'll go get the nurse", Dr. Edwards volunteered.

* * *

They gave her something to help her feel better. In a few minutes, Norma comes to.

"Hey", I greeted.

She flashed a smile.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked.

"You fainted", I answered.

"Oh…that is so embarrassing", she muttered and then chuckled a little. "Are we going home?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm taking you home. They said Norman will be allowed to have visitors next week so we can give those gifts next week", I answered.

She smiled.

"Good…Dylan will be thrilled. He misses his brother and wants to visit him. We can take him too", she said in a hopeful voice.

"Let's go home", I said and helped her up.

I turned to Dr. Edwards and mouthed 'thank you' to him. I don't think Norma noticed that we're still in his office. She's focused on going home so that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take my wife home.

* * *

**IT'S OBVIOUS HOW NORMA WOULD FEEL ABOUT REMEMBERING ALL THOSE HORRIBLE MEMORIES FROM HER PAST BUT I WANT TO SHOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR ALEX HEARING THOSE THINGS FOR THE FIRST TIME BECAUSE NORMA DIDN'T TELL HIM EXACTLY HOW SAM USED TO HURT HER. HE JUST KNEW SAM WAS ABUSIVE BUT HE NEVER ASKED QUESTIONS ABOUT IT BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT TO PUSH NORMA.**


	52. Chapter 52

**NORMA**

Alex informed Dylan about Norman's condition. I can't do it so he did it for me. I know what I learned but it's so hard to say it out loud even to admit it in my head. It's easier for me to function without mentioning it to anyone. Alex understood that and so is Dylan which is great. They don't push me to talk or deal with my feelings and I appreciate it.

Dylan went back to Portland. Emma will be discharged tomorrow so he wants to be there. Alex went to work early this morning. He said he needs to catch up on some paperwork but he'll be home early tonight. I got home from the grocery store. I want to cook something nice for Alex tonight since he's been so nice to me since…well, since ever. I want him to feel happy about dinner so he can forget about work for a while.

"Hello, Norma", someone greeted me from the living room.

I stopped walking and turned around. Joe is standing in my living room. How the hell did he get in?

"Joe…what are you doing here? Is Alex home?" I asked.

"No. Actually, I just got a call from my guy saying he's still at the station so it'll just be me and you tonight", he answered.

This is making me feel weird. He is creeping me out.

"My name isn't Joe. I lied about that sorry. My name is Bob Paris", he said.

My heart stopped. Bob Paris. He's Bob Paris, the guy who got Annika Johnson killed, the guy who owns that stupid flash drive. That's what this is all about.

"I don't understand what is going on here", I muttered.

"I think you do. Annika died in front of your motel but before that, she gave something to you, right? I want it back. That's all I want but I know now that it's not with you", he said.

"No, it's not", I agreed.

"Yes, because you gave it to your husband. I honestly thought he will give it back to me since we're friends and all but he didn't. He gave it to the DEA. You understand what's going on here, Norma? He broke the rules. He crossed me and the town. He must pay the price", he explained.

This is not good. He knew about the deal with the DEA.

"You're going to kill him?" I asked.

Bob Paris laughed.

"No, silly. I will not kill Alex. No. I will not. What I will do is make him suffer first. I will take everything that he loves first and then I will kill him. Unfortunately, he doesn't have much in his life. You're the only one he got, Norma. You're the love of his life so please forgive me", he answered.

I felt a hand from behind me grabbed my neck and put a white cloth on my face. I dropped the groceries on the floor as I struggled to breathe and stay awake but I know it's impossible. They put something on the cloth. I still keep trying until I can't anymore.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in a very strange room. It's so dark in here I can't see anything. My head still feels light and my eyes want to shut down. How long was I out? I tried to reach for my phone in my pocket when I realized that I don't have it. Something is bothering me around my neck. My hands discovered something is wrapped around it like a wire…definitely a wire. The cramps hit my legs and thighs. It's only then I realized I wasn't lying down. I was on my feet the whole time and now my legs hurt. As I become more aware of my situation, panic kicked in. Something is wrapped around my neck and I can't get out.

Memories flashed back in my head about what happened before I found myself in this position. Joe…no, it wasn't Joe. He said his name is Bob Paris. That's right. Bob Paris came in my house but he's not looking for Alex. He knew Alex wouldn't be home. He came there for me. He knew about the flash drive. He knew that Alex gave it to the DEA. He wanted revenge and the only way to get through Alex is me. That's why I'm here. It is my fault. I shouldn't have accepted that flash drive from Annika. This will never happen if I just ran to the office and called for help.

The light went on and now I can see the full view of the room. It looks like a warehouse of some kind. Few guys came over and then enter Bob Paris.

"Hello, Norma. Sorry about the inconvenience. It all happened very quickly and I didn't have time to clean this place up for you", he said with his smug face.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

I have nothing to give him, nothing to offer.

"Nothing really…but I need you here for Alex. Surely, he'll be here in a few minutes. In the meantime, I have something for you", he answered and then gestured at something above me.

I looked up and saw the wire that's connected from the one that's around my neck. No, it's not connected. It's the same wire that's around my neck. My eyes followed the path it's taking until it leads to a machine by the corner. I don't know what it's called but I know what it will do. It will pull the wire slowly and as it does, the wire will tighten around my neck, choking me.

"You brought me here to kill me", I muttered.

Bob flashes me his best smile. It's not genuine at all but I can see this delights him. How can someone like him exists in this world? I know I'm not entirely innocent. I have killed a man before but that was a valid one after what he did to me. My son has mental issues and Dylan…I don't know what Dylan did before really. The point is, none of us did what we did for fun. Bob Paris enjoys killing. I can see it all over his face. Seeing the fear on my face excites him.

"That is the plan unless Alex gets here first which I doubt he will because he works a lot so maybe by the time he realized you're gone, you'll probably be dead then…so, it's been nice meeting you, Norma. It's an honor to meet the only woman who managed to breakthrough Alex's cold and empty heart", he said and then gestured to one of his guys.

The machine went on and started pulling the wire very slow. I immediately attempt to remove it with my hands but it's too tough and tight. How am I going to get out of this one?

* * *

**IT'S FINALLY WEEKEND AND I CAN HAVE SOME TIME TO RELAX. I'LL TRY TO WRITE HERE AND THERE. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME.**


	53. Chapter 53

**ALEX**

I promised Norma that I will be home early for dinner. I don't know why paperwork keeps coming like there's no tomorrow but a promise is a promise.

"Regina, if there's more papers to sign just leave it on my desk. I'm going home", I said.

She frowned because she knows it's unlikely for me to leave work so early.

"Are you feeling okay, Sheriff?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I promised my wife I'll be home early today. See you tomorrow", I answered.

* * *

I bought some flowers on my way home. Norma will surely like them for the living room or maybe the kitchen. I parked my SUV next to her car which always puts smile on my face seeing our cars next to each other.

"Norma! Honey, I'm home. I bought some flowers", I greeted as soon as I entered the door.

No one answered. Perhaps, she's busy at the kitchen making dinner or she's at the bathroom. My eyes landed on the groceries scattered all over the living room.

"Norma?" I called again but still no answer.

My heart pounded. She's not home otherwise she would have cleaned this already. Her car is outside. I'm sure she's not down at the motel.

"Norma?" I called again, louder this time but I still got nothing.

Then, I found her phone on the floor along with the groceries. I picked it up and turned it on. My eyes went wide when I saw a photo of Norma, unconscious, with Bob on her side. That sick bastard. This is his way of letting me know that he got her. I tossed the flowers away and got back on my car quickly. He's going to hurt her. I just know it. I know how Bob works. I have to go save Norma.

* * *

Where can he possible hid her? I searched most of his properties except one…that little woodworks by the woods. It's abandoned and no one dares go there to snoop. She must be there.

The lights are on inside. I didn't bother turning off the engine. I just jumped out and ran. The door was locked so I shot it to get it open. Then, that's when I saw Norma pinned against the wall with a wire around her neck that's being pulled by that old rusty machine in the corner. She's already choking.

"Norma, just hold on", I said and then went to the machine to turn it off but they broke the switch.

I have no choice. I just followed my impulse and shot it with my gun. I'm not sure if it will work or if it will make it worse but thank goodness it did work and the machine stopped. I shot the wire again on the ceiling so Norma can break free from it.

She pulled it away from her skin and then she fell coughing and catching her breath on the ground. I went by her side quickly and freed her completely from the wire around her head.

"Norma…Norma…it's okay. I'm here", I said and pulled her into my arms.

I let her cry so she can let it all out. I have no idea how long she's in this place but I cannot wait to get her out of here.

"Let's go", I said and picked her up.

* * *

Norma is still sobbing in the car. I wanted to get her back in the house but I know this will not end. He will come back for her so he can hurt me. I am sure he found out about the deal I made with the DEA and now he wants revenge. I cannot let that happen. I don't care if he tries to hurt me but hurting Norma is out of the question. She's not part in any of this. Bob doesn't care about that. He just knows that she is important in my life and that killing her will hurt me more than killing me instead. I've never had a weakness before that they can use against me. Norma is my weakness and they know that.

In my rage, I turned left in a haste when I saw the road to Bob Paris' office. He's not going to be home because he'll be alone in there. He's scared being by himself. He's only tough when he's around his guys.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Norma asked.

"I can't let him get away with this. He's not going to get away with this", I answered.

"Listen to me. He knows about the flash drive. He knows that you gave it to the DEA. If you walk in there, they will kill you. That's the point of all of this. They want to get back at you", she exclaimed.

I already know all that. Bob must've told Norma about his plans thinking that she won't live to tell it to me.

"He will not kill me. I will take care of this. He will not touch you again", I said.

Norma held back her words. I know sometimes that I scared her but I know that she knows it's all for her and that I will never hurt her, especially let anyone hurt her.

I stopped the car far enough so that in case things go sideways, Norma can still have time to get away.

"Stay in the car. I'll be back in a bit", I said.

Before I get out of the car, I felt her hand grabbed mine. I stopped and turned to her. My eyes fell on the mark the wire left on her neck. I can see some trace of blood on it and I know that it hurts but she's putting on a brave face for me.

"Alex, you don't have to do this. We can just go", she said.

"Bob Paris will keep coming at you if I don't do anything. DEA will be here tomorrow but it could be tomorrow night. I am not going to let him hurt you again", I explained.

If Bob finds out she made it, he will figure out another plan to get to her again. I am starting to realize why those odd volumes of paperwork kept me on my desk all day long. It's him. He wants me to stay there late so I won't be able to save Norma.

"I love you, Alex", she said as a single tear fell from her eye.

I gently brushed it with my thumb.

"I love you too, Norma", I replied and then went out the car. It's time Bob and I set this one straight. No one hurts my wife.

* * *

**ALEX, THE KNIGHT IN SHERIFF'S UNIFORM. THAT'S ALL I NEED TO SAY.**


	54. Chapter 54

**NORMA**

Every minute I spent inside Alex's SUV is hell. It's literally hell. I don't know what's going on inside that place. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. All I know is that Alex is in danger as long as he is in there. I thought about calling Dylan for help but I can't bring him into this. He's safe with Emma in Portland. I got no one to call for help. My phone is back at the house. Alex probably have his with him. I don't know how to operate this damn radio in the car. I am useless.

Few more minutes passed, I am starting to feel the sting on my neck. I checked on it on the mirror and it looked so horrible. It's dark…could be a bruise, but I can see some part of it bleeding. I didn't tell Alex earlier but it also hurts to speak. That's why I stayed silent until he turned the car here. Why he hasn't come out yet? What's going on there? I can't do this anymore. I have to go in. Alex will kill me but waiting here will surely does.

* * *

The inside of the office is beautiful. I've never been here before but what a drug money can't buy anyway? It's a lavish office. I moved quietly until I heard some noises inside the conference room. I peeked through the gap on the door and there I saw Alex while they're beating him up. I knew it! Why didn't he listen to me? I need to do something to help.

"Mr. Paris said to bring them the drinks later", I heard someone said from the other room.

"Sorry, miss. I'll put it back in the kitchen", the servant apologized.

"Leave it there. I'll give it to them later", the woman said and they both left.

I stared at the glasses on the tray. An idea popped into my head. I almost crawled on the floor towards Bob's table. He must have something in his drawer. He's in the drug business so it's natural to assume that he's into drugs as well.

"Bingo", I whispered quietly when I found a bottle of pills in it.

It doesn't have a name on it but I assume that with large doses of this will be enough to knock them out. I popped some on my hand and crawled towards the tray and dropped the pills one by one into the glass. I did my best in stirring them silently so no one will hear me. As soon as I saw that the pills have dissolved completely, I hid under the table.

After a few minutes, the woman from before came back and pushed the tray towards the conference room. The door is completely open now.

I caught Alex's eyes who's also on the floor. His head is bleeding and I can see some bruises on his skin. It's making my heart hurt seeing him like this. He eyed me to get the hell out but I'm not listening this time. I am not letting him do this alone.

"Oh, refreshment for you boys! This is a job well done. It's not like we can beat up the formidable Alex Romero every night. Here's to a celebration!" I heard Bob made a toast.

That made my stomach sick. He's actually making a toast for beating Alex. He is a monster. Alex looked at me intensely. I know if he can talk right now he will scold me to death on why I didn't listen to him when he told me to wait in the car.

"Now…I see that Norma survived that deadly wire around her neck. You managed to be there on time which is fantastic but I'll make sure you won't be around next time to save her", Bob said.

Like what Alex said, he will not stop until he accomplished what he wanted which is to kill me.

"DEA will be here tomorrow, Bob. It's all going to be over", Alex said.

I can't help the pain in my heart. This is not Alex. Alex is strong, stoic, sarcastic, and loving. He doesn't deserve all the beating they gave him. He saved my life and wanted to protect me and this is what he gets.

"We better get moving then", Bob replied.

The woman has already left the room along with tray. The other guys were about to follow her but they suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?" Bob asked them.

Alex turned to me like he's searching for some explanation. He is really a cop. He instantly knew I got something to do with their strange behavior even though we're not talking to each other. I love my husband.

"Move, you idiots!" Bob yelled but they didn't.

I'm guessing Bob didn't take a sip on his glass that's why he's not feeling the effect of the drugs.

"Boss, we don't feel well", one of the guys mentioned.

Then, a few seconds into it, they fell one by one while some remained to be on their feet but swaying. I turned to Alex and he already knows what to do.

Alex got up fast and kicked the shit out of those who remained standing until he can knock them out. I crawled out of the table and pushed the woman off the stairs. I am not sure if she's alive or not but I need her unconscious to prevent her from calling for backups.

After that, I went inside the conference room. Alex is already throwing Bob Paris around the room. Then, he pinned him onto the floor and started punching him in the face hard. Bob Paris' face is full of blood and so is Alex's fist. He is so angry. I've never seen him this angry before. It scares me not because I'm scared that he might hurt me. It's just that, his rage reminds me of that familiar rage I've lived with my whole life, my father's, Caleb's, Sam's, even Norman's sometimes.

"Alex", I called just to get his attention and it did.

He stopped hitting him and turned to me. I don't have to say anything. He already knows. He let him go and walked towards me.

"Oh, Norma! I know I said my goodbyes earlier but you're so beautiful I missed looking at you. Alex, better save me a piece of that ass because I'm coming for it", Bob yelled.

Alex stopped walking towards me. I know he already made the decision as soon as Bob opened his filthy mouth. Alex turned back walked a couple steps towards Bob, pulled a gun from his waist and fired four bullets into Bob Paris' body.

"Let's get out of here", he then said to me.

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER FOR THE DAY. I'LL BE WRITING SOME MORE SOON. I PROMISE. GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!**


	55. Chapter 55

**ALEX**

"Alex…" I heard Norma called my name. "Alex, I know you're the Sheriff in this town but if you don't slow down, some of your deputies will pull us over", she said.

I looked at the speedometer and realized I'm going to fast. She's right. We're going to get pulled over so I released the pedal a bit. My body is starting to feel sore from the punches I received earlier. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins before so I wasn't feeling anything but now it's faded.

"You should've stayed in the car", I said to Norma.

I know why she didn't listen to me and if it wasn't for her, I might not be able to get out of that situation. I wasn't mad at her for not listening to me. I am ashamed that she has to see me killing Bob. She has never seen me shoot anyone before. It's the side of me I don't want her to see but unfortunately it happened and I cannot do anything to make her unsee it.

"What are you talking about? Those guys are going to kill you. Bob Paris could've killed you", she exclaimed.

She's right once again.

"I told you that I will handle it", I said. It's lousy but it's just my pride talking now.

"Handle it? How exactly you were handling it? I have eyes, Alex. I saw what happened back there. There were like almost ten guys in there and they were beating you up. I know you're tough and all but you can't take on all of them by yourself", she explained.

I hate it when she's right about things. I was way out of my line back there. I was so filled with rage from what Bob did to Norma that I marched in without any plan which was exactly what Bob wanted.

"I could've handle it by myself, Norma. I asked to stay here in the car so that I will know you're safe but you didn't listen to me", I insisted.

She scoffed as a response which annoyed me more.

"Do you think I will let you go through hell alone?" she suddenly asked.

I turned to her only to see the tears building up in her eyes. I thought I was going to see anger because of the blame I was putting on her but no. I didn't see any of that. I saw worry and fear in them.

"I am not some waitress or banker you picked up along the way, Alex. I know that this marriage started as a sham but when I said those vows I'm in it all the way. When I told you that I love you, I meant every word. So I will not stay in the car and wait while those morons were hurting you because of me. I will not sit back and do nothing while you're in pain. I will not do any of that because I know that you won't either if you're in my position. You will do exactly what I did back there because you love me. I love you, Alex and I will do everything to protect you as well so stop scolding me for trying to save your life", she exclaimed.

Tears are now flowing freely from her eyes. I pulled over at the side of the road and turned to her. I hate making her cry like this. It's my fault. I know that.

"I know that. It's just…I don't want you to get hurt again. Look what they've done to you already. They would do so much more if they found you there, if you got caught. I got scared so badly when I saw you under that table. I didn't know what I will do", I explained.

I was really scared. If they caught her back there, I didn't know how I will save her because I was outnumbered. I can't begin to imagine what Bob would do to her.

"Alex, I've put up with a lot of horrible things in my life but what I will never put up with is you getting hurt and most importantly, you getting killed. I can't live with myself if that happened tonight. That will kill me, Alex", she said.

"I wish you didn't see that", I muttered finally letting it out.

"What? You killing Bob Paris? Alex, I probably poisoned a couple of guys in that room because I wasn't sure if one pill will be enough to knock them out. I also pushed Bob's secretary down the stairs. We all have our moments, Alex. I'm not a saint. We do what we do to survive. You do it. I do it. I'm not here to judge because you never judge me", she said.

Still, I don't want her knowing that side of me exists. She endured years of violence with men in her life. I promised her that I will never be like that to her. Seeing me shoot someone, I just don't want that put ideas in her head that one day, I might become someone she's so scared of.

"I'm sorry, Norma", I have to say that. I have to.

I expected her snapping some comments at me or not accepting my apology but she didn't do that. Instead, she put her hands on my face and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"It's alright, Alex. I get it. I love you no matter what, through the good and the bad, right?" she asked with a smile on her face that I always loved.

I smiled back.

"…through the good and the bad", I answered.

She pulled me closer so that she can put her lips on mine. It's gentle and subtle but meaningful. I can feel her love and only her love. There is no judgment, no condemnation, no regrets, no anger. How can a woman like her exists in this world that is full of pain and misery? She is like a light in a very dark place. In this world of insanity, she is my sanity. I could've drown in sorrow right now because I just killed my friend but she is my anchor. She keeps me in check, balanced. What will I do without her? Probably remains miserable and alone like the time before I met her. I don't want to know what it will be like ever. I broke the kiss so I can stare at her beautiful eyes.

"Let's go home", I said.

She nodded and then smiled.

"I would like that very much", she replied.

* * *

**WITH THIS CHAPTER, I RECALLED IN THE SHOW HOW ALEX LOOKED WHEN NORMA GUESSED THAT HE KILLED BOB PARIS. HE WASN'T PROUD OF WHAT HE DID EVEN THOUGH HE DID IT FOR HER. HE WAS ASHAMED OF IT ALMOST SO THAT'S WHERE I DRAW FROM WITH THIS CHAPTER. I WANTED ALEX TO BE ASHAMED THAT NORMA SAW HIM KILLING SOMEONE BECAUSE IN REALITY, NO MEN WOULD WANT THEIR DARK SIDE TO BE REVEALED TO THE ONES THEY LOVE.**


	56. Chapter 56

**NORMA**

Last night was so exhausting that I fell asleep so fast that I actually can't remember what we did after we got home. Alex is still sleeping next to me when I woke up. I know he needs to go to work today but I don't want to wake him up just yet. He needs to sleep. He's been through so much last night and his body needs to recover. I can't persuade him to stay home so might as well get him late. I got out of bed quietly and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for my husband.

While waiting for the food on the stove, I called Pineview to check in on Norman. He'll be allowed visitors next week so I need to know if his progress remains consistent. Dylan was so excited by the news that he can see his brother again and I don't want him to be disappointed. I was informed that he's responding well to treatment and to his sessions with Dr. Edwards. If he keep it up, the visit next week will be certain.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked when he found me in the kitchen.

He's still in his pajamas and his eyes are half closed which I found so cute.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm making breakfast, silly. You must be hungry. I made a lot", I answered with a smile on my face.

"Norma, you need to rest. I can make breakfast", he said.

I scoffed just to tease him.

"Yeah, I don't think I have the appetite to eat roasted bacon this morning. It's fine. I can cook. You sit down. Breakfast is almost ready. Come on", I insisted.

He knows he will not win with me when it comes to the kitchen. This is my territory. Alex obeyed and took a seat.

"How are you feeling?" I asked while I put the food on the plate.

"…like I got beaten up. How about you? Be honest", he answered then asked me back.

Alex knows me too well. It's scary. He knows my impulse is to say I'm fine.

"I've been better. It's hard to talk sometimes…a bit painful but I can manage", I answered.

His eyes fell to the floor. He's blaming himself again. Last night, he kept saying how it was his fault. He said he should've been more careful about his deal with the DEA. I told him that it's not his fault but it's hard for him to accept it.

"Stop blaming yourself", I said.

He looked back at me and he didn't protest nor deny what he's thinking. He took my hand and played with it the way he always does.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too, Alex", I replied.

The moment was interrupted when we heard the door closed. Alex looked alarmed and immediately reached for the gun he hid inside the drawer.

"Whoa! Chill guys. It's just us", Dylan yelled when Alex pointed the gun at his face.

"We thought we surprise you. It's my idea", Emma said.

I noticed that no oxygen tank is following her around. She's finally okay.

"Sorry", Alex apologized and returned his gun inside the drawer.

I hugged Emma to welcome her back. I missed her so much. There's someone missing each time I came down the motel office while she was in Portland. I noticed how Dylan looked at Alex.

"Well, you're just in time because I made a lot for breakfast. Join us", I invited them.

"Oh, congratulations about the wedding. Dylan filled me in while I was at the hospital", Emma said.

"Thank you", I said.

Emma launched her story about her lung transplant and the kind doctors that took care of her. She mentioned that one of the nurses kind of flirted with her father but he declined because he thought she will distract him from taking care of her which Emma found ridiculous, of course. She said she will need a lot of medications for her new lungs and frequent doctor appointments to monitor her progress.

"That's good. Dylan will be happy to drive you there", I said.

"What happened to your neck?" Dylan suddenly asked.

I saw Alex froze at his question. I frowned a little confused by the question. My neck? What the hell is wrong with it? Then, I suddenly remembered what happened last night. Bob Paris kidnapped me and tried to kill me by strangling me with a wire. I saw Emma's face filled with shock and horror. My hand immediately found the mark on my neck and involuntarily pulled my robe closer in an attempt to hide it but it didn't work at all. They all can see it.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. I just got in an accident. It's fine. Don't worry about it", my mind is raising for lies and excuses I can give to them but I can't think of any.

Dylan looked between me and Alex searching for answers. Emma is as confused as Dylan.

"Norma, what happened?" Dylan asked.

Bob Paris's sick smile kept flashing in my head while I was trapped against the wall with wire wrapped around my neck. I can somehow feel the wire tightening around my neck that it's almost breaking my skin. It hurts.

"Norma, what the hell happened to you?" Dylan repeated.

I can't shake it off my head. I want to get it out of my head so badly but I can't. What is wrong with me?

"Norma", Dylan called.

"I said it's nothing, Dylan!" I exclaimed. They all stopped and just stared at me. "I got in an accident and that's it. That's your answer so let it go", I added.

No one said anything after that which is good. I don't want to deal with this right now. I took a deep breath and produced a smile.

"Let's eat our breakfast before it gets cold", I said.

* * *

**I'M BACK! I MANAGED TO WRITE A FEW CHAPTERS WHILE I WAS AT WORK SO HERE IT IS.**


	57. Chapter 57

**ALEX**

Norma and Emma went down to the motel office after breakfast. I volunteered to do the dishes so she can rest and catch up with Emma. I know how much she missed that girl so I gave them time.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with my mom?" Dylan asked.

I have to give him an answer because if I don't, he will think I did it. It's not farfetched. Norma has been abused before by her ex-husband.

"It was Bob Paris", I answered briefly.

"What?" he asked.

I stopped doing the dishes and turned to him.

"Bob found out about the deal with the DEA. He kidnapped Norma and brought her to his warehouse and put a wire around her neck. I got there on time before it killed her", I answered again.

I can see questions forming inside his brain as well as rage.

"Where is he now?" Dylan asked.

I know what he's planning to do. Dylan is not a killer but one thing Gil Turner liked about him is he steps up. That's what he does. He steps up when things needed him to be.

"He's dead. I killed him", I answered.

Dylan calmed down. There's no need for him to get his hands dirty.

"The DEA will be here later today. They will conduct the operation. I'm just waiting to receive a call from them", I said.

"Yeah, then they will find Bob Paris is dead", Dylan added.

"That's right", I confirmed.

"What will you tell them?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I already got it all set up. It will appear as Bob had an argument with one of his guys and ended up in a killing spree", I answered.

That part is true. Before Norma and I left the office, I set up the scene the DEA will find when they go there. I put Bob Paris' secretary's prints all over the glass and the bottle of pills which Norma used to knock them out. Then, I planted the gun I used on one of Bob Paris' guys so it would look like the cause of his death is internal dispute.

"This is all crazy. Norma has endured a lot. I thought she's done with all the life threatening stuff. I mean, I know she's tough but everyone has a limit. Does she still have attacks?" Dylan asked.

"…not about last night. She fainted when we went to Pineview and that's the last time I saw something happened but she stopped having attacks for weeks now", I answered.

I think her meds are working as well as the therapy. She's doing well except for the incidents with Bob Paris and the revelation of Norman's condition. I bet she's just hiding it from me but that put her on edge a bit. Taking care of her son is her top priority and discovering that his condition was formed by the violence of his childhood. She somewhat blame herself for that. She felt responsible that she wasn't able to protect her son all those years ago. She thought she protected him by making him hide while his father beat her instead of him but it still took a toll on Norman. I tried telling her that it wasn't her fault. She would put on a smile and tell me she's fine but I know she's not. She's just doing what she does best: keep moving forward.

* * *

After my talk with Dylan, he and Emma left so he can bring Emma home. Norma remains in the office so I decided to get ready for work. Once I'm all set, I went to the office to see my wife. I didn't knock on the door so she didn't hear me come in. She's at the back leaning over to the table. Her breathing is heavy. I can see how much she's trying to control it with her eyes closed. She's almost gasping for air. It's painful to watch.

I walked towards her and put my hands on her back to help her or at least I hope that my gesture helps.

"Take it slow. I'm right here. You're going to be okay. Everything's okay just take it slow", I whispered.

Slowly, Norma was able to breathe properly. She held my hand until she's ready to look at me.

"I thought you no longer have attacks", I muttered.

"I'm sorry", she apologized.

"Norma, you don't have to apologize for something you cannot control. Maybe we can consult your doctor about this", I said.

Norma shut her eyes wanting to dismiss the idea. She hates seeking professional help.

"The meds work, Alex. I just don't like taking them", she confessed.

"What? Are you saying you're not taking them?" I asked.

"Recently, yes. I don't know. It's just, they make me feel like I'm out of my body. I get why Norman doesn't like that either. It's making me feel weird and lazy. After the things that just happened, I can't be out of my body, Alex. I need to think clearly. I need to feel", she answered.

I swear I saw her take her meds every night. Was she just faking it?

"Norma, you have to take them. It's for your own good", I explained.

"I can't stop worrying…I kept on thinking. My brain won't stop thinking, Alex. It kept enumerating the things I did wrong…I did a lot of things wrong", she started rambling. It's about Norman. "Then, earlier when Dylan saw my neck, I felt like I was cornered and I can't get out. I don't want him to worry and shift his attention to me. He's happy with Emma. Finally, at least one of my sons is happy. I can't ruin that", she continued.

I put my hands over her shoulders to calm her down.

"It's alright, Norma. Norman's condition isn't your fault. What Bob did to you isn't your fault. Dylan is fine. He knows what happened and he took it well. Everything's good. Now, we can't start working on building our lives if you're not going to get help and take your medication", I explained.

Norma sighed and nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry. Okay. I'll go see my doctor and maybe ask for a lower dosage", she agreed.

"Thank you, honey", I replied and put a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**THOUGHTS: I THINK NORMA IS REALLY A PRIVATE TYPE OF PERSON. SHE TENDS TO CRY AND POUR HER HEART OUT WHEN SHE'S ALONE. YEAH, SOMETIMES SHE CRIED IN FRONT OF NORMAN BUT WHEN THINGS REALLY GET TOUGH, SHE CLOSE THE DOOR AND THEN CRY. IT WILL MAKE SENSE THAT NORMA STILL EXPERIENCING ATTACKS AND NOT TELL ALEX BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO KEEP IT TO HERSELF. SHE WANTED TO DEAL THINGS HER WAY AND THAT WOULD INCLUDE NOT TAKING HER MEDS BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO BE IN CONTROL OF HER OWN BODY AND NOT RELY ON PILLS DESPITE HER BETTER JUDGMENT THAT SHE NEEDS TO TAKE THEM. I ALSO THINK THAT IT MIGHT BE HER WAY OF UNCONSCIOUSLY PUNISHING HERSELF FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO NORMAN. SHE KNOWS SHE'S NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS DISORDER BUT PART OF HER BLAMES HERSELF FOR THAT BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T LEAVE SAM WHEN SHE HAD THE CHANCE (THOUGH SHE TRIED ONCE AND IT ENDED BADLY). SINCE SHE CANNOT TAKE THE BLAME COMPLETELY AND ACCEPT THE JUDGMENT FROM OTHER PEOPLE, SHE CHOSE TO SUFFER WITH HER ATTACKS AS HER WAY TO PUNISH HERSELF FOR FAILING HER SON.**


	58. Chapter 58

**NORMA**

"Norma, tell me what you're feeling right now", Dr. Kingston said.

For a guy, he likes to keep his office clean and neat. It's rare. Some guys want that but couldn't achieve it. It's mainly because of their ways, when they got home from work, tired, they just don't have the energy anymore to put things back to place so they just it all around the house. Not Dr. Kingston. He puts things back to place. Even when he lacks the energy, he pushes himself to do so because it's his way.

This is not why Alex wants me back here. He wants me to get help, be better. He doesn't want me to drown in sadness and end up killing myself like his mother. It's his biggest fear, I suppose. I almost made it come true back then. Of course, I didn't know that. I was just sad.

"I don't know what I feel right now", I said.

I honestly don't. I cried on my way here. Somehow, by crying, I released the heavy stone in my chest that's pulling me down. They said once it's gone, I'll feel happy again but I don't feel that either right now. I just feel so empty and I don't know why.

"Describe it", he said.

"How would you like me describe it?" I asked. I am not sure what he's asking me. "I just don't know how I feel. I don't feel sad. I don't feel happy. It's just nothing there. All is there inside of me is nothingness", I said.

I am not lying. I am not trying to avoid anything. I am telling the truth. I am telling him what I cannot tell my husband because if I do, he will be sad and worried about me and I don't want him like that. I want him happy. I want him smiling and laughing.

"What happened to your neck?" he then asked.

"I thought Alex filled you in", I muttered.

Alex said he did inform him about what happened.

"He did but I want to hear it from you", he confirmed.

Is this some kind of torture? That night was over. It's done. Alex doesn't talk about it anymore. Dylan never pressed it on me after Alex told him the truth. What is the deal with this guy? I looked at him and he's just sitting there waiting for me to relive every second of that night. I want to get out of this couch so badly and walk out the door but then I remember my promise to Alex. I said that I will try.

"I got home. Alex wasn't there because he's at work. I found Bob Paris in my living room waiting for me. At first, I thought his name was Joe because that's what he told me when we first met. He then told me the truth and what he wanted. He wanted to get back at Alex and the best way to get to him is through me, he said. I felt someone grabbed me from behind and put something on my face and I was out. When I opened my eyes, I was in a different room. There was a wire wrapped around my neck and I couldn't take it off. It's connected to that thing that was pulling it slowly…slowly it tightened around my neck and it made it difficult for me to breathe", I narrated.

Out of nowhere, I didn't expect it to hit me hard. It's done. It's over and yet here I am feeling it all over again like it's happening now. My throat is narrowing.

"I can't breathe", I muttered.

This is crazy. I am no longer there. I checked my neck just to be sure. There's no wire or anything. Why can't I breathe? I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I played Alex's voice in my head telling me to take it slow that he's here with me.

_"__Is this how you want to be? A burden? You can't survive in this world if you don't know how to compromise! You need to learn to adapt, to know what they want, to make them feel what they want to feel! If you don't, the world outside will eat you alive! Do you hear me, Norma Louise? They will eat you alive out there!"_

"Shut up", I said.

_"__Take off your shirt…"_

"No", I declined

_"__I said it take it off, Norma Louise!"_

"I don't want to", I said.

_"__If you don't, you will only make it worse. Your brother cannot help you right now. It's just you and me. Now, take it off or I will whip you with this belt right on your face! Do you want it on your face or on you back?"_

"Stop…stop…stop…" I kept on saying hoping it will all go away.

_"__It will never stop, honey. This is life. Life will never stop…"_

"Norma", Dr. Kingston said.

I opened my eyes and found him already kneeling in front of me. How did he get here so fast? He was sitting over there. I no longer feel the wire around my neck. The voice is gone. I'm fine.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You just started talking about something else. Who is Jerry?" he answered then asked me back.

I froze for a moment when he said that name but I did my best to recover.

"Jerry? He…he…that's my father's first name", I answered.

"What happened? What happened with you and your father?" he followed up.

I knew answering will only lead to few more questions.

"What makes you think that something happened?" I asked.

"Norma, you were begging for 'Jerry' to stop, that you don't want it anymore. Something tells me that something happened. I need you to tell me", he answered.

The persistence in his eyes. I don't know if it's sincere or just pure curiosity like I'm some animal he's dissecting.

"Sorry, I don't want to talk about that. That's not why I came here. I need a lower dosage of the prescription you gave me. It's making me feel lazy and weird and I can't function like that since I have a business to run. I need you to change my prescription please", I said to change the topic quickly.

He looked at me for a moment like he's deciphering me. Perhaps, he is doing that but I don't care. I want out of here and I need my meds to change so I can take them without feeling weird. He then got back on his feet and wrote something down and came back to me.

"This is a lower dosage for the attacks", he said and handed it to me.

"Thank you", I replied as I took it and then I left the office.

* * *

**NORMA HAS A LOT THINGS BURIED IN HER CLOSET AND SINCE THE HORRIBLE EVENTS THAT HAPPENED TO HER ARE STARTING TO CATCH UP ON HER, THEY ARE BOUND TO COME OUT.**


	59. Chapter 59

**ALEX**

The DEA arrived and immediately proceeded with the operation. We spent the entire day rounding up the criminals of White Pine Bay. It was two in the afternoon when they found Bob Paris' dead body in his office. There were six dead bodies in there. DEA ruled it as dispute within Bob's circle.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We couldn't have done it without your help", one of the agent said.

"It's my job", I replied briefly.

Once all the paperwork is done, the DEA leave the town with their drug criminals. The station didn't know at first how they would feel about it. This town functioned for years with the co-existence of law enforcement and drug parties in peace. Illegal business boosts this town's economy and I cut it all down straight from its roots.

"You did the right thing", Hanson said.

"Doesn't feel like it", I muttered.

It really doesn't. I know when I walk through the town, I will get a lot of comments and gazes.

"It doesn't have to feel good to do the right thing. There is a reason why you're the Sheriff. It's not because you're the Big Daddy of White Pine Bay or the fact that the criminals here are afraid of you. It's because you do your best to protect the people of this town", he said.

That's the first. Hanson was never the compliment type of guy. He usually gave the sarcastic remarks or most of the time scold me for being so lenient with the drug players in this town.

"Thank you", I said.

My phone interrupted the conversation. Hanson knows it's his cue to leave.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Sheriff Romero, this is Dr. Kingston. If you got time, we need to talk about your wife", he said.

* * *

I didn't waste much time. I drove to Dr. Kingston's office. I didn't tell Norma just yet that I am meeting her doctor in the middle of the night because I know she'll worry. Dr. Kingston already prepared coffee for us which tells me this is going to be a long conversation.

"Did she come in today?" I asked.

"She did. Have a seat", he answered and we both sat down. "I need to talk to you right away to talk to you about your wife's condition", he said.

I frowned at the term he used.

"Condition?" I asked.

"We were talking earlier about what happened to her last night with the incident you told me beforehand. While we're in the middle of our session, she started to go on a some sort of state. She talked about something else that's not related at all to that incident but she wasn't talking to me. She was in her head like reliving the moment she's remembering. When I intervened, she was startled, unaware that she's went into that state", he explained.

It's not making any sense for me.

"What are you saying? What does that mean?" I asked again.

"I believe that your wife experienced other traumatic events in the past. We talked about some of them in the past sessions but those things she said earlier, I never heard of. She talked about her father for the first time or rather talked 'to' him", he answered and then took a deep breath. "The reason I brought out the incident last night is to determine whether your wife is a possible candidate for PTSD especially after you told how the attacks are coming again but I think after the session earlier that she might be suffering from complex PTSD", he added.

Complex PTSD? That doesn't sound so good.

"What is Complex PTSD?" I asked.

"PTSD is an anxiety disorder that can develop after a person experiences a traumatic event. It is considered complex if a person has experienced prolonged or repeated trauma over a period of months or years. It is related to a series of events and not just one. Its symptoms can be more extreme than a typical PTSD. Norma may start, if not already, relive the trauma through flashbacks and nightmares, starts to avoid situations and conversations that will remind her of that trauma, difficulty sleeping and concentrating, dizziness or nausea. It can also worsen her attacks which I am already aware of. She may exhibit certain behaviors to cope with it like excessive attention to cleaning the house which is the most productive way to cope in my opinion. She can turn to alcohol. She can also have an extreme emotional pendulum with the tendency to lash out at minor criticisms. The worst possible way she can deal with this is self-harm and based on her file, she already done before", he explained.

Norma hasn't been sleeping well since after our visit to Pineview. I know that she thought I am not aware how she wakes up at night and walked around the house trying to find something to clean and then she'll go back to sleep. Alcohol is never her option. She tried that before but she never liked it. Dr. Kingston was right that she did try to harm herself before and the idea that she might do something like that before scares me.

"What can we do to help her? I mean, there must be something we can do, right?" I asked.

I can't let Norma go down that road. I had enough of that with my mother but I will not let Norma end up like her.

"Psychotherapy and medication are the most basic way to treat complex PTSD. I can prescribe antidepressants for her which will be especially effective in combination with psychotherapy. Fluoxetine is what I already prescribed to her this morning. I can also prescribe Paroxetine or Sertraline. Those are the things we can do to help her professionally. At home, just talk to her. Treat her normally. Don't treat her like she's got a disease or something. If she has a hobby, support her. Let her engage in activities that's fun for her. If she feels like cleaning up the entire house or redecorating it, help her, be supportive. This will help to recapture the feelings of trust and safeness that she might lost due to what happened to her. Support system is very important when it comes to PTSD, complex or not. Oh, and one more thing…I know it's occupational hazard since you're Sheriff and all. Try to keep her out of the danger of the job. She needs time to recover and adding more to the pile might totally break her", he answered.

* * *

**I SPENT TIME RESEARCHING THIS AND I HAD A BLAST. I LOVE LEARNING A FEW THINGS AS I WRITE. **


	60. Chapter 60

**NORMA**

It's late. Alex might be working late tonight. He said DEA arrived today so it might take a while. I made him something to eat when he gets home. I can't let him order microwaveable. It's not healthy. Dylan said he'll be staying at Emma's for some time so I got the house all to myself which happens a lot this time. I tried watching the TV but all the shows I saw were crime fiction and it's making my head hurts so I turned it off. I roamed around the house checking for anything to do. I already cleaned up this morning and the motel as well.

"This is boring", I muttered out loud.

I still can't bring myself to do down the basement. I'm pretty sure there's a lot to clean down there but I just can't. The curtains caught my attention for a while. I almost forgot about them. I started on making new ones but I stopped after Caleb paid me a visit here. Caleb…shit…

I went to the kitchen to get myself a cold glass of water. It's nice. Usually, vodka is a good idea but I don't want to wake up tomorrow with a hangover. I turned around and got a full view of the kitchen. It's clean. It is clean but somehow I can see pool of blood on its floor. Flashes of the door being opened, table being pushed around, and me getting kicked towards the wall.

"Stop", I muttered.

I felt hands grabbed me by the waist, lifted me up and slammed me on the table. Handcuff wrapped around my wrist and I can feel the pain pounding on me. I tightened my grip on the glass and drink some more water.

"That's over", I said to myself.

It is over. It's all over.

_"__They said you were talking to a bunch of boys at school. Is that true, Norma Louise?"_

"We were just talking. That's all", I answered.

_"__What did I tell you about talking to boys especially ones who are older than you are?"_

"Don't talk to them", I answered.

_"__Then why did you talk to those boys?!"_

I felt the sting on my face after being hit by a fist.

All of those went away when I heard a glass breaking. I looked down the floor and realized I dropped the glass of water I was holding.

"Great", I muttered…more stuff to clean.

I kneeled to pick up the broken pieces of glass on the floor and something red dropped on the floor. It took a few seconds before I felt the sting on my hand. I got a cut. My head immediately thought going upstairs to clean it but my body couldn't move. I kept staring at it for a while, just letting the blood flow from the cut. It hurts but somehow, it feels great. I can no longer feel the pain inside because all I can feel is the pain outside.

"Norma, what are you doing?" Alex asked.

I looked up and saw him standing in front of me. When did he come in? I didn't hear the door.

"Oh, I dropped the glass. I was just going to clean it", I answered.

Alex eyed me curiously. He didn't buy that.

"Get up and walk around it", he instructed.

Hesitantly, I followed. Alex takes a look at my hand and then wrapped it with his handkerchief to put pressure on it.

"It's quite deep", he muttered.

I didn't realize that. I was preoccupied…I don't know what I was preoccupied with.

"Long day at work?" I asked.

"Yeah but I got out early", he answered. Then, why is he late? "I went to see your doctor", he answered the question in my head.

He went to see Dr. Kingston. Why would he go there without telling me?

"Why?" I asked.

"That's something to discuss in the living room. Why don't you clean this cut first while I take care of the broken glass on the floor then we can talk?" he suggested.

My heart started pounding. What did Kingston tell him? I am getting nervous. I did what he ask and clean the cut on my hand. After that, I came downstairs to the living room where Alex is waiting. I sat next to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need to ask you something and I want you to answer. Don't avoid it just answer me", he said.

"Okay", I agreed.

"What was your relationship with your father?" he asked.

It's like time stopped. My mouth slipped earlier at the session when I somehow mentioned his name. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to but it happened.

"It wasn't good. Actually, it's horrible", I answered. Alex waited. It's what he does. He just waits until I am comfortable enough to talk.

I am not normally okay with talking about my past to anyone. I select tidbits of my past to share to people not the entirety of it but with Alex, it's so easy to let it all out. Maybe because I am sure I will receive no judgment from him, just understanding and love.

"He used to lock me down the basement of our house when I did something wrong. Well, I didn't but for him I did something wrong. I wasn't allowed to talk to any boys at school and if he found out about it, he would make me take my shirt off and he would whip me with his belt on my back. It's a miracle it didn't left a scar. Caleb couldn't do a thing to help me. Sometimes I would just pass out and when I woke up it's all done. One day, one of his friends saw me with my first boyfriend at school. My father found out about it so he took me to the basement. I was prepared to be whipped but then I saw my boyfriend tied up down there. My father beat him up right in front of me until he died", I continued.

"Norma…" Alex muttered but I can't stop now. It's all coming out.

"The police cannot know about that so my father made Caleb bury his body at the backyard and he made me clean his blood on the floor. After that, he asked me to do what he always made me do after he beat me up…" I felt a lump on my throat. I can't get it out. "…he…he said, I'm daddy's little girl", I added.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S AWFUL AND I HAD RESERVATION WITH THIS BACKSTORY BUT IT'S BATES MOTEL. THE PLAYGROUND IS LIMITLESS SO I DECIDED TO GO FOR IT.**


	61. Chapter 61

**ALEX**

Daddy's little girl…I studied how Norma talks and her gestures. I don't want to think about it but I am sure of it. It's the same movements of those women I talked to at the shelter. No. I can't picture it in my head. Caleb already ruined her childhood. Did her father do the same thing? I looked at her eyes and saw how hard she's holding back those tears.

"I get it", I said while holding her other hand.

She looked at me and I know she's searching for a trace of judgment in my eyes but she will not find any. I don't judge her because it's not her fault. It was never her fault. She let out a smile that didn't last five seconds.

"Perks of looking exactly like my mother", she muttered. "He can't have her anymore. He can't reach her anymore because she's checked out of her body. She's gone with all those meds they're making her take so he turned his attention on me", she explained.

Despite the horrible thing her father did to her, she still managed to see the reason behind it. She managed to understand his side, where he's coming from. How? You can't justify that. You just can't. I don't care if he misses his wife or the fact that Norma looks like her mother. He's not supposed to do those kinds of things to his own daughter.

"You remember when I told you that I couldn't tell my father about what Caleb was doing to me because I was scared he would kill him?" she asked and I nodded. "That's the reason why. My father was possessive. It's the same reason why he didn't like me talking to any boys. I'm his little girl, just his and nobody else. If he found out about Caleb, he would surely kill my brother without a single thought", she explained.

That's twisted. He's possessive of his daughter and jealous of all the guys around her. I wonder if he's still alive to this day. It will make me feel good to see life leave his body.

"You're thinking about killing him, aren't you?" she asked.

"Couldn't help it", I answered without a single shame on my voice.

"He's far away from here, Alex", she muttered and then took a deep breath. "Now, you know the whole truth about my life. It's all of it. I got nothing more left to hide. That's the last of the skeletons in my closet", she said.

I know how hard it must be for her to reveal all that to me. She's a private person. She likes to keep things to herself. I appreciate the effort and energy it took her to tell me her secrets.

"I don't regret my choice to be with you if that's what you are waiting for me to say. I love you, Norma. Thank you for telling me this. This is the last time we're talking about this or any of the bad things that had happened in the past. We will refuse to live in the past. We will live for the future just like what we always wanted. We will build a life, a happy life. We will be happy. I know that you know that but I want you to always remember that. I will never leave you or break your heart. I will always take care of you and those things, those bad things, I will do anything to keep them away from you", I said.

Tears escaped her eyes and she let it flow.

"You know what's wrong with me, don't you?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Tell me", she said.

Perhaps it's not a good idea but we made a promise to each other, no lies, and I'm not about to break that.

"Dr. Kingston thinks you have a Complex PTSD from series of traumatic events that happened in your life starting from the very beginning", I answered.

Norma took it well. I let her have a moment to process it in her head. She needs to understand too what's happening. Knowing her diagnosis might help things to make sense to her why she's feeling the way she's feeling or thinking the way she does. I am no psychologist but I know my wife. She's organized. She likes to think. She likes to understand things.

"What should I do?" she asked once she's done absorbing the news.

"He said that you should continue with the therapy and taking the medications. Being happy is one cure for it too so that's my job to keep you happy", I answered.

Norma suddenly laughed. It wasn't sarcastic. It's a genuine laugh.

"Well, that wouldn't be too hard on your part. I'm easy to please", she said with a smile on her face.

"I know but it's a priority I wouldn't take very lightly", I replied.

She laughed some more.

"Thank you for everything, Alex. No one has ever been like this to me, ever. I will work on getting better…on getting rid of this whole complex PTSD thing. I know it's going to be hard but I refuse to feel like crap forever, just don't let me go because I don't know what I will do without you", she said.

I gently brushed the hair on her face away.

"I will never let you go, Norma", I replied.

* * *

I watched Norma sleep next to me. I couldn't bring myself to sleep because I'm scared. I didn't tell her that but I saw the look on her face earlier when I walked in on her at the kitchen. She was staring at the blood on her hand not because it hurts, but because she likes it. I saw it and I can still see it. She likes the pain. Dr. Kingston mentioned that the worst way to cope is self-harm. I know it's an accident but Norma made the choice of not cleaning her cut as soon as she could.

What if she heads towards that coping mechanism? What if she consciously starts hurting herself just to survive? What should I do then?

Norma sleeps like an angel. She looked so at peace. I noticed something. It's the first time I saw her like this since Pineview. The last time I saw her sleep like this was back in Oahu. She made a promise earlier tonight to do her best to get better. Perhaps, there's a chance she will think about hurting herself but I know that she's stronger than that, a lot stronger. Right now, I can see all over her face that she meant every word she said earlier. She's going to fight and I'll be right here with her every step of the way.

* * *

**I BELIEVE STRONGLY IN A GOOD SUPPORT SYSTEM. THE BATTLE MIGHT BE TOUGH AND HARD BUT AS LONG AS NORMA HAS A GREAT SUPPORT SYSTEM BEHIND HER, SHE CAN SURPASS IT ALL. THE MAGIC OF ALEX THE UNICORN, LOL.**


	62. Chapter 62

**NORMA**

I commit myself to the promise. I see Dr. Kingston twice a week and I take my medication daily. Alex made it easy for me to move on as well by bringing smile to my face each time he will come home from work. Dylan and Emma are planning on moving to Portland permanently since Emma needs to be monitored by her doctors. She said she can attend the university there while Dylan said he can find jobs to support himself and Emma in the future. I know their relationship is getting serious and I am all for it. Emma is a nice girl and I love her like a daughter. I am sure Dylan will take good care of her and I know she will not break my son's heart.

Weekend came and it puts me in a good mood since Alex will be home all day. I know we see each other every day but I just miss him when he's at work. I woke up earlier than him so I decided to put on the curtains that I made around the house. It will be a nice surprise once Alex wakes up. He said interior design is not his thing but his opinion always matters to me. Once I am done putting up the new curtains, I started making breakfast. There are few people at the motel so I made quite a lot which I can bring down to them later. After that, I set the table and then proceeded to fixing the living room. We spent last night watching movies here and we got so tired that we decided to go upstairs without cleaning up the mess. Well, I wanted to clean up the mess but Alex insisted to go to bed.

"Are those new?" Alex asked as soon as he came downstairs.

I stopped cleaning and turned to him.

"Yeah, they're the ones I made. Do you like them?" I answered then asked him back.

My fingers are crossed behind my back. I really hope he does.

"Norma, you made all of them by yourself? They're the ones you've been spending your days with?" he asked again in disbelief.

Is that a good thing or not? I cannot tell.

"Yes", I answered briefly.

Alex looked around once more and then turned back to me.

"You are a miracle worker, Norma. I can't belief they turned out like this. They are beautiful", he complimented.

I can't help the smile from forming on my face. He actually liked it.

"You like it? You really like them?" I asked just to be sure.

"Like them? I love them, Norma", he answered.

I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him. It means a lot that he appreciates my work. I did work hard on those curtains. This house got a lot of windows so I spent days sewing them up. Alex's approval made my effort worth it.

_"__Curtains? New curtains? What are those hanging by the windows?"_

_"__Ugly, that's what they are. They're ugly and they make the house looks cheap"_

_"__What did you say? Are you saying the house is cheap?"_

_"__Yes, it is cheap"_

_"__So are you designer now, huh? A whore like you suddenly became Ms. Know It All?"_

_"__Oh, I'm sorry that my opinion is not a fabulous as collecting disabilities"_

A slap across my face snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Norma? Are you alright?" Alex asked while looking at me.

"Yeah, I just remembered something. I can clean this later. Let's go sit down and have breakfast. They're still hot", I answered.

I would be lying if I say it's over. Of course there were still times when things keep flashing inside my head like what happened earlier. It would stop me from doing everything else and I would be stuck in another time, reliving painful memories of the past but I keep my chin up. That's what I do best. I choose to keep moving forward and ignore those bad memories. Like what Alex said, we are building a life, a future. We will not live in the past. That's what I'm doing.

"Oh, I was thinking of maybe I am ready to go down to the basement", I mentioned while we are eating.

Alex looked up to me with wide eyes. I haven't been down there since Norman was admitted to Pineview. He knows I don't like to go down there.

"Norma, are you sure? You don't have to, you know. If you're worry that it's too dirty down there, I can clean it up for you", he asked.

His protective side is coming out again. I don't like it when he's worried but at the same time, I find it hot when he's being serious.

"I can't avoid it forever, Alex. Besides, I can turn that basement into something beautiful. I'm thinking that we can make a fruit cellar or something. It has a huge space. We can put plants down there…make some use of it", I explained.

That's not made up. I got a lot of ideas when we moved into this house. I have plenty of ideas how to fix it but due to the events that happened after that, I kind of gave up on it. I never had the time or the energy.

"If you're truly ready, then I will go down with you", he said.

I smiled at him. Of course, I don't want to do it alone. Dr. Kingston said that at some point it will do me good to confront places or things that reminds me of the bad stuff. I figure I should start with the part of my house.

"Thank you, honey", I said to him.

"Yeah, if you want I can go to town later to buy the plants you need. Just give me a list of what to get", he offered.

My eyes lit up. I just can tell. The idea of actually turning it into something useful is making me so excited.

"That would be great, Alex", I muttered in excitement.

Suddenly, I realized something. I don't have any money to buy all the things I need to make it a fruit cellar. The motel has few guests here and there but it's not doing well to give me the money for home improvements. This is a bad idea.

"Alex, don't worry about it. We can deal with those things one step at a time. There's no rush", I said without looking at him. This is so embarrassing.

"Norma, stop that. We are married. You're my wife and I am your husband. Money shouldn't be an issue. We already talked about it. Give me a list of what to buy and I will, okay?" he insisted.

I must did something right in my cursed life to deserve a man like this. "Alright, I will. Thank you, Alex", I replied.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE KIND WORDS. IT MEANT A LOT TO ME THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY. I WILL CONTINUE WRITING TOMORROW BUT FOR NOW, I WILL CALL IT A DAY. THANKS AGAIN!**


	63. Chapter 63

**ALEX**

I went down the basement with Norma. It's her first time to go down here since that night Norman tried to kill her. He almost succeeded but Norma managed to survive after getting shot by her son. Personally, I think this is a bad idea. I don't want her to be reminded of that horrible night but she insisted. Norma stopped as soon as her feet touch the floor. She looked around for a moment taking in the present appearance of the neglected basement. Then, her gaze stopped at a particular spot. My eyes followed and realized she's staring at the spot where she was shot. Dylan tried to clean it but the stain of her blood on the floor is still evident.

"Norma, we can go upstairs if you want", I suggested.

"I'm fine, Alex, although…that would take a lot of effort cleaning that floor. It's so dirty down here but I can make it work. This will keep me busy for the rest of the day", she said with a smile on her face.

I looked at her for a moment. I need to be sure that she's okay with all of this. Once I am assured, I put a kiss on her forehead and let her work on the room. Dr. Kingston said that I should be supportive with her plans and that's what I will do.

Norma has been doing well for two weeks and I feel happy at her progress. I know that she still experiences flash backs from time to time but I am amazed at how well she's handling it. She's really tough.

* * *

I went to the town to get the plants Norma wants for the basement and around the house. I am thinking we can redo the landscape to make the house's exterior look alive. Norma doesn't want to repaint it because she likes the vintage quality of the dark tone which I agreed so perhaps, beautiful flowers around it will help.

"Hi, I would like to buy these", I said to the counter and hand him the list.

"One moment, Sheriff", he said and went to the back.

It must be weird for these people to see me running errands like this one. I spent years being a bachelor. I lived with microwaveable foods and takeout. My life is different now. I am happy with the change. I am happy to be married to Norma. I love being her husband. Suddenly, my phone rings.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Sheriff Romero, this is Dr. Edwards. Sorry to bother you. I was calling at your house earlier but no one is answering. Norma isn't answering either", he said.

"Oh, right…she's down at the basement cleaning. What is it?" I asked.

"I would just like to inform you that Norman will be allowed to have visitors tomorrow. It will be supervised but he'll be allowed to see his mother and his brother", he answered.

The idea of Norman being in the same space with Norma again bothers me but I know she'll be delighted. I know how much she misses her son.

"That's great. I'll tell her that when I get back home. Thank you for calling Dr. Edwards", I said and then hung up.

It will be supervised so Norman won't be able to hurt her in case something went wrong and Dylan will be there as well as me. She will be fine. This can be good for her. She will love this news.

"We got guys that can work on the trees outside the house. Do you want to load the plants for the cellar?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'll take them. Thank you", I answered and handed him my credit card.

A guy came in the store and checked out the flowers. He's probably in his late 50's or early 60's. I shouldn't be staring but I am sure I haven't seen him around before.

"Here you go, Sheriff. Everything's set. I can help you loading these on your truck", the boy said when he came back returning my card.

"Oh, thank you", I replied.

We started loading the plants on my SUV. Norma didn't put down how many so I bought quite a lot. I know she'll scold me later about spending too much but I like spoiling her. Money is something she's very conscious of and I know she doesn't like feeling like a burden but she's not. She's my wife. I love her and I want to take care of her and make her happy.

"Here. Thanks again", I said and handed a few bucks to the boy.

"Thanks, Sheriff", he said and then went back to the store.

I was about to get in my vehicle when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I prepared myself. The operation with the DEA surely gained me a lot of enemies around here so anything can happen. I turned around with my hand resting gently on my gun tucked behind me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak on you", the man said.

He's the same guy from inside the store.

"It's alright. Can I help you with something?" I asked releasing the gun from my grasp.

"I overheard back there that you're the sheriff in this town and I can see it's written all over your car", he said.

"That's right. What can I do for you?" I confirmed and then asked again.

"I am looking for someone. I was told that she moved here in White Pine Bay but I don't know her exact address. Her name is Norma Louise…Bates, I believe. Yeah, Bates is her last name", he answered.

That put my entire body on alarm. Why is this man looking for my wife?

"As Sheriff I need to ask why you're looking for her", I said maintaining a flat tone.

"Oh, sorry…I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jerry Calhoun. I am Norma Louise's father", he revealed.

Everything went silent. _Perks of looking exactly like my mother. He can't have her anymore…so he turned his attention on me. He used to lock me down the basement of our house…he would make me take my shirt off and he would whip me with his belt on my back…he asked me to do what he always made me do after he beat me up…he…he said, I'm daddy's little girl._ This is the same scumbag who did all of those things to my wife.

* * *

**YUP, THE GUY RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THE TRAUMA IS HERE. I JUST HAVE TO BRING HIM IN.**


	64. Chapter 64

**NORMA**

I was right. It took me an entire day to finish cleaning up the basement. I put Norman's stuffed animals in a large box. He will angry with me if I just throw them all away so I decided to put them in storage. While cleaning, I discovered a lot of stuff down here. I got a new used sewing machine which is great because mine is failing all the time. I checked my watch and realized it's past five. Alex will be home soon so I need to make dinner.

I hit the shower first because I stink. When I was done cleaning myself, I started making dinner. Alex loves turkey pot pie just like Norman so I made some. My body is starting to let me know how much I've worked on that basement all day. I will literally crash on the bed later.

"Norma? I'm home", Alex called from the door.

My favorite words every single day. Alex came in the kitchen and just like that, I forgot how tired I was. His presence always gives me something. I used to survive on my own before I met him and now I cannot imagine life without him. It's so crazy.

"Hey, I was wondering where you at all day. Did you go to work?" I asked as I walked to him and put a kiss on his lips.

He smells good. He always smells good that I am addicted to it.

"I went to the store to buy those plants you like. I also contracted few guys to do the landscape around the house", he answered.

Landscape?

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah…bought some trees with beautiful flowers to be planted outside. Then, I got someone who will replace the furnace to keep this house warm. If you want, we can start with cellar tomorrow or the day after tomorrow", he answered.

He did all that today? That must cost a lot.

"Alex…I don't know what to say", I muttered.

I really don't. What can I say after all that? He spent his money on the things that I want and this house. It's supposed to be both of us not just him. I did not contribute anything at all.

"Say you like it", he said.

There is a hopefulness in his eyes that is so irresistible. How can I say no to that? Besides, I really like all that.

"I do. I like that very much, Alex. Thank you", I said.

He flashed me a smile and pulled me into his arms. We stayed like that for a while. None of us wanted to let go. I missed him so much and I can feel that he missed me too.

"Dr. Edwards called me earlier", he mentioned. I pulled back and looked at him. "He said we can visit Norman tomorrow. It will be supervised but we can see him and talk to him", he added.

A light sparked in me. Excitement rushed in my veins. I am going to see my son again. I haven't seen him for more than a month.

"Really? Oh my god, Alex! That is great! Oh…Dylan will be so happy to know that. I'm going to call him right now", I said and took out my phone to call Dylan.

Alex just stood there and didn't say a word.

"Norma, what's up?" Dylan answered.

"Hey, Alex talked to Norman's doctor earlier and he said we can go see your brother tomorrow", I said.

"Really? That's great. Yeah, I would love to go. Can Emma come to? She missed Norman so much", he asked.

My eyes turned to Alex who is still standing on the same spot just watching me. I can feel something is going on.

"Of course, Emma can come. You two come by the house tomorrow morning and we can all go, okay? I'll see you", I answered.

I didn't turn away from Alex while talking to my son. There is something he's not telling me. He looks worried.

"Alright, bye Norma", he said and then hung up.

I put the phone down the table and walked towards Alex. He didn't shift his stance or give me a smile. Something is up.

"Alex, what is it?" I asked.

He is conflicted. Whatever it is, it must be big. Alex is not a liar. He will choose not to say anything at all than to lie but we made a promise. No more lies. No more secrets.

"I ran onto someone today in town, a man. He overheard me and the boy at the shop talking so he came to me to ask since I am the Sheriff and all. He's looking for you, Norma", he answered.

A man looking for me? Who can it be? I only know a handful of guys and most of them are dead or far from this town.

"Who is it?" I asked again.

Alex took his time. Is he worried or angry? I can feel his temper rising but he's trying his best to control it, keep it under control.

"Alex…it's okay. I can handle it", I assured him.

I know he's still worried that I might break at any moment but I got so much to hold on to, so much to live for.

"He said his name is Jerry Calhoun. He said he's your father", he finally answered.

Like a cold water splashed onto my face, I felt every inch of my body froze.

_"How can you be so careless and scarred yourself with a hot iron? Your mother never had a single scar in her life. Have you seen her? She's perfect! Don't you want to be like that?"_

_"I'm sorry, Dad"_

_"Oh, Norma Louise…thank goodness it wasn't your face. You're her splitting image. Come here"_

_"Dad, please…"_

_"Come here now. You're daddy's little girl, aren't you? So come over here. We got so much to catch up on…"_

_"Dad, I don't want to…"_

_"What did you say? You're saying no to me now? When I said come here, you will obey me!"_

_Another fist landed on my face and it hurts…_

He's here. Alex met him. He is actually here in this town where I live. How did he find me? Was it Caleb? Did he tell him where I am? He cannot see me. He cannot know where I am. If he finds me, those things will happen again. They cannot happen ever again. The room is spinning. Why is my kitchen spinning? I grabbed Alex's arm to steady myself. I think he's saying something but I cannot hear him. It's spinning fast. I cannot keep up. I closed my eyes. I have to close my eyes.

* * *

**I AM STILL THINKING ABOUT HOW THINGS WILL GO DOWN WHEN NORMA AND HER FATHER MEET SO BEAR WITH ME. WE WILL GET THERE.**


	65. Chapter 65

**ALEX**

_Shit!_ I shouldn't have mentioned it to Norma. I knew it's a bad idea. I caught her before she hit the floor. She fainted but only last for a minute. Once she came to, I made her sit and I brought her a glass of water. Bringing up her father was a bad move but I cannot lie. I cannot hide it from her. We made a promise and she can see it all over my face. I am so transparent in front of her. She remained quiet for a few minutes before she put down the glass on the table and turned to me.

"What did you say to him?" she asked.

"I told him that I cannot help and that if his own daughter doesn't want to be bothered by him, he should leave her alone", I answered.

I left the part out where Jerry lost his temper a bit, that mask he put on earlier to appear as a nice and kind father looking for his daughter to mend their relationship. His true nature slipped for a few seconds before he was able to put back the mask on.

"He's not going to leave, Alex. I know him", she muttered and then her eyes fell on the glass on the table.

For a moment there, I felt fear. I was reminded of how she looked like when I found her in this very kitchen surrounded by broken pieces of glasses while staring at her bleeding hand. Her gaze on the glass made me uncomfortable. I am ready to grab it out of her reach at any moment.

"Caleb must've told him where I live. There's no other explanation", she said still staring at the glass.

"I am not going to let him hurt you again", I said.

She parted with the glass and looked back at me. She let out a smile but it's very short. Her eyes are sad which is something I never wanted to see.

"I know that, honey. There are certain things that we cannot control no matter how much we try. Believe me. I know that feeling. I've been there", she said.

What does she mean by that? I will always protect her. That is a given. Is she saying that I might not be able to because I'm not always here and that will be that 'something' I will not be able to control? Perhaps, she's right. I go to work and when I do, she's left here all alone. I cannot ask Dylan to be here all the time since he has a life now with Emma.

"Norma…tell me what you want me to do and I will do it", I said.

I mean it. I am willing to do anything she will ask me to do. Whatever it is, I will do it right away. She looked at me in a different manner, like she cannot believe what I just said. Norma has a good heart. She asked me not to kill her brother because deep down she still loves him because he's her brother. She said that once upon a time, he used to be the one protecting her from their father. I get that. What I don't get is the look she's giving me now? Her father is a monster. Why does she still want to protect him?

"I cannot ask you to do that, Alex. I will not", she muttered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"…because I don't want you to kill people because of me", she answered.

I halted. She never talked about me killing Bob Paris but I know that bothered her. Maybe it scared her. I scared her. She knows I killed Shelby too. Does she see me as a threat to her somehow?

"I just want to protect you, Norma", I explained.

That's all I want to do. I want her to be safe, to live in this world without anyone threatening her life. It must be scary but I will kill everyone in this town if that would mean Norma will be safe. That's how much I love her. I am willing to burn my own soul for her.

"There are other people to protect, Alex. There are other people who needs your help. You cannot go down because of me. What if you cannot cover it up anymore? I cannot lose you too. If I lost you, I don't know what I will do. I swear. You're the only one getting me through this whole mess and I cannot let anything bad to happen to you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked.

I do understand. She was referring to Bob Paris. Before the raid, she was nervous that I might get caught by the DEA that I was the one who killed him. She pointed out how many times I covered up for her and I cannot be lucky forever.

"I do. I do, Norma", I answered.

She sighed out loud and turned her attention to the glass again. I waited but ready. Then, she reached out for it and pushed it away from her reach. She did think about it. I can see it in her eyes. She was thinking about it. Perhaps, she was thinking about the feeling she got from it, the relief. Despite the temptation, she managed to pull through and resist it. She then looked at me, aware what I'm thinking.

"I can handle it, Alex. You have to trust me that I can. I told you I will fight and that's what I will do. Just because he's in town, it doesn't mean I will break down and cry. We don't live in the past, remember? I can handle it", she said.

I have no plan contesting that. I just saw her overcome temptation few minutes ago. I couldn't be prouder of her.

"I trust you", I replied.

She smiled, longer this time and gently put a kiss on my lips. The color on her face has returned. She was so pale earlier after she fainted.

"Well, let's have some dinner. I made your favorite but I think it's kind of cold now", she said.

I glanced at the table and saw turkey pot pie. Yeah, it's my favorite.

"I also like it cold", I muttered.

She laughed.

"I know you do. You can eat it straight out of the fridge which I honestly have no idea how you can manage to do that", she teased.

That remark made me laughed too. She started slicing the pie and served it on our plates. I just sit back and watched her do it. I will not let this go. I know Norma wants me to stay clear but I have to make sure she's safe. I can have my guys do full-on patrol around here and I can put her father under surveillance so I would know his every move. I have to make sure he will never go near her. He will never go near my wife again.

* * *

**PROTECTIVE ROMERO IS MY DAD. IT'S NOT SUPERNATURAL THAT NORMA STILL WANTS ALEX TO SHOW MERCY ON HER FATHER. SHE'S THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO VALUES FAMILY AND BLOOD DESPITE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED. SHE'S HOPEFUL. IT'S ONE OF HER MANY ALLURING QUALITIES.**


	66. Chapter 66

**NORMA**

Last night's news shocked me and made it very difficult for me to sleep. Thank goodness, Dr. Kingston didn't listen to my whining about wanting a lower dose of meds and prescribed me a strong one because that put me to sleep with ease.

Today, I need to put the problem with my father behind because I'm going to see Norman. This is a beautiful day. It should be a beautiful day.

"You ready?" Alex asked me while I was packing stuff for Norman.

"Yeah…are Emma and Dylan here yet?" I answered then asked him back.

"They're downstairs", he answered.

I zipped the bag closed and carried it.

"Coming down", I said.

* * *

Alex insisted on bringing his SUV instead of Dylan's truck. Actually, I would've wanted to drive my car since I miss driving so much. When I go out, Alex would volunteer to drive for me even on some of my sessions with Dr. Kingston. I don't mind it at all. I think he's being a real gentleman but sometimes I do miss my car.

"Oh, so we're riding the Sheriff's car now. It's so cool", Emma muttered before getting in.

I turned to Alex and made a face. He only shook his head and smiled. We always talked about how funny Emma is sometimes. He spent a good amount of time in my motel when his house got burned down. He knows Emma can be amusing sometimes.

Emma launched her stories about college applications in Portland and the spaces she checked out online. She said they weren't cheap but they're stylish and comfy. Her father was planning on relocating his business as well so he can be there for her and support her medical expenses. She said she wanted to take a part time job to help out but we all told her no.

"Gee, guys…chill. I already got the whole speech from my dad", she said and everyone started laughing.

"It's really nice having you around, Emma. We missed you a lot", Alex said.

That's true. I missed her so much.

"Thanks, Sheriff", she said.

"Oh, enough with the formalities. Call me Alex", he said.

"That's weird but I'll try", Emma replied which received more laughs.

I looked at the road and saw a mother and her daughter going inside a restaurant. The kid must be around eight if I'm not wrong. They looked so happy together.

_"__I don't understand why she has to take all of these. I thought you shouldn't take more than one medicine at the same time. What if this is what's making her sick?"_

_"__Norma Louise, stop asking questions. We were told to give her these every four hours. If Dad hears you, he will hurt you again"_

_"__Why can't Mom be better again? Things would be so much easier"_

_"__I know. Look, she's far away again"_

_"__Do you think she can hear us?"_

_"__I don't know, Norma Louise. Maybe. Maybe not"_

_"__What are you two whispering about?"_

_"__Nothing, Dad. Norma Louise and I just finished giving Mom her medicines"_

_"__Good. Now, you go out and hang out with your friends. Norma Louise, I need you to stay and help me out with something"_

_"__I would like to go with Caleb"_

_"__No, you're staying here with me and your mother. Caleb, go now!"_

I felt a hand touched my shoulder. It's Dylan from the backseat. I turned my head to him in surprise.

"Were you saying something?" I asked.

If he was, I haven't heard a word. I was so caught up inside my head that I just lost track of everything. He looked worried. I must've missed a lot…even Alex looked worried. What the hell did I miss?

"We were talking about the landscape for the house", he answered.

Oh…I didn't hear that. There is that awkward silence roaming around the car now.

"Yeah…Alex worked his magic with that one. We will turn the basement into a fruit cellar. It will be beautiful", I said trying to pretend that nothing happened but it's so hard because I can feel all their eyes on me. "I'm fine", I said before they can ask me anything.

I hate gaining this kind of attention. I just remembered something. I'm not going to jump out of a moving car or cut myself because of it. I can handle it.

"I know", Alex's voice cut through all the rage boiling in me as I feel his hand over mine.

He always had that effect on me, making me calm. I have no idea how he does that but it's good. It's really good. He knows I was about to lash out earlier and he put a stop to it before I can say something I sure will regret later. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring smile saying that he got me.

"Sorry…something just came to my mind. I can't help it sometimes", I explained so that Dylan and Emma will understand.

Alex is used to it somehow but these two don't know what's happening on a daily basis with me.

"It's alright, Norma", Emma said.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this now?" Dylan asked.

We established that Norman is sick and that he wasn't thinking straight that night at the basement but I know the fear will never be gone from Dylan and Alex that Norman might try and do that again. They also fear that me seeing Norman will trigger a lot of things and might affect my progress.

"Don't worry, honey. I've been through so many battles. This is nothing", I said with a smile.

Dylan smiled. He knows what I mean. I am glad he remembers.

"Yeah, this is nothing for sure", he replied and then we laughed confusing both Emma and Alex.

"Sorry, did I miss something?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just an inside joke", I answered and winked at Dylan.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FROM DYLAN'S POV. THIS IS IT FOR NOW, FOLKS. IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY AND MY EYES ARE ABOUT TO SHUT DOWN. ENJOY!**


	67. Chapter 67

**DYLAN**

It was night after night when Sam used to beat Norma. The thing about him was that he didn't care if I could see it all. I think he enjoyed it more when I was watching. Each time, I would find her in the bathroom cleaning her injuries while crying. She used to cry a lot. Before I go to her, I would make sure Norman was already asleep then I would wrap my arms around her so she would know I was right there.

One night, Sam came home drunk. We just finished dinner and he got upset because we didn't wait up for him. It was my fault. I was so hungry so I begged her for us to eat. Norma yelled for us to run upstairs before he threw a punch on her face. She knew it's going to happen and she didn't want us to see it. Norman and I hid inside the closet. I put my Walkman on Norman so he wouldn't hear anything. I hear everything. I didn't understand it back then but now I do. Sam did more than just beat her up that night. When I heard the front door slammed shut, I left Norman inside the closet. He's already asleep and still listening to music so I kept the closet's door open.

Norma was on the floor, bleeding. I wasn't sure where the blood was coming from. Her head was bleeding. Her shoulder looked funny and there was blood on her legs. She's not awake. I thought she was dead. Sam left her there to bleed on the floor. I ran to the phone and called 911.

At the hospital, I learned that her shoulder was dislocated and that there was couple of bones that were broken too. She was hurt badly. It was the worst she got from him. I tried telling them that it was Sam who did it but Norma told them it's some mysterious guy who broke in the house. I was so angry that she lied. I was angry that she got no spine to go against him. It was only few years later that I figured out why she lied. She lied because Sam was already at the house. He called her on the phone and threatened to hurt Norman if she said anything to the cops, so she lied.

When we got back at the house, Sam kept his distance. The place was being patrolled by police cars because of the 'break-in' so he couldn't do anything to her. I wasn't talking to her at all because I was so mad. Then in the morning, Norma gave me a DVD of a war movie. I already forgot what it's called. I used to love soldiers back in the day and wanted to be one. Norman was at the daycare and I skipped school so we watched it together. It was the only time I had with her where it's just the two of us without arguments, yelling, violence. It was nice and peaceful. In my excitement, I bumped into her injured shoulder and she flinched.

"I'm sorry. I know that hurts", I apologized.

"Oh, honey…I don't think there's anything that can hurt me anymore…at least, physically speaking", she said with a smile.

I frowned. I didn't get what she just said. She realized that and she pointed at the TV.

"Do you see those soldiers?" she asked and I nodded. "Look how many wounds they got on their bodies. There are a lot. They are injured bad but they're not backing down. They're not running in the corner to hide. They keep on fighting. They keep on moving on so they can reach safety. It's the same with Mom", she added.

I turned to her.

"You're a soldier?" I asked.

She laughed which was the first time I heard her did that in a long time.

"No, sweetie. What I meant was, Mom had been through so many battles like them too. I've been injured so many times but because I did, it doesn't mean that I will hide in the corner. We have to keep on fighting, moving forward", she answered.

"Then why can't we leave? We can take Norman with us", I asked.

I have always wanted to leave Sam.

"I wish it is that simple, Dylan. If it's just me, it won't be a problem but I have to think about you and your brother. You need to go to school and next year, Norman will start schooling too. I can't support for both of you. I know it's horrible, this kind of place is horrible but if it means that you two can have a future that is much better than what I got then everything is worth it. All of this is worth it", she answered.

We have no money. Sam was the only one supporting the family with his job at the insurance company. Norma barely finished high school. I know that because she gave me numerous lectures about how it is important for us to finish so we won't end up like her, depending on some monster to survive.

"What if he decides to hurt you again?" I asked once more.

Norma smiled and gently touched my face. I could see the sadness in her eyes as well as pain. I knew she was in so much pain. She didn't buy those pain meds like the doctor asked her to. She kept the money for it. I found out through Norman that she kept that money so she could take us to the festival that year. I've been bothering her about that for weeks how much I wanted to go. She said we couldn't afford it and if we did go, Norman and I wouldn't be able to ride the roller coaster. Norma deprived herself those medicines so we could have fun even just for one night.

"Don't worry, honey. I've been through so many battles. Whatever Sam will do to me…that would be nothing", she answered with a smile on her face.

We started laughing.

"Yeah…it will be nothing for sure", I replied.

Looking at her now, laughing at the same joke we talked about all those years ago. I finally got what she meant. She's a soldier. She fought and fought to survive. Staying with Sam managed to get me to graduate high school. Norman was able to be so smart and maintained high grades at school. There were always foods on the table. She endured all of the abuse so we could have a comfortable life.

How come I managed to forget all of those things? I left her and Norman because I was so angry and I just forgot everything she did for me and Norman. I thought she was weak but in reality, she's not. She's the strongest person I've ever known. I don't think there's a person out there who can survive all the things that has happened to her and what's still happening to her. I wasted so many years hating my own mother. I am so stupid. I am so so stupid.

"Are you excited to see your brother?" she asked.

I smiled when I heard the light in her voice.

"Yeah…I've been looking forward to this for weeks now", I answered.

Never again…I will never make that mistake ever again.

* * *

**THAT JOKE HAS GOT TO HAVE A BACKSTORY SO I'M THROWING THIS ONE OUT THERE.**


	68. Chapter 68

**ALEX**

Dr. Edwards talked to us first for briefing about Norman's state so there wouldn't be any shock when we go in. The nurse will be on standby just following us the entire time. We can walk around the field with him as well. The gifts Norma got for him will be examined first just to be sure Norman won't be able to use any of them to harm himself in case he gets an episode. Once we're through with the briefing, Dr. Edwards allowed us to go at the back so we can wait for Norman.

"I am so nervous. Why am I nervous?" Norma muttered.

I put my hand behind her back for comfort. I felt her muscles relaxed upon contact. She tends to hyperventilate when nervous so I have to keep her calm.

"It's going to be okay, Norma. Just relax and act normal", Dylan advised.

That's easier said than that. When it comes to Norman, my wife is always on edge.

It didn't take long before the nurse ushered Norman to us. He looked…well, he looked better. He gained a few pounds which looks good on him. I can see some muscles which probably is a result of working out. I remembered Dr. Edwards mentioned about that as part of the program for Norman. He looks good…different but good.

"Mother?" he muttered when he saw Norma.

"Hi, Norman", Norma greeted.

She is excited. I know she is but she greeted him with a light but low tone. My best guess is she's being careful with him. She doesn't want to upset him or anything. She's assessing his mood like what a mother does.

"Is this real? Are you really here?" he asked.

I saw Emma and Dylan looked at each wondering what that was about. Dr. Edwards explained about the times Norman thinks that he's seeing Norma and talking to her. It wasn't Norma. It was Mother, his other persona.

"Yes, Norman. It's me", she answered.

Norman walked towards her and pulled her into his arms. I noticed that Dylan is also ready in case he does something wrong. It's comforting somehow that it wasn't only me thinking about that. It's horrible but it's natural. He hurt Norma before. We're just being cautious.

"I am so glad you're here, Mother. I missed you. Sometimes, I wasn't sure if you're really here", Norman said.

I saw the pain in Norma's eyes. She wanted to take away the suffering from her son but she can't. She can't help him. She has to let others do that job for her. Norma pulled from him so she can take a better look at her son.

"I missed you, honey. We all do", she said.

Norman takes a look at all of us. He frowned at my presence, obviously but didn't say anything about it. He turned to Dylan and gave his brother a hug.

"How are you man?" Dylan asked.

"I'm good, Dylan. I missed all of you guys but I think I do good", Norman answered and then looked at Emma. "Oh my god…you no longer have the tank!" he exclaimed.

Emma laughed.

"I think you'll miss that baby more than I will. I missed you, Norman", she said and embraced her best friend.

* * *

We decided to take a walk around the field. I watched Norma and Norman talked about all sorts of stuff. He told her all the things he's doing inside Pineview and how much he likes working out. Dylan and Emma told him about their plans in Portland. Norman looks happy. Then, Dylan and Norman played a little bit while Emma is cheering for them. I sat by the bench. I should let them have some time as a family but at the same time, I don't want to look away. I need to keep up my guard…just a precaution.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" Norma asked as she sat down next to me.

"Oh, I'm just watching them have fun. You should join them", I answered.

"Please…I don't know how to play that thing. Besides, I like being around you", she said.

She is happy. This makes her happy. I like that. I like hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. I wish I can make her like this every day.

"I'm going to tell him", she suddenly said. I frowned. "…about us. I will tell Norman that we're married and that we love each other", she added.

"Norma, are you sure it's the best to tell him? I mean, I would love that. I do. It's just that, I am not sure how he will react to that", I asked.

Going open about our relationship to her son is touching and I appreciates that Norma doesn't want to hide what we have. I just don't want Norman's progress to stop.

"He will get over it if he doesn't like the news. He has no choice about it. I love you and you love me. It is what it is. I want to tell him, Alex. I don't want to hide it because it is not something to hide or be ashamed about", she answered.

I looked into her eyes and found no sign of hesitation. How did we get from that night in the motel porch to here? We've come a long way, a very long way and right now, right here in the beautiful garden of Pineview Institute, I love her even more.

"I love you, Norma", I confessed.

She gave me a very warm smile and held my hand.

"I love you too, Alex", she said.

We watched the boys and Emma together as they have fun like proud parents. I don't want this to end.

"Alex…" she called my attention without looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm never good with timing so I'm just going to say it right here and now, okay?" she said and I nodded. "Alright…god, I'm nervous…I'm pregnant, Alex", she answered.

* * *

**NORMAN REUNION PLUS BABY ANNOUNCEMENT? WHY NOT?**


	69. Chapter 69

**NORMA**

Alex just sat there and looked at me with shock in his eyes. I am now expecting him to run as fast as he can from me. We never discussed about having a baby since we got married. It is a subject that never crossed our minds. Maybe because I already have two boys so I never brought it up and Alex wanted to take it slow. A lot of things had happened so we were preoccupied most of the times not to mention my mental health issue. Now, it is here. I've found out since last week but I don't know how to tell him. I wanted to find a perfect time to tell him and since I suck at it, I revealed it while we are at a mental health facility. I am so bad with timings.

"Alex, please say something", I said.

The waiting is killing me. I want to know whether he wants this or not so I would know what to do. Abortion is out of the question. If I want that, I would've done when I was at the worst situation but it is something I would never consider for a child. If he doesn't want this, it can only result to two things: he will manage to convince me to give it up for adoption which is unlikely or this will ruin our marriage. Either way, I have to know.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I asked that to myself a hundred times. I used a lot of pregnancy test and I went to a doctor once without him knowing of course after my session with Dr. Kingston. We were always careful. Alex never liked wearing anything while we're on bed so I am the one taking pills for protection. The thing is, during our honeymoon in Oahu, we spent a lot of time in our hotel room and I cannot remember exactly if I took them on time because Alex and I almost never left the bed. When I and my doctor did the math, it was traced back to that time in Oahu so I probably failed to be careful.

"My doctor confirmed it. I don't want to say anything to you until I'm sure", I answered. My heart is pounding now. "Look Alex, I will understand if you don't want this. We never discussed this and it's my fault. I probably missed taking birth control pills when we were in Oahu. I just want you to know that it happened. If you don't want to be part of this or you want to leave, I will understand. I will get hurt, badly hurt, but I will understand. I am hoping though that you will not leave me because I will very much want to keep the baby and have a family with you", I added.

Alex looked away for a moment and then back to me. Not once, he pulled his hand away from mine which says something. There is a hope after all.

"If I will leave…you and our kid will have to come with me", he said.

Did I just hear that right? He wants us to come with him. He did say '**_our_**' kid, right?

"Didn't I tell you once that once I'm in, I'm all in? I will never leave you, Norma, especially now. We may not have discussed this. I may not have told you if I want to have a child but I want to have one with you, Norma, only you. I want us to have a family. I want you to be the mother of my child. I want this, Norma. I want all of this", he explained.

My heart is overflowing with joy right now. I was so scared that he will not accept this news but he did and I am so happy.

"Oh, Alex…" I muttered and wrapped my arms around him.

We stayed like this for probably too long because when I opened my eyes, I saw Norman standing next to us. I haven't told him yet and seeing us like this must be confusing for him. I pulled back from Alex.

"Mother…what's going on?" Norman asked.

I felt Alex tensed up a little. He may not say anything but I know Norman being around me is putting him on high alert, same with Dylan and I couldn't blame them.

"We need to talk, sweetheart", I said.

I got up and held his arm. I looked at Alex and Dylan to let us have some time alone to talk. The nurse kept his distance too to give us some privacy.

"Mother, what's going on? Why is the Sheriff even here?" he asked.

"Norman, I know this will come as a shock to you but I don't want to lie and hide things from you so I need you to open your mind about this okay?" I asked him back and he nodded.

"Okay, Mother. I'll try", he answered.

"Good. Alex and I got married, honey", I said. He frowned at me and felt he took one step back. "We did at first so you can be here. We needed insurance to afford all of these so Alex offered to help because he didn't want me to throw myself to some random guy for it. You know I will do anything for you and that idea is not impossible. Anyway, to cut short, I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. We love each other so the fake marriage became real for us", I explained.

Norman stayed silent. I honestly don't know how he will react to this but I don't want to lie to him. I want him to know the truth.

"I see, Mother", he muttered. His tone shifted. I know what's coming. "You took me out of the way so you can be happy with him", he said. He is now lashing out to me.

"Do you honestly believe that, Norman?" I asked. It's a fair question but that caught him off guard. He's used to me sweet talking his rage. "After everything that has happened, do you believe that I put you here to get you out of the way? Do you think this place is some kind of prison? Do you think you being here is a punishment?" I asked and he didn't answer.

I need him to realize what I'm doing for him. It's not easy for me to be away from him too but it's for his own good.

"Tell me these people here aren't treating you right. Tell me that they are abusing you and hurting you. Tell me that they are not helping you to get better and I will get you out of here", I said.

"I'm so sorry, Mother. I was just surprised. That's all. I know this place is meant to help me. After everything I did, what I did to you, I need help. Don't be mad at me, Mother", he apologized.

I pulled him into my arms. He's always going to be my little boy.

"Oh, Norman…I am not mad at you and I forgive you…for what happened. I know you're not thinking clearly that night and I forgive you, Norman. I love you so much", I whispered into his ear and put a kiss on his cheek gently.

"Thank you. I love you too, Mother", he replied.

* * *

**I THINK THE APPROACH OF NOT BABY-ING NORMAN SHOULD BE ONE OF NORMA'S TACTICS WHEN HANDLING HER SON. I DON'T KNOW IF IT WILL BE MUCH EFFECTIVE BUT I FEEL LIKE NORMAN ALWAYS EXPECTED THAT HIS MOTHER WILL ALWAYS RESORT TO HUGGING HIM ALL THE TIME SO I DID THIS INSTEAD.**


	70. Chapter 70

**ALEX**

After our visit to Norman, we all decided to go out for a nice early dinner since Emma and Dylan will be gone for the whole week. They will be heading to Portland to check out schools and apartments. I didn't expect the visit to go smoothly but it did. I certainly didn't expect to receive the news I got earlier but it was a nice surprise. Norma and I decided to break the news to Emma and Dylan when we get to the restaurant.

We got lucky that there's still a table left for us. Emma and Norma are both loving the vintage vibe of the place. Dylan and I came to agreement to shoulder the bill together later. We ordered our food and drinks. The waiter served first the champagne. Dylan handed the glass to his mother but Norma declined. She and I looked at each other for a moment thinking it's the right time to tell them.

"What?" Dylan asked sensing something is about to come up.

"We have something to tell you", Norma answered and then took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant", she declared.

Emma and Dylan looked at the both of us in surprise.

"Oh my god…congratulations! I am so happy for you, guys", Emma exclaimed.

I expected that reaction from her. Now, I am waiting for Dylan's. He's looking at his mother.

"Did you tell Norman about it?" he asked.

"No. I told him about me being married to Alex but I didn't tell him yet about the baby. I will tell him but I feel like I should give him time to process and absorb the first news first before dropping another bomb on him", she answered calmly.

They stayed silent for a few seconds while Emma and I are waiting for what's going to happen next.

"Are you upset?" Norma asked her son.

Dylan looked at me for a moment before turning back to his mother.

"No, I am not upset. I was scared at first. The last time you told me you are pregnant was back when we're still at that house. That was the time when the nightmare started to happen but I know this time will be different. I know Alex will never hurt you. I think this time it will be a good experience for you. I am happy for both of you", he answered.

I nodded to Dylan. I am glad he understood that I will not hurt his mother like what Norman's father did to her. Norma smiled and then the waiter came with our dinner.

We talked about everything on this very table. Norma wanted to know all of their plans for the future and Emma suggested various names for the baby. It seems they are more excited about the baby than Norma and I which is very funny.

Suddenly, Norma stiffened next to me. I know this because her grip on my hand tightened really hard. I turned to her and saw her completely frozen. Dylan stopped talking when he saw it too. Emma stopped laughing. Our table went from being happy to silent.

"Norma, what is it? Are you okay?" I asked.

She tried to talk but she can't utter a word. She can't even make a sound. All I can see in her face is fear and it's the kind of fear I haven't seen in her face before. It scared even me. Instead of answering my question, she pulled her hand back from me and carefully got on her feet and walked away. I didn't waste a second. I followed her right away.

Norma went outside the restaurant. She was catching her breath when I found her. I know she took her meds this morning but it looks like she's about to have an attack. She hasn't had that in a while. What triggered it this time? We were happy.

"Norma, honey…look at me", I said as I put my hands on her arms.

She's still gasping. I suddenly think about the baby. Will this affect him or her?

"Talk to me, baby. What's happening?" I asked.

Perhaps, trying to make her talk will help her express it out loud so she wouldn't implode. Dylan and Emma came out of the restaurant too and watched us.

"I don't know what to do, Alex. I just don't know what to do", she muttered. I couldn't even recognize her voice.

She used to be good at hiding her fear but not this time. She's not even trying to hide it. She's completely overwhelmed by it.

"What is it? Come on, tell me. You need to be able to breathe properly, Norma. Say it out loud, okay? Don't keep it in. I'm here", I asked again.

Norma's eyes met mine. If only I can take the fear away and make her breathe easily again, I would. There is so much fear and pain in them that it's making my heart hurt.

"Just try for me, please", I pleaded.

She needs to talk. She needs to say it out loud or she will implode. It's already building and if she continues hyperventilating like this, she will soon pass out. She held on to my arms as well as tears are already building in her eyes. There is the hesitation but I know that she knows she can trust me with anything.

"Alex…he's here", she answered.

That answer made no sense for Emma and Dylan but not to me. I only know one person who can cause this so much fear in her and I happened to have met him already. She said he's here. I looked around but I can't see him. Did she have another flashback? I don't think we said anything earlier that could have triggered it.

"What's going on?" Dylan finally asked.

He cannot stand seeing his mother like this. He has seen her endured a lot of physical injuries but this is different. This is not physical. It's so much worse because the battle is happening inside her head.

"Norma, are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded and tried to control her breathing. She was about to say something else when her eyes caught something that made her stopped.

"Hello, Norma Louise", someone said from behind us.

We all turned around and there he is, Jerry. He's not looking at any of us, just at Norma. Meanwhile, Norma remains behind me, struck with overwhelming fear.

"It's been a long time, my little girl", he added.

* * *

**THE FATHER AND DAUGHTER REUNION IS HERE! LIFE IN WHITE PINE BAY IS BORING WITHOUT THE DRAMA AND THE DILEMMA SO LET'S START ONE. ENJOY!**


	71. Chapter 71

**NORMA**

This cannot happen right now. It just can't. Things are going well. Things are finally going well with my life. I have a man who loves me for who I am without judgment and lies. Dylan has forgiven me for being a crappy mother to him all those years ago and is now about to start a life with Emma. Norman is getting better at Pineview and he accepted that I love Alex. I am about to be a mother again for the third time with Alex. I am starting to live again without fear, without the criminals of White Pine Bay threatening my life or my family. Why does this has to happen right now and ruin everything I ever worked for?

Dylan and Emma looked confused now more than ever. I never mentioned to him that his grandfather is alive. I don't think Caleb mentioned that to him either. He just knew that my mother is dead. Alex put behind him to protect me from my father. It's his way. It's probably an unconscious gesture on his part but it's comforting despite the situation. I never felt comfort when my father is around. His presence is always a threat.

"Sheriff Romero…I see you know my daughter", he said to Alex.

Alex told me he met him in town.

"That's right", Alex said firmly.

My husband just turned into being a sheriff once more and I know Dylan felt the shift too because he looked at him with startled eyes. Back in the day when he used to work in the drug business, Dylan was scared of Alex and respected him as sheriff. He heard things about how Alex operates when it comes to the criminals. He doesn't hold back. That's why Dylan always made sure to stay out of his way. Things only changed when Alex started going out of his way to protect me. Now, that same fear came back to him. He's seeing Sheriff Romero in him at the moment and not Alex.

"Things would've been a lot easier if you just told me where she is", Dad said.

"I already told you. If she doesn't want to be bothered by you, you should stay away. She doesn't want to be bothered by you. That should tell you something", Alex said.

The tension is all over the place. I cannot feel the air anymore or the cold breeze. It feels like everything stopped around us. I cannot hear the music from inside the restaurant or the people talking nearby. All I can hear is the unspoken tension between all of us.

"I don't get your deal, Sheriff. What is it to you if I talk to her or not? Who do you think you are?" Dad asked.

He is losing his temper. I can tell. I've always been scared whenever that happened. He's like a ticking time bomb. If he detonates, there's no telling what damage he will cause.

"I am her husband and my wife doesn't want anything to do with you so I am asking you nicely to leave", Alex answered while maintaining his composure.

This is taking a lot from him. I know how badly Alex wants to kill my father. He even asked me what I want him to do and he will do it. No matter how much I want to make him pay for everything, I couldn't bring myself to get him killed and certainly I cannot bring myself to ask something like that from my husband. I am screwed. That's what I am.

"You married a cop. You do level up, Norma Louise. I mean…you used to whore around guys, well, any guys that came your way but here you are with the Sheriff. Good job", Dad said to me.

He's not teasing. I can see the anger in his eyes. He is angry. He is really, really mad.

"He already asked you nicely to leave so why don't you go and take that, huh? Talk about my mother like that again and I will beat the shit out of you", Dylan intervened.

Dad looked at him with such fascination. I know he saw it. Dylan looked so much like Caleb. I know he saw it right then and there. I never told my father about what Caleb did to me but I honestly don't think he cares for my well-being.

"So you are her son? You're certainly not the Sheriff's son. You do know that I am your grandfather and not just a typical grandfather. Your mother and your father are blood of my blood", he said.

He knows. He knows about Caleb. Did he know the whole time or did he just figure it out right now?

"I don't care who the fuck you are. I would still beat you up if you keep talking shits about my mother so I suggest you leave now. Sheriff here might have a long patience but I don't have that. Leave now and stay the hell away from my mother", Dylan said.

I never heard him talk like this before. I know he used to work with bad people and he needed to be tough but never did I ever heard him talk like this.

"Oh yeah? What will you do then if I come near her?" Dad challenged him.

"I will kill you and trust me, I won't even blink while doing that", Dylan answered.

Dad believed him after that. He knows my son is not messing with him just to scare him. Dylan doesn't make empty threats. I should know. When he told me years ago that he will move out of the house, he did move out.

"You heard him. Leave", Alex added.

On the other hand, Alex is not the one to make threats, but I know his tone. He will shoot my father right now if he tries to step closer to me. Dad looked at me and it sent shivers down my spine. He looked at me like that hundred times before. That look was followed by a lot of pain and humiliation for years. Flashes of those times kept happening inside my head that I am not sure if I'm actually looking at his eyes right now or the ones from the past.

"I will see you around, Norma Louise", he simply said and walked away.

He is gone. I know he is gone but the flashes won't stop. I cannot see Alex or Dylan anymore. My head won't let me get out of the past. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt Alex's hands around me and slowly flashes all faded. They're still in my head but I can finally hear them.

"Take me home, Alex. I want to go home now", I muttered.

* * *

**SORRY BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THE DAY. I JUST GOT BACK FROM A DATE AND I AM EXHAUSTED. I PROMISE TO WRITE TOMORROW.**


	72. Chapter 72

**ALEX**

We are all quiet. The day that started so nice is about to end like this. We were happy back then. Norman took the news of us being married well and is doing great at Pineview. Norma announced about the baby and everyone is happy about it especially me. Why does this beautiful day have to end like this? I am the sheriff of this town and yet there's nothing I can do to help her. I can't have the court issue a restraining order against him since there's no proof of the abuse that had happened years ago. I can't arrest him because there's no crime being done presently and I can't kill him because I don't want to look at Norma's eyes and lie to her and tell her that I did not kill her father.

"So, that's your old man back there?" Dylan asked breaking the silence inside the car.

"I wish he wasn't", Norma answered with the saddest tone of her voice that I ever heard.

"Caleb mentioned about him being horrible and all but why were you so afraid? I've seen how you faced Sam before and he's violent as well. You've never been so afraid before. What did he do to you, Norma?" he asked again.

"Dylan, I think it's best if we talk about this tomorrow. It's been a long day", I intervened.

It's not a good idea to push this subject right now and I know he realized that too. He looked at me through the mirror and nodded. Norma just started to breathe normal few minutes ago after she took her meds. I didn't mention anything but I saw popped more than one pill. That's a lot for the prescribed dosage to her but she needed it at the time and considering the situation, I will let it slide this time but one of these days, we will have some serious conversation about that.

* * *

Dylan went home with Emma while Norma and I headed upstairs to the bedroom. I can see how much she's exhausted emotionally. Probably the meds are kicking in and she's feeling lightheaded already. I helped her with her shoes and put her to bed gently. Then, I removed my jacket and gun and joined her.

"Alex…" she muttered.

"It's okay, Norma. We don't need to talk about it now", I said knowing what she's thinking.

She doesn't need to justify her behavior to me. I understand it completely. I'm just glad that she's breathing fine now and that she's calm somehow.

"I honestly don't know what to do", she said.

I looked at her and saw her tears flowing freely from the sides of her eyes. She's crying but silently like she just couldn't help it and the waters are just coming out.

"I am so scared. I know I said I can handle it. I thought I can but when I saw him in that restaurant, I don't know what happened. It felt like time stopped. The air had left the room and everyone went silent. I couldn't hear you or Dylan or Emma talking and laughing. I couldn't hear the other people in the place. I went stiffed and I couldn't move a muscle. That moment, if felt like I might dissolve into nothing. When I got up and walked away, it took all my energy to do that. It's so silly because I've been through a whole lot of misfortunes and violence in my life that this should be nothing, right? Seeing him again should be nothing. I should be used to it. Why am I feeling like this, Alex? Why do I feel like the young version of me who is powerless and voiceless about everything?" she started pouring it out.

I didn't stop her. This is good, her letting it out instead of keeping it in. She learned it in her therapy sessions and decided to just apply it with me. I don't mind being her sounding board. I want her to feel like she can tell me anything, no matter how random.

"Mind is a tricky thing. I couldn't bring myself to see my father in prison because he always makes me feel worst. He made a name in this town back when he was the Sheriff that when I got elected, everyone assumed that I would be like him, corrupt, heartless. I know I worked very hard to be different, to be unlike him but those times I went to see him, he made me feel that all those efforts were for nothing, that I can never escape him and his shadow. Then, I realized…it's stupid. He is not making me anything. It's all me. It's all in my head. I was making myself suffer by thinking that way. People can make us feel less than we are if we let them", I said.

Norma listened to every word I said. I rarely talk about me and my family but she knows what happened. All I want her to know is that, she's not alone. She's never alone.

"You think the bad things will end?" she asked.

Bad things kept happening to her since she got in this town. Well, it happened to her way back before she got here but her purpose when she moved here was to start over, to be happy but things got sideways the day she arrived.

"I hope so. I cannot promise that life will not throw obstacles along the way but I hope that someday bad things will stop from happening", I answered.

"Me too, Alex…I just want everything to end, the flashbacks, the empty feeling in my chest or sometimes the uncontrollable pounding…I want the bad memories to fade away. I want us to be happy. This kid is coming and I want him or her to live in a place where it's safe. I don't want our child to go through the mess I went through. No one deserves that. I tried to give that life to my sons but look what happened. Dylan managed to make something out of the crappy life I gave him and Norman is in a mental institution trying to recover from the trauma of his childhood because I failed to protect him. What if I failed again with our kid?" she said.

Norma is doing it again, the overthinking. When she's bombarded with problems, her mind tends to work really fast.

"You didn't fail as a mother because you're there for them. You protected them and you love them despite everything. I know you will be an amazing mother to our child because you're already an amazing mother. Our child will grow to a place where he or she will feel safe because we will make sure that that place will exist. We will create that home for her, together", I said.

She smiled and put her arm around me.

"I would like that very much, Alex. Yeah…that would be very nice", she muttered before surrendering to a deep sleep.

* * *

**SORRY I WAS ONLY ABLE TO WRITE ONE CHAPTER TODAY. IT'S MY DAY OFF AND I TOOK MY TIME TO JUST RELAX SINCE IT'S BEEN A TIRING WEEK. **


	73. Chapter 73

**NORMA**

Alex wouldn't want to admit it but I know he's worried. He's been taking a lot of day offs at work, if not, he's coming home early every day. I also noticed the police cars frequently patrolling the house. He doesn't want me to worry and this is his way to make me feel safe and secure. Dylan also visits me often which I like. Dr. Edwards gives us update about Norman weekly. A whole month had passed and no threats, no bad things happened. Perhaps, it is the start of the life we always wanted.

"It's okay, Alex. It's just a checkup. The doctor will not reveal the gender yet", I said to Alex on the phone.

I am on my way to the doctor for my checkup. It's necessary considering my age. I have to be careful because I don't want anything bad to happen to this child I'm cooking inside my body.

"I feel really bad because I know I need to be there with you", he explained.

That's true. We talked about going to the doctor together but something came up with at work and I cannot beg him to leave that behind so he can accompany for a checkup. He is still the sheriff of this town and there are other people who need him more than I do. I can drive myself to the hospital.

"Alex, it's fine. If something comes up, I promise to call you right away", I said so I can put his mind at ease.

I heard him sigh on the other end. This frustrates him. He is so excited yesterday. He even said that maybe he can persuade the doctor to do an ultrasound just to see the baby. I know this sucks right now and probably those poor people at the station are receiving the anger from my disappointed husband.

"Okay…just call me if anything happens…no. Call me right after the checkup. Tell me everything", he said.

I smiled. I actually enjoy this somehow. It's brutal and cruel but he is cute when he's like this.

"Yes, Sheriff. I'll sure do", I agreed.

He laughed.

"I'll try to finish this as early as I can and I'll be home soon. I love you", he said.

"I love you too", I replied and then hung up.

* * *

The checkup went well. I got a whole list of what and what not to do throughout the pregnancy and it said a lot of rest. I got no problem with the diet because I eat healthy but the doctor had forbid me to do a lot of chores at home which makes me sad. I love cleaning the house. This baby is more important than cleaning the house so I will not protest.

I called Alex after the checkup and told him every detail of what happened. He's very pleased that we're on the right track but he's very anxious about the gender of the baby. He's been wanting to go on shopping for the clothes and stuff. I wouldn't blame him. This is his first time at parenthood so all the excitement and enthusiasm are normal. This is my third so I learned how to be calm about it and patient.

On my home, I stopped by the grocery store to replenish the stocks. I grabbed a lot of vegetables and fruits. Surely, Alex will complain about it but he needs to eat healthy too. I know he's been eating crappy food at the station so we need to balance it at home. Then, I dropped the video store to get some movies for us to watch. I know I love old movies but Alex's love for action films is growing on me so I also got some. Maybe I can cook some popcorn for snack. There are few bottles of beer in the fridge for Alex. Everything's all set for tonight.

* * *

Music player is on while I make dinner. For sure, few weeks from now when I start showing, Alex will limit my time in this kitchen. He's already so protective of me and now that I'm carrying his child, I can only imagine that he and not the doctor will put me on bed rest.

I set the table carefully while I put the popcorn in the microwave. Alex just bought a large TV which honestly, I think it doesn't fit well with the theme of the house but Alex loves it and the large screen is nice.

"Hi, hon", I greeted when Alex called on the phone.

"Just checking in on my wife", he said. A smile appeared on my face.

"Your wife is just fine. I just finished with the dinner. Are you coming home?" I asked.

"Yeah…just finishing the paperwork. It will only take ten minutes tops and I'll be there", he answered.

"Okay, good…drive safe. I love you", I said.

"I love you too", he replied and then hung up.

That would give me time to prepare myself. I know Alex kept telling me I look great but I already gained a few pounds and I can't help but feel a little insecure. I would like to try to lose some weight but I know he'll notice and I need to stay healthy for the baby. Guess, I'll just have to endure the weight gain until the baby's out then I'll do the work after.

I went upstairs and changed. While fixing my hair, I noticed that the house got cold. Alex got the furnace replaced already and it should be warm. It was on when I got here and it was warm. Did it fail again? I put on a robe to keep myself warm and walked out of the room to check the furnace down the basement but on my way to the stairs, I saw someone I would never want to see ever in my life.

"Hello, Norma Louise", Dad greeted with that same evil smile he has on his face since I was a kid.

It's not a flashback or hallucination. He is here in my house, standing at the bottom of the stairs. I should run. I know I should run but my legs are stiff.

"Aren't you going to give your daddy a hug?" he asked.

_Run, Norma. Run…_that played in my head over and over again in Alex's voice and that snapped me out of my own fear. I ran back to my room and locked the door. I put a chair to keep it closed although I know it's not going to hold for long. I took out my phone and dialed Alex. I should call 911 but Alex is the police so it's basically the same thing.

"Hey, I just finished…"

"Alex, he's here", I cut him off.

"What? Who?" he asked.

"My father is here in the house. I locked myself in our room but it won't hold. I'm really scared, Alex", I answered.

"Hold on, I'm coming", he said.

He's not going to make it in time. I know it. My father will break that door any moment from now and there's no escape from me here.

"Alex…I love you so much. I've never love anyone as much as I love you and thank you for everything. I'm sorry for everything and for all the things that I could've done. I just want you to know that", I said as tears fell from my eyes.

Dad is already starting with kicking the door down. I can hear Alex's panting and his car door slammed shut.

"No, you hang on tight. I am coming, okay?" he said. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. "Norma? Baby, I am coming", he added.

"I love you, Alex", I muttered and put the phone down but didn't hung up.

The door flung open and there enter my father with his hungry eyes. I felt something hit my face fast and I fell on the floor before the pain registered in me.

"Now, come along with me sweetheart. You and I have a lot to catch up on", he said and gave me another blow and I'm knocked out.

* * *

**I GOT FREE TIME TO WRITE SO HERE IT IS.**


	74. Chapter 74

**ALEX**

"Norma! Norma!" I called as soon as I entered the house.

She's not answering. Why is she not answering? I ran upstairs while Hanson searched the ground floor and the basement. Our bedroom door is broken. My heart is skipping a beat every now and then. I looked inside the room and found the chair in the middle of the room. She probably used it to keep the door closed. Her phone is lying on the floor and I saw a drop of blood not from it. She's gone.

"Sheriff…there's nothing downstairs", Hanson said.

I know. My mind is thinking a lot of things at the same time. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I just failed to protect my wife from a monster. I didn't only fail to protect her. I also failed to protect my child.

"Sheriff? I can set up a perimeter and have the guys do a search. He's not from here so his vehicle will stand out", Hanson suggested.

I need to do something. I need to find them and save them. I closed my eyes and focused myself. They need me right now.

"It's a black sedan with Ohio plate. That will stand out", I said and started moving.

I am certain of that car because I ran into him in town once and I got a good look at his vehicle but I wish I paid more attention to get his plate number. Luckily, no one in this town has an Ohio plate so this shouldn't take that long.

* * *

At the station, they confirmed that the drop of blood on the floor was Norma's but it's not umbilical or from her uterus so the baby should be fine. I would like to keep it that way but it's been five hours and we still got nothing. No one has seen that goddamn car and we got no way to trace them. My guys decided to go the old fashion way and search for empty houses or establishments door to door.

"He got her?" Dylan asked as soon as he came in the door of my office.

"Yeah…they're running the search on Jerry's car", I answered and sunk on the chair.

It's the first time I sat down since we got back here. I feel so useless right now. I am the Sheriff of this town and I cannot find my wife.

"Do you believe her father will hurt her?" Dylan asked.

He doesn't know the story. I don't think Norma wanted him to know.

"I don't just believe it. I know it. He's done too much already", I answered.

Dylan went silent for a few seconds before pulling out his phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Caleb", he answered briefly.

What? Caleb? Of all people, he thought of Caleb to help us in this situation?

"I'm a little lost. Actually, a lot lost", I muttered.

"I know he did horrible things to Norma and that resulted to me but he cares about her. I know he does. He's just a freaking mess but he will never want Norma to be hurt or killed. Believe me. He will help", he explained.

Norma mentioned once how he used to protect her from their father. I want to believe that he will help her. I just don't trust him. I had the talk with him and he agreed to leave town after I settled his problems for him. I wanted to kill him but Norma asked me not to. It's not the only reason why I didn't kill him that night. I saw something else. I saw remorse. I saw guilt. I saw pain and shame. He's sorry about what he did and I saw it but at the same time, he laid a fist on her earlier that night because he's too drunk.

"Let's do it your way", I said to Dylan and he nodded.

"Caleb, it's me. Your dad got Norma. I am positive. He kidnapped her earlier at her house and I need to know where he took her. I think you know where they are. Come on! He will not find out she lives here if you hadn't mention anything in the first place. Tell me where she is or I swear if anything happens to my mother I will never forgive for the rest of your life", Dylan said on the phone.

He used to be calm and the one steady boat in the middle of the stormy sea but right now, I can see rage, panic, and fear in him. It's probably the first time I saw those in him. He faced drug lords and criminals and never did he get those in his eyes. I understand now that his kryptonite is also his mother. Dylan walked towards my desk and started writing an address.

"What? No. You can't. He knows. He knows that I'm your son. He will kill you too. Caleb…" Dylan looked at his phone. "He's going there to get her out. We have to move", he said to me.

I grabbed my gun and my jacket and walked outside with Dylan.

"Boys, we got to move. We have an address", I called out and everyone moved out.

Hang on, Norma. We're coming.

* * *

**IT'S HARD TO WRITE ABOUT THE WHOLE PROCESS OF SEARCH AND RESCUE BECAUSE I'M NOT WELL-VERSED ON IT SO I DID LIKE A SHORT VERSION OF IT. IT'S CRAPPY BUT IT WILL DO.**


	75. Chapter 75

**NORMA**

It's dark. Why is it so dark? My face hurts. I tried to move but I felt something attached to my right ankle. My hands went there and found something hard wrapped around it. Metal? I felt a chain attached to it leading all the way to the wall where it's nailed. I am trapped.

The light suddenly went on and it hurts my eyes. It's so freaking bright.

"You're up, my little girl. Sorry about earlier. I had to knock you out because you have grown up to be so stubborn and it's my job to teach you discipline", Dad said with a belt on his hand.

I wanted to scream and say things to him but I don't know where my tongue went. I feel so powerless all of a sudden. I killed two men in my life and he shouldn't be scaring me anymore but I am scared. After all these years, I'm still the same little girl who's scared of her father.

"Give me your back", he ordered.

He launched towards me when I didn't move. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. I heard the sound of my clothes being torn apart. Then, series of stings and painful blows followed. There's nothing for me to grab onto for support except the wall.

"Dad, please stop!" I begged.

It's too painful. He never listened. He kept going at it until my back started to numb. My head is getting light and my eyes are losing its vision. I'm going to pass out. Then, it stopped.

"Have you learned your lessons yet, my child?" Dad asked.

I have no energy to answer or nod. I feel so weak. He turned me around so I would face him. I've seen his face like this before over and over again.

_"__Mom, are you there? Please, tell me that you can hear me and that you cared. Dad won't stop. I am so scared all the time. I know he's sad. He loves you so much and he's so desperate to be with you but it's not fair. I didn't ask to look like you. Help me, please. Wake up. Come back and save me, please. I can't do this anymore. Mom? Just give me something, a wink or move your finger just to let me know you hear me. I need you, Mom. Please…"_

_A single tear fell from her eyes but she's still not moving a muscle._

_"__You can hear me? Oh, Mom…what should I do? Tell me what to do…I don't know what to do…"_

I don't know what to do. I still don't know what to do. I can feel it. I can feel it's happening but I don't want to see it. I don't want to see him so I closed my eyes and just pretended to go away, sail away. His grip on my hair tightened as pulled my head back so I would look at him. I didn't. I kept my eyes closed. I will just keep it close until it's over…until it's over.

* * *

"Norma Louise? Norma Louise? Can you hear me? I'm going to get you out of here. Do you hear me?" I heard someone asked.

I slightly opened my eyes and saw a shadow of a figure. I attempted to move but my entire body sore. I can't move at all.

"Norma Louise? God…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told him where you were. He said he wanted to make amends. He said he wanted to tell you how sorry he was about being so cruel to us. I thought after Mom dying, he changed. I'm so stupid. I'm going to remove this thing on your leg, okay?" he said.

It's Caleb. There are two people in the world who call me Norma Louise and I'm sure he's not my father. I don't have the energy to argue or blame him or even thank him. I'm too tired. That pit of darkness has opened once more and it's pulling me in. I cannot fight. I wanted to fight but it's too strong.

"Damn it…it's locked and I cannot break the lock. Okay. I'll figure it out", he muttered.

My eyes caught something else at the corner of the room. It's a man, on old man. He's on the floor and he's not moving. Is he dead? I squinted my eyes to see better. There's blood. There's blood around him. It took a few seconds before I fully saw it. His head was crushed. In my panic, I jolted backwards and hit the back of my head on the wall.

"Easy! Easy! It's just me", Caleb said.

My heart is pounding extremely fast. I don't understand what's happening. Why is it there's a dead man in this room?

"Caleb! What a surprise?" Dad came in the room.

Caleb turned to him with anger in his eyes.

"You said you will make amends with her, that you will apologize. You lied to me. You hurt her like you always do!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Don't act like her knight in shining armor. I know what you did to your sister. Actually, I met your 'son'. He looked exactly like you. I have my suspicions back then but seeing him confirmed everything. I don't blame you. Your sister is a very beautiful girl and has grown up to be a fine woman. She looks exactly like your mother. Tell me, son. Did you enjoy every bit of it?" Dad said.

"Screw you! It wasn't like that and I regretted hurting her", Caleb said in his defense.

"Oh, that's too bad…because I enjoyed every bit of it", Dad replied.

It took a few moments for that to make sense to Caleb. He doesn't know. I never told him before. He frowned and then turned to me and realized it's all true. He looked back at our father.

"You monster! How could you?!" he yelled and launched at him.

I watched the two battled it out right in front of me. Should I help? Should I tell them to stop? They will not listen to me. They never did. Then, a single shot snapped me out of the darkness. Caleb fell on the floor with blood coming out of his chest. Dad has a gun with him all along. I tried controlling my breathing the way Alex used to teach me but it's not working. Why isn't it working?

"See, my love? I avenged you against your brother. He raped you and abused you and now he's paid for it. Don't worry now. You're safe with me", Dad said and put a kiss on my forehead before leaving me alone with two dead bodies around me.

I am alone again. I turned left and there's the dead old man at the corner. I turned right and there's Caleb dead and bleeding on the floor. I'm surrounded by death. This is hell. I am officially inside the pit of darkness I tried so hard to escape.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S SOME KIND OF REDEMPTION FOR CALEB BUT HE NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN JUST ASKING FOR FORGIVENESS.**


	76. Chapter 76

**ALEX**

We got to the address Caleb gave to Dylan. Once I saw the house, I remembered whose house it is. It's Fred Wallis' house. Why is Norma's father in Fred's house? Do they know each other? That question is irrelevant right now. I need to find Norma and get her the hell away from Jerry. The boys proceeded with the operation just like the usual. Dylan came with me armed with his own gun. I know he's not a cop but he can defend himself and he refused to be left behind in the car.

We searched the entire house but we didn't find anyone. Dylan confirmed though the jacket that was on the couch to be Caleb's so they must be here.

"Sheriff, you need to see this", Hanson said.

I followed him to the bathroom upstairs. I immediately saw blood on the white tiles and I started praying it wasn't Norma's. A woman is lying there face down on the floor. It wasn't Norma.

"That's Fred's wife, Alice", I said.

She's a nice person. I met her a couple of times back in their shop. She's very nice and never harmed a fly in her life. She didn't deserve this at all.

"Try and contact their daughter. They have a teenage daughter. I want to know if she's okay", I told Hanson.

Now, I need to find Fred as well. I went at the back of the house and looked around. They have to be here. Then, my eyes caught something in the woods.

"Look over there", I said to Dylan.

"That must be some kind of a barn", he noticed.

We went there together. It's bigger than the usual barn but Fred runs a furniture shop in town. This must be his factory. Dylan used his phone to find the light switch because it's so damn dark in here. Once Dylan managed to find the switch and turned it on, we saw two dead bodies on the floor.

"That's Fred Wallis", I said upon seeing his body at the corner.

"Yeah, and that's Caleb right there", Dylan muttered.

I turned to his direction and saw Caleb dead on the floor. He's been shot in his chest. I wanted to comfort Dylan because despite the twisted history, he was still his father. All of a sudden, another light went on.

"I must say, you two are quite impressive to find us here", Jerry said while holding a gun on Norma's head.

Norma's face is expressionless. She's staring blankly onto the space. I don't think she even know we're here. My best is she just blacked out and has no idea what's happening around her. My eyes proceeded to notice the blood on her body. Her clothes are torn apart. I used to recognize her blouse but all I can see now is tidbits of it. Her face is bruised but what's alarming me is the red marks on her shoulder and arms that seemed to go on until her back.

"What did you do to my mother?" Dylan asked.

His rage is radiating off from him. He just lost his father and now he is seeing his mother all beaten up like all those times before. If he started shooting this guy, I will not stop him.

"Sorry about your dad. He's getting in the way. He tried to take her away from me. He got what he deserved. He thought I wouldn't find out about what he did to his sister. I am not a fool", Jerry answered.

That made my stomach sick. He's concerned about what Caleb did to Norma but not at all concern about what he's doing to her.

"Let her go and I promised that I will give you a fair chance in court", I said.

It's the best proposition I can offer him because I am very much willing to kill him right now. Jerry started laughing.

"Few moments of having her on bed doesn't give you any right on my wife!" he yelled.

Both Dylan and I frowned at what he just said. He thinks Norma is his wife. I am pretty sure I heard that right.

"Jerry, that isn't your wife. That is your daughter, Norma", I tried to make him understand. "Your wife passed away. She isn't your wife", I added.

Norma said she looked so much like her mother. When her mother checked out of her body due to heavy medication, he turned his attention to her because he can see his wife in her. Now, that he permanently lost his wife, he lost his mind too.

"You're wrong. She's right here and you cannot take her away from me this time. Those people already tried that. They put those things in her body and she got lost but now she's back. She's here and I am not letting her go. No one is coming between her and me", Jerry insisted.

Norma is still the same. She's not here and I am glad because I don't want her to hear any of this or be aware at what's happening.

"We finally caught up with each other. It was amazing. It reminded me of all those times we were happy but Caleb had to ruin everything. He probably told you about this place. He's gone now and we can be happy again, Franny. We will once we get rid of these bastards", Jerry said.

This man is delusional. Before I can even react, Dylan launched towards him knocking the gun off his hand. He didn't bother using his own gun. He is so angry that he wanted to beat him up with his bare hand. I was about to take the aim when a large brick of wood came flying towards me and hit me on the head. I fell down the floor with blurry vision. That piece of wood got me good that it took me some time to recover.

All I can see is Dylan on top of Jerry as he continuously hit him with his fist. Jerry managed somehow to flip them and now he's above Dylan returning the punches. I cannot let him beat up the kid. That is my stepson. Even in no condition, I launched at him to push him away from Dylan. He is stronger than I thought. After all, he's bigger and taller than Caleb. He slammed me against the wall and threw a solid punch onto my face which almost knocked me out.

"This will be over soon, gentlemen", he muttered as he got on his feet.

Suddenly, we all heard a sound of a gun clicking. Jerry stopped moving. Dylan and I saw Norma standing behind him with his gun on her hand. She's back at least some part of her is. Jerry slowly turned around to face his daughter.

"Don't play with toys you don't know how to use, sweetie", he said.

Then, Norma fired the gun. Jerry fell lifeless on the floor with a bullet in his head.

"…but I do know how to use it", she muttered coldly.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I GOT INSPIRED BY A SCENE IN NIKITA WHERE SHE WATCHED A VIDEO OF ALEX KILLING SOMEONE AND IT BOTHERED HER. I CANNOT REMEMBER THE EXACT STORY OF THAT PART BUT THAT STUCK IN MY HEAD SO I APPLIED IT ON NORMA WHICH I THINK IS A BAD ASS MOMENT FOR HER CONSIDERING THE CIRCUMSTANCES.**


	77. Chapter 77

**DYLAN**

I looked at Norma and I can barely recognize my own mother. Her eyes are cold and empty. Her face is emotionless like she doesn't care about what just happened. Her father just died right in front of her and her brother is already dead and it's like she felt nothing. I know they treated her badly but the Norma that I know feels deeply. She loves people despite them being horrible. This is not her right now.

"Norma? Norma? Look at me, honey", Alex called but she's ignoring him.

Her eyes are fixated on Jerry's dead body on the floor. Her hand is still holding the gun.

"Honey, please, look at me. Look at me", he begged.

Norma turned to him and I can see how he flinched at the coldness of her gaze. He realized it too. Something has changed. It's like she suddenly snapped. Alex got on her feet and slowly approached. His hand immediately found the gun and grabbed it away from her. Once he did, he pulled her into his arms. I walked towards them and saw the full damage on Norma's back. It's bruised, swollen, wounded, all at once. Her clothes are torn apart and I don't think there's a part of her body that's not scratched.

"Sheriff!" Hanson yelled once he got in the barn.

We didn't tell them about going to the barn. We just noticed it and we went for it without letting the other guys know. They found three bodies on the floor and then Norma who looked absolutely horrible.

"Norma, we're getting you out of here", Alex whispered in her ear.

* * *

At the hospital, Norma's doctor spent hours with her in the emergency room while Alex and I waited outside. Emma wanted to come but I told her not to. I don't want her to see my mother like this. Emma looks up to her and considered her as her own mother. I don't want her to see Norma like the way I saw her at the barn. It's not the Norma she knows.

"Why do you think it's taking so long?" I asked Alex.

"I don't know. God, I hope they're fine", he answered.

He's talking about Norma and their baby. Why do horrible things keep on happening to her? When something good comes to her life, a tragedy always follows. It's like a curse or something. All she ever wanted is to be happy and have a normal life. Is that too much for the universe to grant?

"She'll get through this. I know she will", I muttered.

I wanted to believe that. I do but what I saw earlier, it still haunts me. It's like there she was alive but somehow I felt like I lost her in a way. I cannot explain it.

"She was in shock, Dylan. She was in shock and angry. It's natural", he suddenly said knowing what I was thinking.

"I hope you're right because it scared me and I don't get scared that easily but she scared the hell out of me back there", I said.

"She's been through hell and we just need to get her out of it", he said.

He's in denial but he knows it's true. Something happened. Something snapped.

"Sheriff", the doctor called.

We both got up and went to the doctor.

"How is she?" Alex asked.

"Physically, she will get better. The baby was in distress earlier when she arrived but it's fine now. Norma's back will need time to heal. I ran an X-ray just to be sure that her spine is good and it checked out right. I need to talk to you about something. I ran a rape kit and it's positive. She's awake and I don't want to mention anything yet due to the sensitivity of the matter and I don't want to stress her out. I am obliged to report this. I am sure you are aware of that, Sheriff", the doctor answered.

Alex clenched his fists in anger. If Norma's dad is still alive, I am sure he will kill him brutally.

"I know. Don't worry. I will handle that. She and the baby will be alright?" he asked again.

"If she rests enough, they should be fine", the doctor answered.

* * *

I let Alex go for a moment. He needs to take care of the investigation about what happened. He doesn't want the fact that Jerry raped his own daughter to go public. It's not because he's embarrassed. He doesn't want Norma to walk into town and be the talk of it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked when Norma opened her eyes.

Unlike earlier, they're not that cold anymore but they are sad. It breaks my heart to see her like this, defeated. She's always been so strong even back then. She can take a lot of beating but she never looked like this.

"I've been better", she answered with her voice that sounds like it's going to crack any moment. "Where's Alex?" she asked.

"He went to the station to take care of things", I answered.

A single tear escaped her eyes.

"Dylan, your dad is dead", she muttered like saying it will make it even more real.

"I know. I saw him", I confirmed.

I know in her head she doesn't want that to be true. I should be sad about that. I am but I am more worried about Norma. I've only known Caleb for a short period of time. Sure, we bonded and he's been nice to me but I lived Norma my whole life.

"I tried to escape my whole life. I moved from one state to the next just to get away. I shouldn't have wasted much effort if I have known it all will end up to this", she suddenly muttered while staring at the ceiling. "The doctor won't say it but I know, he knew what my father did. I could see it all over his face. By now, you and Alex already know about that too. I know I've never been fully honest with you whenever you asked me about our family and stuff. This is why. I don't want anyone to know this side of my life. Hell, I don't even want to know. I just want to forget. How can I even forget it? I killed my own father and I didn't even blink while doing it", she added.

I reached out and held her hand.

"No one is blaming you, Mom. If you hadn't done it, it's either Alex or me", I said. She smiled at me.

"You always makes me so happy whenever you call me Mom", she muttered.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I'VE BEEN BUSY. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS ARE MASSIVE VERA FARMIGA FANS BUT I AM. I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM COOKING UP ANOTHER FANFIC ABOUT THE SHOW SHE DID BACK THEN CALLED TOUCHING EVIL WITH JEFFREY DONOVAN. I LOVE THAT SERIES AND IT'S A SHAME IT ONLY AIRED FOR ONE SEASON SO IN MY FRUSTRATIONS, I DECIDED TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT IT. I HOPE YOU WOULD WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT AND IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN TOUCHING EVIL YET, I SUGGEST YOU STARTED WATCHING IT NOW. IT'S A GOOD SHOW.**


	78. Chapter 78

**NORMA**

The house is still the same as I remembered it. The doctor made me stay at the hospital for two weeks just to make sure that everything's fine with me and the baby. As soon as I entered my room, I noticed that the door was already fixed. My father broke it when he kidnapped me from this house. I'm pretty sure it's Alex. He doesn't want me to be reminded of anything about that but it's hard. Even without looking at things, it's in my head. Dr. Kingston said my condition worsened. He increased my medication and I am scheduled to see him four times a week now so he can monitor my progress. It's a lot but I am willing to make it work so I can be the best me for my family.

Alex prepared the bed so I can rest but I stopped him along the way. It's almost seven and I am not ready to go to bed just yet. I've been on bed for quite some time.

"Can we watch some movies downstairs?" I asked.

"Norma, the doctor said you need to rest. You and the baby need to rest", he said.

"I know that but I've been on bed for some time and I just want to spend some time with my husband for a while…please", I pleaded to which I know he cannot refuse.

"Fine…just one movie though", he finally agreed.

* * *

We watch To Kill a Mockingbird on his flat screen. We cuddled up on the sofa, keeping each other warm and comfortable.

"Alex", I called his attention without looking away from the TV.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me. I know you are worried about me, you and Dylan. I'm okay. I'm not a hundred percent okay but I will get there eventually. I just need you to be patient with me. Dylan understood what happened but I know he's still worried. I can see in your eyes that you are much worried than he is. I will do the work and I will get better. I promise you that", I answered.

We pulled apart from each other, just a little bit so we can see each other's faces and eyes. The worries are still there but I can see hope in his eyes. Hope that all the bad stuff are behind us and that we can finally start over, build a future for our family.

"I love you, Norma. I love you, always and forever", he said.

"I love you too, Alex. I love you with all my heart", I replied.

* * *

I opened my eye and it's daytime. It's already eight in the morning. My body jolted out of the bed that I forgot something. I shouldn't be moving that fast and recklessly. My hand fell on my belly but it's not the same anymore. I don't have baby bump. What is going on? I checked myself on the mirror and from what I can see, I think I am not pregnant anymore.

"Norma!" I heard Alex calling downstairs so I shook off the thoughts in my head and went to the kitchen.

I saw he already prepared breakfast on the table. He's in his uniform, ready to go to work.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sheriff. How's your sleep?" he greeted me with a kiss.

"Good. Alex, do I look different to you?" I suddenly asked thinking he will notice the same.

He took a good look at me and then smiled.

"You look incredibly beautiful", he answered.

He didn't notice it at all. I am not pregnant anymore and he doesn't see it. He packed two pancakes on his to-go container and finished his coffee.

"You should sit down and enjoy the food. I'll take Lucy to school", he then said.

I frowned.

"Lucy?" I asked.

Alex started laughing.

"Oh, sweetheart. You must've been pretty tired last night. Yes, Lucy, our daughter…the cute little girl with blue eyes like her mother, that girl. She's waiting at the motel office with Norman. I'll take her to school so you can rest. I'll see you later, okay? I love you", he answered and then kissed me the way he always does.

"I love you too", I replied before letting him go.

I followed him to the door. I saw Norman came out of the office with a little girl that looked like…well, looked like me with Alex's eyebrows.

"Bye, Mommy!" the little girl yelled from down there.

I waved my hand and she and Alex went inside the car and drove off. Norman ran upstairs and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Mother. Don't worry about the guests. Lucy and I checked them in. Is the breakfast ready? I'm starving. Don't forget I have appointment with Dr. Edwards this morning", he greeted with such energy.

"Of course…breakfast is ready", I said.

"Great…oh, by the way, Dylan called earlier. He said he and Emma will be coming over tonight. He said they have good news to share", he mentioned before going inside.

What just happened? I saw the children playing in the motel front lawn. Norman is out of Pineview and happier. I have a daughter with Alex and Dylan and Emma are still together and happy. Whatever happened, I don't care. This is the life I've always wanted. This is my heaven.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Alex standing next to me.

"It's okay. You fell asleep while watching the movie. I didn't want to wake you so I carried you here", he said.

Movie? I remembered we were watching a movie downstairs and I fell asleep. So it's all just a dream then.

"Bad dream?" he asked with concern written all over his face.

I shook my head. "No…it's a good dream. It's a very good dream", I answered still thinking about it. "She looks pretty", I added.

"She?" he asked.

I smiled playfully.

"Our kid…it's a 'she' I just dreamt about her and what our life will become. It's very hopeful", I answered.

Alex became curious. I know he wants to know more about the dream that I had but I will not spoil things for him.

"You're not going to tell me the rest of it, are you?" he asked guessing what's on my mind.

"No, you'll gonna have to find that out on your own", I answered.

We both laughed and cuddled up next to each other.

"It's all gonna be good. You'll see", I muttered before closing my eyes once more.

* * *

**ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD OF THIS LAST CHAPTER. I HAD A GREAT TIME WRITING THIS FANFIC AND I LOOK FORWARD TO WRITING MORE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND APPRECIATING THIS TWISTED VERSION.**


End file.
